


My Devil Academia (As the petal falls) part 3

by Cici3



Series: My Devil Academia (Rose) [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cici3/pseuds/Cici3
Summary: Jetea and Lucifer are swept in a whirlwind of emotions that a new relationship brings. Jetea must learn how to balance all of these parts of her life and in doing so she finally begins to feel just a little normal in her not at all normal world. Sadly there is always trouble lying in the dark corners and secrets lurking in the shadows.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: My Devil Academia (Rose) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691173
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31





	1. Balancing Act

Part three

Chapter 27

L

I found them studying in the library as they often do, Jetèa, Mammon, Belphie and Levi always studied together; they were the ones who had the most trouble with their grades and she took it upon herself to be their tutor. I watched her as she spoke to them; from the way her garnet hair fell as she tilted her head to the way she would cross and uncross her ankles. Damn that girl…she had me under such a spell. I approached the group clearing my throat as I kept my expression from showing anything but disdain.

“Jetèa, why have you not given me your report yet; it was supposed to be in my hand over an hour ago.” She turned with a snide smile and a raised eyebrow.

“I submitted your report on your desk this morning; you must have neglected to look for it.” My brothers looked at her surprised and back at me to gauge my reaction. I leaned over her, making her lean away a bit as I glowered at her.

“Do not blame your carelessness on me, there was no such report on my desk and you know it. I am to wonder if you even care about your position on the council.”

“Then maybe I shall print you a copy? It’s here on my drive.”

“Hurry up, I don’t have all day.” She rose and walked towards the back to the computers, my brothers averting their gaze as I watched over each of them before turning to follow. She pulled me into an empty isle with a devilish grin on her face.

“You are so mean! You come in here and make a scene like that when we were studying for a test, how wicked of you Luci…” She let that pet name roll off her tongue like a purr and I gently lifted her chin and put my mouth to hers. She ran her hands up my chest and pulled me closer; I obliged and gripped her waist nibbling her lip making her laugh.

“Wasn’t it you who said it was alright to be selfish once in a while? I haven’t seen you all day.” She leaned back from me with a sly smile.

“What is it?”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I already told you.”

“You implied it, but you didn’t say it.” She ran her fingers into my hair, she seemed to like doing that.

“If I implied it, then I did say it.” I whispered in her ear and she stifled a laugh.

“But Luci...” she looked up at me with pathetic puppy dog eyes.

“Very well…I missed you.” I caressed her face and she smiled.

“I missed you too.” I leaned into her again and she flushed darkly.

“What’s the matter now?” she averted her eyes and stammered.

“My, my…are you so besotted that you are entirely lost for words?” she glared at me but still blushed before mumbling something.

“Tèa…?” She straightened and met my eyes with a cool expression.

“I wish for you to evaluate my performance; I feel that my Osculation is less than-“ I put my hand over her mouth to silence her.

“Calm down and speak plainly to me ‘Tèa, this isn’t a council meeting.” She blushed again and stammered.

“Y…you’re…my first boyfriend…I just want to know if I’m doing it right…” I had to say I loved her fire and ice, but I found this meekness especially endearing. I lifted her chin and took her pouty lips to my own.

“If you are asking about your kissing, like all subjects you are a very quick study. I could write you a letter of recommendation if you like.” She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

“I want to take you to dinner tonight, that’s why I came; how about Ristorante Six?”

“That’s a fancy place, what is the occasion?!”

“Our first date isn’t the perfect occasion? We have been sneaking around for a little over a week now, I think an actual outing with you is in order.” Her eyes lit up and her smile widened.

“I would love to go on a date with you.” I lifted her hand and kissed it tenderly which always made her blush.

“Then I shall see you there at eight tonight.” She left back to my brothers and I waited a few minutes before leaving the library. She still plagues my mind, but this time I welcome her. She still vexes me purposely, only now I see her game for what it is. In the past ten days since we became lovers I have certainly continued to feel my darkness and I managed to repair my wall around it, but in that wall was a small door that she was now granted access. It wasn’t often she entered but somehow knowing she didn’t run from it kept me from knowing it was there for a least a little bit of each day. She was right, she couldn’t fix me, but I surely didn’t feel alone, and right now it was all I needed.

J

“So what did Lemon-faced Lucifer want? Any longer and I woulda gave em a piece of my mind.” Mammon Scowled as I sat back down.

“Yes, Mammon you looked like quite the chivalric as you cowered in your seat.”

“Hey Shaddup, I ain’t cowerin’ for nobody!”

“Tèa what did he get so mad about? I watched you put that report on his desk before we went down to breakfast. Is he being an ass to you again?” they all looked at me concerned. We really need to come up with another code.

“He was just being a grouch; he probably hasn’t had his coffee this morning.”

“Well what did he say to you once you printed off the report?”

“He said next time to put it in his hand and we wouldn’t have an issue, I’m guessing I just need to take him more literally.”

“Or he needs to chill the hell out, he’s been commin’ down on ya like that all week it ain’t right!”

“I find that all a little odd though being he’s been so relaxed with everyone else; he hasn’t even yelled at Mammon much at all this week and he’s been coming down on you. Don’t you find that a bit strange?” Belphie glared in the direction he saw his brother last.

“I know, I think it all had to do with what happened at the party, you both disappeared and when you came back he was indifferent towards you.”

“Levi you only know all about that because you searched for her like a lost puppy, if you didn’t choke and run away you wouldn’t have lost her.” Belphie’s comment made Levi turn bright red.

“That’s enough boys, now no more of it there is a test coming and I expect you all to get no lower than B’s this time understand?”

“Whateva, look let’s say we get outa here and go out? We can all hit the club; and this time be back before curfew huh?” Mammon elbowed me and I began to panic.

“Oh no…I can’t, I have to gather more information for the D.E.V.I.L. plan and I have to write a very detailed report on the three students that have reoffended. I’m guessing it will be about twelve pages at least and it will be due tomorrow so don’t wait up for me.”

“Well that bites.”

“OMG…that’s insane.”

“Ain’t nobody mentioned that in the meetin’, why all of a sudden you had to do this? And if that’s the case, why ain’t Lucifer mentioned it when he was standin’ right here?”

“Diavolo asked me, he sent me a text.”

“Diavolo texted you and not Lucifer?”

“I mean… I can’t say if he did or not.” The three of them looked at me skeptically but shrugged anyway.

“It still ain’t right.”

“Someone should help you out.”

“Guys it’s fine, D.E.V.I.L. is my baby, so it should be me to take care of it. If I was worried I wouldn’t be here now would I?” They looked at me again with disappointment and I felt my heart drop. This wasn’t the first time I had ditched them this week, and the more work I made up the more saddened they became.

“Look, tomorrow we can see a movie together all of us snuggled up in our blankets eating popcorn and watching whatever you guys want to see. I will bring the snacks, does that sound fun?”

“I guess….”

“Sure, whatever I don’t care.” Mammon simply stood without a word and gathered his things.

“Mammon…please don’t be mad.”

“Mad? I ain’t mad, I just remembered I gotta lot of stuff to do; I didn’t want to hang witcha no way.” He began to walk away.

“Mammon don’t do this again, talk to me!” He stopped and fumed a minute.

“If ya didn’t want to be around me then jus say so.”

“That isn’t true and you know it.”

“Yeah, well I ain’t seen that to be false either. Maybe if ya write a report about hangin out wit ya friends you’ll believe it’s important.” He walked away from us.

“Mam-“

“Leave him alone ‘Tèa, he’ll get over it. Let’s just finish this lesson.” I sat back down fighting the urge to cry, I never wanted to push my friends away; I just couldn’t have them know about Lucifer and I. We had to keep things professional, and until we could figure out just what to do no one could know. But this makes the third time I told them I had plans when they wanted to do something with me and I was looking like a flake. I had to make the movie night happen, no matter how many tasks I have to do.

Later that night I shut and locked my door; I dressed in a navy blue sheath dress. I hiked up the dress so that I could put on my pajama pants and long t-shirt over it. I then unlocked the door and sat at my desk typing the actual report I needed done. Soon enough there was a knock at my door.

“Hey ‘Tèa, you coming down to dinner?”

“No thank you Beel, I have work to do.” I heard the door shut and at first I thought he has left, but I still felt his presence. I turned to see him leaning against the closed door, his eyes downcast.

“Beel…what is it?”

“I am your best friend aren’t I?”

“Yes, of course you are.”

“What does that mean exactly? What does that mean to you?” I stood and looked at him, he seemed sad.

“It means that I trust you, that I cherish your opinion and advice above anyone else.”

“And you mean this; this title wasn’t some attempt to just make me feel better because you rejected me?” I felt like he jabbed a knife right into my heart, of course I didn’t want him to hurt but I would never lie and use him like that.

“You have proven to me time and again that you are not like anyone else I’ve met. You are very close to my heart Beel; I would never patronize you in such away. What is bothering you?” He looked up, his orange hair nearly covering empty purple eyes.

“Hold me close to your heart…but I can never have it.” I approached him and he raised a hand to stop me. He had been there for every down moment I had while I was here and I felt myself floundering now that it was his turn.

“I’m not stupid…I do think about things other than food, I may not be as smart or as funny or as responsible as the others but I’m not some dumb lump who only eats sleeps and works out. Dammit Jetèa, I may be a demon, but i am a man too and I deserve to be respected like one!”

“Of course I respect you, there was never a time I didn’t; please talk to me, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I would go into it, but I don’t want you to be late; you are going to spend time with Lucifer tonight right?” He looked me right in my eyes, and I have never lied to him yet.

“Yes…it is true, we are seeing each other.” He let out a heavy sigh and covered his face with his hand.

“I knew it, I saw that dance and every time you had work to do that made you skip dinner so did he and then the second time I spotted you leaving his room late at night. How long has this gone on?”

“Just since the party.” He looked at me thoughtfully and nodded before sliding to the floor with another sigh.

“I am a demon ‘Tèa….I can handle the fact that you chose my brother; what I don’t understand is that you would call me your best friend and still keep things from me. Did you think I would fly into a rage or something, or did you not consider my feelings at all?” I was so stunned; I was lost for words as he looked up at me with angry eyes.

“Beel…I….I never….”

“The way I see it, You either don’t see me as a man and figured I would blindly follow whatever you did without question, or you didn’t see me as the best friend you claimed me to be and couldn’t trust me with your secret.” I knelt in front of him crying and as I sobbed I pressed my forehead to the floor groveling before him.

“You’re right…I assumed that because you were my best friend that I would never have to explain anything to you.…the truth is…I knew from the moment we met that you were nothing like other guys i had known before. I mean all of you were different but it was you most of all. You appreciated me, you respected me and when everyone got into a fight over me you cared about my safety… but in all of this, I never saw you as a man in the sense that I only know most guys to be selfish and mean.” I crawled closer to him and looked in his eyes.

“Even after you expressed your feelings for me…I just couldn’t see you that way; it wasn’t that I didn’t respect you…you’re just…Beel. You are so sweet and kind….i care about you so much but I took that for granted. I thought you would be okay if I had told you later on. But I’m a horrible best friend…” He reached over and wiped the tears from my cheek.

“Please don’t cry, I guess I think too much; I just feel like….i feel overlooked. I don’t stand apart like the others do; it’s like all I’m good for is eating.” I hugged him as I sniffled for the last time.

“You are so much more than your sin Beel, that’s true for all of you. I should have regarded your feelings I’ve been such a crummy friend to you, I hope you can let me make I up to you.” He Smiled and pulled me in for another hug.

“I already said, you and Lucifer don’t bother me; and I guess deep down…I knew he would want this hidden for now regardless, but I expected you to tell me…because it’s me? I think no matter what I still would have felt jealous. I don’t know how to wrap my head around it all.” He sounded so conflicted; I think he was trying to understand his own confused feelings.

“This all happened suddenly, I think all of us are up in the air; but I would never purposefully hurt you Beel, and I hope this doesn’t change our friendship.”

“I have a feeling it will, but it will be okay, maybe it’s for the better. You know, I still really like you, but Lucifer needs you. I think that’s why it doesn’t bother me as much as it would have if it were any of the others.”

“Needs me?”

“Mm-hmm. You are a good person; fearless and smart, and you had to have done something for him to like you the way he does, he doesn’t show affection to anyone really. He seems…less angry, less stressed; to be honest that was how I really knew.” I remember Asmo had said the same thing, that I would be good for him, but I never took it to be anything more than just fanciful thinking. I knew he had darkness, but just how dark was it? The silence was broken by the loud growling of his stomach.

“I should go, you enjoy your evening.” He stood and opened the door to leave.

“Beel…” I held up my pinkie and he looked at me like I was insane.

“Just humor me please; I used to do this with my siblings.” He sighed and linked his pinkie with mine.

“You are my best friend, and I will not forget it or take you for granted again, I pinkie promise.” He smirked at that and shook his head.

“Just make sure you bring plenty of snacks to the movie night; that will be a start.” He began to walk down the hall.

“I’ll even bring the chocolate covered bat wings and the hellfire fudge.” He stopped in his tracks for a moment before walking again and I knew he was drooling. So Belphie and Levi told him about the movie night, which means they believe me when I say I’ll be there. I had to make sure I didn’t lose my friends in the midst of this. This new connection with Lucifer was exciting and I wanted to see what being in a relationship was all about, but I had to find the balance between my relationship, school and my friends. But how can I do that, I could schedule and reschedule all I want but nothing denies the fact that all I want is-

(tap….tap….)

My heart stopped….my cheeks heated and my palms began to sweat. I looked to the clock, it was a quarter past seven. I went to my window, opening it quickly.

“Good evening, I am looking for a fair maiden with hair like a garnet river and eyes like mossy pools, and lips soft as rose petals.” Lucifer stood on the ground below my window. He wore a deep blue turtleneck sweater and black slacks and his coat. It was the most casual thing he had ever been in….and it and the smile he wore was adorable.

“So have you seen her? I wish to accompany her to dinner tonight.” He….actually threw pebbles at my window…I couldn’t stop smiling. I locked my door again and removed my outer clothing and smoothed out my dress, who would have thought we would both choose blue. I climbed out to the roof and jumped knowing he would catch me in his arms.

“There you are….w..why are you laughing?” I wrapped my arms around his neck as I tried to catch my breath.

“Look at us…the mighty and prideful firstborn and the meticulous shrew is sneaking out together like a couple of rebellious teenagers. Don’t you find it just a bit hilarious? We are the epitome of structure and standards!” He set me on my feet and looked into my eyes, I saw nothing but adoration.

“As long as we are back by curfew then we still will be, but I don’t know…you seem to make me feel like a rebel and that’s an excitement I haven’t felt in many years.” he kissed me so tenderly I felt myself swoon in his embrace. This side of him, this feeling, I had never seen him act this way and now I craved it more than anything. He acted so youthful and carefree in this moment, I hadn’t done anything but join our darkness together and yet it was like it wasn’t there. I thought on Beel’s and Belphie’s words; he had actually relaxed a great deal and just my caring for him did that. _I really like you, but Lucifer needs you, and that’s why it doesn’t bother me as much_. Were you in that much pain? Could I make you forget it while you make me forget mine, could this be what we have needed all along?

“Shall we go then?”

“And miss out on kissing you under the moonlight? I don’t know how I will be able to cope.”

“I will make it up to you; I have a special surprise for you.”

“Lucifer you don’t have to give me anything!” he muffled my protest with another kiss.

“How can I not when you have given me so much?” I suppose it is possible. Even if it is for a short time a day, I can make you forget that darkness behind your wall; I can make you forget the pain…and that is exactly what we need.


	2. Secret Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer remembers the night they became a couple; he has trouble fully coming out to tell her what he is feeling, as his pride is still keeping her at bay. Jetea is spending the evening with the brothers she remembers that just because things are peaceful now, doesn't mean it will stay that way.

Chapter 28

L

She looked like a vision sitting across from me; she wore a simple sheath dress and her hair was down, she didn’t do too much else but she didn’t have to, she never wore makeup and yet I couldn’t help but feel that she was the most beautiful creature to grace my eyes. I had always found her lovely but it wasn’t until recently that I had grown to be so enamored by her beauty. I felt lighter than air in this moment, like I hadn’t a care or responsibility in the world; it felt dangerous to feel that way, to want to shirk my tasks to spend more time with her…but I would be lying if that danger didn’t excite me as well.

I remembered that night after the party; we crept up to my room because my brothers so often barge into hers. We had spent the rest of the celebration apart so not to cause suspicion and by that time we sat on my couch separated, wondering if what had happened was simply a mistake created in a heated moment or something more. I remember how she looked at me, her normally calm face creased with anxiety; she looked delicate and afraid.

“Lucifer…” Her voice was a mere squeak and her face flushed. I reached my hand to caress her face and her eyes shimmered at the affection. She put her hand to mine and slowly removed the glove and I touched her again with my bare hand and it was a sensation that sent me ablaze. I quickly pulled her into my lap, her hair falling everywhere. I gently brushed it from her face and she leaned down to kiss me. My mind felt so clouded, my hands glided along her bare waist and pulled her closer into me and I swept my tongue along her lip to test her and she accepted it, opening it slightly. Every new touch and sound was amazing, her body was so toned but her skin was so soft; she felt amazing in my hands.

They began to move upwards but stopped, what was I doing? What was I planning? I instead wrapped my arms around her and held her close and I gently kissed the crook of her neck making her gasp.

“’Tèa…do you mean it, do you want to be my lover?” I spoke between pecks on her neck, giving her goose bumps.

“Yes Lucifer, I want to love you; I want you to know peace…”

“Then tell me, have you ever loved another before?” That question seemed so open ended, I had intended to know if she knew how to love another that wasn’t a plant; but from the way she tensed, she may have thought I meant something more explicit.

“I….I’ve never…done that. You were my first kiss…” She answered the question though it wasn’t quite what I had meant, and I felt my own face flush from the embarrassment. I had desires, I was a demon and a male after all, but she…was much more than a carnal pleasure. She gave me something I needed and had never asked for.

“I see…I want you to know first that I would never ask you to do anything you didn’t want. That isn’t what I seek from you; ‘Tèa…you have become quite precious to me.” I cupped her face in my hand and she kissed my wrist. I lifted her and sat her gently on my bed and removed my cape and shirt and her eyes began to widen.

“I would never ask you to do anything you may not be comfortable with; that being said I want you to think on what I am saying to you very carefully. I have lived for many years, I have seen many things and I had affection for another before. When I was a Celestial Being I was saturated in pure light, I was magnificent to all who would gaze upon me. That is the past. And I now reside here and my light has turned to darkness. Humans have always been the same, fearing what they do not understand, hating what they cannot control; but no matter what the creature, they know to bend when in the presence of pure power.” I let my energy surge within me; I knew she could feel the sheer power I exuded and it made her shiver.

“I am very aware of our gap in strength; in a fight I could kill you effortlessly.” I remembered when she stood against me to defend my brothers; she was so defiant and so fearless. I let myself transform, I spread my black wings not caring what I jostled; I stood before her, a demon full powered and in all my splendor.

“You are choosing to love something evil, something that isn’t meant for your world. I will only bring darkness to it and it will be unrelenting. I want you for my own, no one else! I am possessive and once you are mine I will never allow another to have you! But…I have to give you this option; as I stated you have become too valuable to me for me to selfishly pull you into my life in the manner we speak. This is your choice” She stared at me and I at her. I wanted to simultaneously pull her close and push her away from the possible future we could share. She rose slowly and moved around me, giving me a wide birth. I didn’t watch her go, maybe it was for the best; at the very least she wouldn’t be corrupted by the likes of me. I was struck by the shock of soft fingertips running along my back; no one had ever touched me this way, the sensation rendered me still. She ran her fingers slowly along the small of my back and worked her way upward sending goose bumps in their wake. She gently stroked my wings that stretched from her touch. My body shivered and I couldn’t control the flushness of my face.

“Now now Mr. Pride, who are you to tell me what should and shouldn’t be in my world? That sounds so arrogant of you.” My head was swimming and my breath shuddered as I tried to speak her name. She continued to stroke me; I could feel the warmth of her body as she came closer.

“I had no idea your back and wings would be this sensitive. You’re beautiful…

I want to see your darkness, if only to help you navigate through it. I want to know what makes you angry, so I can make sure you always smile…” Her hands finally explored the area where I had lost a pair of my wings when I fell, the nubs still bled lightly and ached, cursed to never heal. She stroked over it gently and I felt myself jerk and hiss in pain.

“I want to know what hurts you, so that I can always bring you pleasure.” All of her fingers traced down my back giving me shivers, but it was her gentle kisses that made me lean my head back. I felt intoxicated by her touch; I was literally high from her affection. Then I felt her on my chest, it didn’t carry the same sensation, but seeing her in front of me looking at me the way she did left me speechless.

“Forgive me, I had always wanted to touch your wings…I had seen them so often in my dreams.” She rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. What did she do? How could she have just made me feel so vulnerable when even I didn’t know I had a weakness? No one had ever touched me that way before, and yet this girl…this…amazing creature had nearly brought me to my knees in such an enjoyable way. She excited every one of my senses and even when I showed her why she shouldn’t choose me, she did anyway. She not only accepted me, but she embraced me for all I was. I felt her fingers trace circles on my back and I couldn’t help but shiver.

“Senpai….your heart is racing.” She looked at me with a reddened face and adoring eyes, and it was at that moment I fell for a second time.

“Lucifer…are you alright? Your food is getting cold.”

“Hmm, yes I’m fine.” I cut my steak and out of the corner of my eye I saw her staring.

“Tèa, do you have plans later tonight? I mean I know you will be busy some time later since you will be seeing a movie with my brothers…”

“Mr. Pride are you jealous? I’m not changing my relationship with your brothers, I hope you know that.”

“Of course not, I simply wish to have my time with you before it is their turn.”

“Turn? You know that you can join us, there is no reason you can’t spend time with them too. If you make time to spend with me, you could do the same for them.”

“Do not lecture me on my family!” I hadn’t intended to raise my voice at her; she so knew how to push my buttons. But she didn’t cower or even flinch but looked at me with the same steady stare.

“Are you done? You are so busy running that you don’t realize that they stand behind you. Give them a chance, is all I ask.”

“You truly care about them.”

“I feel like they are my family as well, you are all special to me.” She reached forward for my hand caressing it gently.

“But you Lucifer…you are amazing. Your unrelenting focus, your ambition and your sheer dedication alone is enough to put a person in awe, damn if I don’t admire it.” I chuckled and stroked her hand with my thumb.

“When you are done stroking my ego, would you like to order desert?”

“We both know you love to have your ego stroked Senpai, don’t change it now. I could also tell you how absolutely adorable you look when you smile, or when you do little things to impress me. It’s like you’re trying to win a game when you are unsure of the rules, you hide it well but I know….”

“You know what?”

“You are just as head over heels as I am.” It was true I tried not to show it, I didn’t for a moment want her to believe she could hold me under such a spell. And yet here I am pursuing her like I were lovesick; she had such a hold on me that I wasn’t sure I could back out of this now if I wanted to.

“You know it is funny but I never would have thought we would be this way. In the beginning of course I thought you were eye-catching, but you were so cold. But the more of you I saw, the more I wanted to see. And what I saw amazed me. In reality…I treated you the same way others have treated me…only I don’t have the amazing qualities that you do.”

“Are we fishing for compliments now?”

“I was trying to be sentimental!”

“Then next time don’t be so transparent.” She pulled her hand away with a huff and a scowl. I adored the way her nose wrinkled.

“I find it simply endearing when you look at me like that.” she blushed and turned away.

“I have something for you.” I pulled out a small box and slid it over to her. She looked at me incredulously before opening it. I watched her closely as she stared into the box a shocked look upon her face before covering her mouth with her hand.

“Lucifer…is…is this yours?!”

“Yes it is, I apologize it seems a bit too forward; but I had to present you with something and this seemed a little…symbolic if you will. I hope it will be of use to you.” She pulled out the hairclip made from one of my feathers, it was adorned with a dangling gold chain and a heart shaped garnet stone. She tucked her hair back and quickly fastened it and took out her pocket mirror to see. her eyes flitted back up to me and a sly smile crossed her face.

“See? You try so hard to hide it, but you are so sweet when you try to impress me. You try to come off as aloof and even cold when we are at school, but alone is such a different story. You have been switching between charming and chilly all evening, but I understand what this is really about. You simply don’t know how to act and that’s ok because I don’t either. You can pretend all you want but this feather speaks more words than you can think to say.” How does she read me like a book?

“You don’t know what you’re talking about; gift giving is common courtesy when courting someone.”

“Now you’re doing it, speak to me plainly without the lecture, say it in front of all these people who aren’t paying attention to us, I know that is what you’re worried about”

“I…wanted you to have something; something that reflected our first night together. It meant a lot to me.”

“See? Now was that so hard, did Devildom explode? I love it by the way, and to answer your question I will be free the rest of the evening, the movie won’t be until tomorrow. I think you earned yourself another back rub.”

“I told you never to speak of that!” she rested her chin in her hand with a smile.

“I find it simply endearing when you blush like that.” She might just be a danger to me, I had never found myself so wound around another’s whim. I didn’t want her to know the depth of it but I was truly head over heels for her. What would she do if she found this out, if she knew what she had at her disposal?

“I have something for you too, it may not be as symbolic as yours but I hope it means something to you.” She pushed a box to me, I hadn’t expected this. I opened the box to find a beautiful brooch; it was a teal rose laced with matching peacock feathers. In the center of the flower was a diamond.

“I know this doesn’t represent something as significant as a moment but-‘

“It represents us as a whole.” She looked at me with a beaming smile.

“My room door is locked, let’s go home and we can continue our talk there?” Maybe I was too on my guard, I still wanted to push her away and pull her close at the same time. I had to decide what I wanted before she decided for me. She was suddenly behind me, running her hands along my shoulders and gently down my back.

“Come on Luci…let’s go back to my room; we can cuddle and talk until dawn like last time…please? This time we don’t have class the next day.” She whispered so gently in my ear.

“Not here….why would you….”

“Render you so vulnerable in a room full of people? No one is paying attention, I am simply showing you that you are wound too tight. You know I would never tell your secret, everyone has a place that soothes them when touched.” She removed her hands and moved her arms around my neck, I was both relieved and disappointed.

“And what is yours?” She chuckled and kissed my ear.

“We will be late for curfew let’s go.”

J

I had just finished laying out all the pillows and blankets in the living area and on the coffee table I had laid out all the snacks. It was all perfect, now we just had to pick the movie and our best friends night was under way.

“Hello Rose, don’t you look just cute as a button in those pajamas?!” Asmo hugged me as always, at least he never carried drama.

“Hello Asmo, how are you doing tonight?”

“Not as well as you were last night, you and Lucifer all locked away in your room after a romantic dinner together.”

“How did-“

“Oh I was there Rose, I had a date myself and I saw the two of you from across the room. I didn’t hear what you said but I saw a certain black feather in your hair. Now that is quite personal Roe; he may as well given you a letterman jacket I think someone is smitten.” He had this tendency to get so indifferent when we were around other people but as soon as we were alone he was sweet and charming. I knew he was probably trying to figure this whole thing out like I was but he had to at least give me a heads up to what he was thinking.

“I wouldn’t say smitten…it’s complicated and you keep it down!” he rested his chin on my shoulder holding me with a wide grin.

“You have any juicy details for me? Maybe you can tell me what you guys did last night.”

“Nothing Asmo, we didn’t do anything!”

“Ah but you did something, I saw you two; and it’s nice to know that someone else has a sensitive back as well—sshhh….I won’t tell, promise, he would kill us both; but I would love to know if the big kitty purrs. Fine, don’t dish, I just want to hear you say it.”

“Say what?”

“You know…”

“Ugh…you were right Asmo.”

“You better believe it! Lucifer would rather die than ever admit it, that’s the thing about you Rose, you know when to bend” he realsed me and clapped with joy. I knew when to bend…?”

“Hey ‘Tèa, hey Asmo…Oh are those chocolate covered bat wings?!”

“As I promised you Beel.”

“Oh look ‘Tèa’s here, everybody come an look or ya won’t see her again!”

“Do you want me to punch you Mammon? Because I can do that; what did I say about using your words?” He looked at me and put his hands in his pockets.

“Look…’Tèa, I-“

“Well, what are we all going to see tonight? I do hope it isn’t another romance, I simply cannot take another bout of Asmo’s blubbering.”

“Hi Satan, we will decide the movie in a little bit.”

“I have my DVR set so I don’t miss the new episode, let’s do this!” I hugged Levi which me him blush.

“Thank you for leaving your room.”

“Ehh, it was n-nothing really.” Belphie sauntered in last, everyone was in pajamas and now laying around the living area with their blankets and pillows. Beel was busy with his snacks and Asmo started painting his toenails. Why did I feel nervous around them, like I was trying to win them back? It had only been over a week since I spent time with them, hopefully nothing detrimental happened during that time to make them dislike me.

“Okay fellas, I was thinking we would watch the movie adaptation of The Tragedy of the Two Kingdoms! You have your drama, your mystery, your romance and your battles all wrapped up in a good story.” They nodded in agreement and I knew Beel was happy as long as he had his snacks, but he looked a little down even as he ate his bat wings.

“Oh guys I forgot the candy I’ll be right back don’t start without me!” I ran out of the room and nearly bumped into Lucifer as he was walking down the hall.

“Oh! Luci…hi, are you coming to join us? We are all about settled and I put together enough snacks to-“ He put a gloved finger to my lips before hooking it under my chin and lifting it to kiss me.

“No, they don’t want me to ruin their fun.”

“But-“

“And besides…I would be too tempted to embrace you during the movie. I would want to hold you close to me and keep you to myself, that isn’t fair to my brothers.” He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead, he had never been this affectionate out in the open, where anyone could come out and see.

“Go and have fun, we will have time later.” I grabbed the hand that held my face, something in his eyes held me; there was something there that burned.

“Lucifer…. Tell me what is on your mind please?” he leaned into my ear and his voice as so low I had to strain to hear him.

“I think….I can see a glimmer.” I heard myself gasp. I remember that conversation we had about drowning, about trying desperately to get to the surface to finally breathe and be at peace, but it always being too dark to even know how much farther…and losing hope. Did this mean he was that much closer, was he saying….?

“Lucifer…?” He pulled me into him, nuzzling my hair; he was being so cuddly suddenly, what has gotten into him?

“I had wanted to tell you that for a while…when we spoke a while ago…when I first told you about it. I’m sorry I couldn’t bring myself to tell you before. But when I’m with you, I can see a glimmer of light.” I kissed him softly and held him tight. This was a chance for a quip or a witty jab at him, but this was much too important to grab a win.

“Go and have fun, I will see you another time.”

“Goodnight Luci.” He kissed my hand, darn this demon…he’s so charming when he wants to be.

“Goodnight beloved.” He left and I grabbed the rest of the candy and snacks and returned to the others. I sat in the middle of them so not to make them argue, I sat next to Beel who still seemed a little off.

“Beel, are you alright?”

“Oh, I’m ok, I just have this weird feeling.”

“Is it something you ate?”

“No…I think-“

“Oi, quiet down!” He went silent instantly and I had no choice but to go back to the show. So much has gone on in the past couple weeks. I was confused a lot, and I wasn’t sure where I was going with it all but I knew I had my brothers with me, as long as I had them, I knew everything would be just fine. And this new love was exciting, we had a lot to work out but I truly believe this could work. I think of how my mother and father had been married for twenty years and were very much in love and I truly want to believe that we could make it too. If only I hadn’t forgotten the ugly truth that could crash it all down


	3. A Mystery Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things were beginning to get peaceful a new symptom of the illnesses arises. Jetea finds that a common factor is quite damning for a fellow student but finding proof will be much harder than it seems.

Chapter 29

J

Things have been going very well over the past month since our movie night, I have since learned to fit everything together so I could keep up with school and student council and keep all of my brothers happy. Despite the schedule that seemed infallible Lucifer would still sneak to my room just to cuddle and talk to me, I still remembered the time he was there last week.

I was fast asleep but I stirred as soon as I felt the weight shift in my bed. I opened my eyes to see those beautiful ruby ones looking back at me, and in them I saw something dark and sad.

“Lucifer? What is the matter?” He looked like he was struggling to find the words, like he hadn’t thought about what to tell me once he had gotten here. I touched his face and it seemed he was sweating a little. My mind flashed back to the time I had to wake him from a nightmare. He Looked at me almost timidly and the only thing I could think to do was pull him close and rest his head on my chest; he tensed at first, and I gently rubbed is back and he relaxed.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, I don’t truly know why I came…I just, had to know you were safe.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He grunted at the suggestion, oh my prideful compatriot. I petted his hair and he wrapped his arms around me.

“Open the door Luci…let me in.” it was silent for several moments.

“I saw her again…my baby sister….i held her in my arms as she lay dying…” I remember Asmo saying something about their sister, and how broken he had gotten just talking about it. It was all because of this war, the war Lucifer felt responsible for.

“Do you know why I am Diavolo’s right hand? Why I am always ensuring his reputation is spotless? I sold my freedom away to save her, I never saw her again…but she lived a little longer as a human, I could only hope that she was happy.” I didn’t know what to say, I felt him begin to tremble as he gripped me tighter.

“It’s all my fault…I damned them all because of my pride. I know they hate me, and maybe that is for the best.”

“No…it isn’t. You don’t deserve that, no matter what you have done; you don’t deserve to be buried in this. Your brothers care about you, and they all hurt but show it in their own way as you do.”

“Right…like you would know…”

“When I was younger I was so angry about the abuse my classmates were giving me that I took it out on my own siblings, I beat maimed and emotionally abused them because I didn’t want to seem weak. I made my own baby sister run away. I am not much different than you. We can’t do anything about our past but we have now, we can do better…” I hadn’t noticed he was staring at me again, he brought his mouth to mine as he ran his fingers through my hair.

“You are so much more than your pride Lucifer…I hope you can see that someday.”

“Jetèa did you have anything to add?”

“Oh yes Diavolo; it seems that the three individuals that have reoffended and gone through the process again have yet to come back to the office for disciplinary reasons. It seems all is currently well.”

“Well done everyone, this meeting is adjourned.” We all stood and gathered our things, Belphie approached me as always, he and Mammon always walk me home.

“Hey ‘Tèa, we need to talk but not here.” I saw Lucifer walk on with hardly a passing glance.

“What is it?” He quickly took my hand and we ran to a secluded area outside of the school.

“I haven’t been feeling well lately I know I told you about it before but I think it’s gotten worse. No matter how long I sleep I still feel exhausted, and when I start to feel weak it lasts a lot longer now and I get cold.”

“You need a doctor Belphie….what can I do?”

“I tried that, the doctor sees nothing wrong with me even a couple days ago when my back began to hurt a lot, like it burns. Can you look at it for me?” I nodded and he lifted his uniform and his shirt. I saw what looked like a blistering rash on his back! It was right in the middle and looked to be in the patter of some symbol.

“How did the doctor not see this, you have blisters all over you!”

“Ah, I thought so…it sure feels like it.” I traced over them lightly they were very ed but looking like they would pop or anything.

‘What is this shape their in?”

“I think that’s where my Pact mark is….I formed a pact with Elizaveta a couple months ago.” I flashed back to the way she talked to Satan when we were waiting outside the shop.

“And you have been feeling oddly since then?”

“Yeah, I guess so why?”

“Why can’t the doctor see these?”

“I don’t know, he said there was nothing there but my mark, maybe because your half human?” I gently pulled his shirt down and he turned to me.

“We have to tell someone about this, but I need to gather more information first. Has anyone else been feeling sick or had any pain?”

“Well, Beel hasn’t said anything but I know he isn’t well.” He did try to talk to me before but he wouldn’t say anything after the movie and I just let it go.

“Let’s get back to the house, hurry.” We raced back home and we went straight to the twins room, Beel laid in bed with his uniform still on and surrounded by snacks he may have grabbed but were still uneaten.

“Beel…what is the matter?”

“Nothing….i’m tired, my stomach hurts and I just want to sleep.”

“Your stomach, inside or out, can I see it please?” I lifted his shirt to see what looked like deep red welts on his abdomen. They weren’t as progressed as belphie’s but this showed me something scarier…

“It feels like burning inside my stomach….” Are these blisters coming up from inside instead of a source on the surface?!

“Have you eaten anything unusual, anything at all lately? How long has this gone on?”

“A little over a month, I did eat some cake a while back and it had sulfur berries in it. Eliza saved me…” I looked to Belphie terrified, I didn’t like this pattern.

“We have to talk to Satan, there has to be some logical explanation for this. Sit tight Beel I will bring you some tea leaves from my garden okay?” We then raced on to Satan’s room, he seemed normal.

“Satan something is going on, Belphie and Beel are sick, and there are these blisters…I don’t understand what is going on. Maybe you can help us, I know you love Mysteries.” He put the book down and that was when I saw what looked like a brand mark on his wrist, it was bloody and so red.

“Satan…why didn’t you tell anyone about your wrist?” He looked at it and shrugged.

“Am I to tell everyone each time I get into a pact?”

“You mean you can’t see it?! I grabbed a handkerchief and dabbed at the blood on his wrist and I showed him the stained cloth.

“What is this, what did you do?” He looked at me almost frightened.

“How long ago was it you got into a pact with Elizaveta?”

“Over two months ago I know that, she lifted a curse one of my books had put on me, I couldn’t go to school with a rabbit tail! I owed her one.”

“Belphie…what did she do to you?”

“She let me copy her chemistry homework.”

“Wow you’re cheap.”

“Laugh it up bunny boy!”

“Guys this is serious! What if the pacts you guys have formed with Eliza is the cause of all of this?”

“I mean what reason would she have to hurt us? And we can’t even see these injuries ourselves how will you prove this?” I wasn’t sure but I had to go to Lucifer about it, this had gone on long enough. I messaged him to meet me in the greenhouse; I could talk to him while I was getting the herbs.

L

I had received a message from Jetèa saying that there was an emergency and to meet her in the greenhouse, my mind raced with the possibilities as I rushed over. She was there shortly after me and raced through the building to the area of more tame species.

“‘’Tèa what is the meaning of this, what is the matter?”

“Lucifer something is wrong! Belphie Beel and Satan are all ill, they have these horrible blisters and I think it’s pact related-“ I grabbed her by her shoulders, her eyes were wild and she was hyperventilating.

“Hold on slow down, we were all just in the student council meeting they were fine.”

“I know but it was like I was telling you a while back, they said that it comes and goes. But this new symptom it’s so scary Lucifer it really is!” I pulled her to me and held her while she steadied her breathing.

“Calm down we will figure this out, now what are you doing here?”

“I came for tea leaves to help Beels stomach I’m going to mix black leaves with fennel and peppermint; maybe that will work.” She picked several different leaves, rinsing them in a large bucket of water before starting back to the house.

“Yes, I have to see this for myself.” She stopped in her tracks nervous.

“Well that is the thing you can’t I mean…I don’t think any demon can.”

“What do you mean?”

“Belphie came to me saying that he was feeling worse than usual and that he was suffering from back pain, he had gone to the doctor but they had said they saw nothing wrong. But when he lifted his shirt I saw these horrible blisters all on his back and it was in the pattern of what I guess is a pact mark?”

“But that doesn’t make any sense, how could you see them and even they cannot?”

“I don’t know, Beel has these welts on his stomach, he says he has a stomach ache too he can’t even eat but Satan’s is the worst he looks like he was branded.”

“You aren’t making sense ‘Tèa!”

“I know I’m not! But I don’t know how to make sense of it, their pact marks are infected or something but all three of them have it with Elizaveta. I think she has something to do with this!”

“Do you know how serious of an accusation this is, what proof do you have?”

“I don’t have any, but I need your help to get it, we have to get her to reverse it.”

“No ‘Tèa that isn’t how it works and you know it! We have to gather proof and a probable cause before such an investigation could take place!”

“And what do we do in the meantime huh? Do we let them rot for the sake of red tape?!”

“We have to follow protocol, gather proof and then file an investigation. You are accusing a student of something very serious, what if we are wrong?!”

“You mean what if I’m wrong?! You don’t want to touch this situation with a ten foot pole if it could tarnish Diavolo’s infallible reputation!” I pulled her close to me and looked in her eyes.

“Stop it! I am on your side, but you need to calm down and think!” She looked at me so angrily and I didn’t understand why, I couldn’t let her go off and be a vigilante that would put everyone in trouble. And what about this girl, we cannot be certain of anything now.

“Hey ‘Tèa, Beel is alright now, and my back stopped hurting, I don’t know what it is, it’s just like every other time.” Belphie ran outside and saw us and I quickly released her. He looked at us both before clearing his throat.

“Do you know how long this time?”

“Maybe half an hour or so, it used to be maybe five to ten minutes every so often.” They have spoken of this often, there was definitely something wrong here.

“Belphie…why didn’t you tell me what was going on?”

“Like you would give a damn, you’re so far up Diavolo’s ass you could give a shit about your family-“

“Belphie stop!! Of course Lucifer cares, or he wouldn’t be standing here. You know as well as I do that this is weird. And if I remember right you told me to keep it hidden anyway so how could he know?” Because ‘Tèa….you tried to tell me.

“We have to tread lightly, we have no proof and if we let anyone think were suspicious of them then they will spook; we have to wait for them to get sloppy, in the meantime we speak to everyone else and see if there are any others who have made pacts with her. Isn’t that what you were saying Lucifer?” She looked at me with a smile that seemed so ominous.

“More or less, yes this is very serious; I want to get all the information we can. If we wrongfully accuse someone it could prove problematic for everyone.”

“I mean, I get it, but what will we do if it happens again.” She looked back at me.

“I honestly hope to get this settled before then.”

“Here, make these leaves into a tea and have Beel drink it, we will speak to everyone else and get a handle on what’s going on.” She handed him the leaves and nodded as he went back to the house, he didn’t even bother to look at me.

“I’m sorry Lucifer…I didn’t mean to take my frustration out on you.”

“We are learning to keep our past selves behind us aren’t we? You’ve said nothing that I haven’t heard before.” She spun on me with tears in her eyes,

“That doesn’t make it right Lucifer! After what you confided in me…I’m such a bitch!”

“Stop it now, a few words aren’t going to bring me down, or else my brothers would have destroyed me many years ago.” I wiped her face and she swiped my hands away.

“I can’t lose them Lucifer…”

“They are my brothers, how do you think I feel?” she nodded and hugged me tight.

“We are going to get to the bottom of it, I promise you that.” I couldn’t bear to see her so sad, I worried about them as well but this all seemed so odd, how can only she see the wounds, how can something like that just come and go? From the reports I receive on Elizaveta she is a bright and nice girl, a little odd but not someone who would harm a demon. But this was not something to ignore, just when I thought things were beginning to get better…here we go.

J

We had asked Asmo Mammon, and Levi and they had not been feeling ill like the others, in fact they were just as skeptical of what I told them as Lucifer was. I felt a little frustrated at that because I knew what I saw, it was horrible and I know it had to do with the pact marks on their bodies. I was forbidden from going to Eliza and Riley about it, I didn’t think she would be the type of person to do this, but she is the only common factor in this equation. I wish I had spoken to her before and really gotten to know her. I decided to text her since I wasn’t quite time for bed yet.

 **Tèa:** hey Eliza, sorry I haven’t talked to you much, but I hope you and Riley are doing well.

 **Eliza:** Well hello Red, I missed you too! I had heard from the stars I would hear from a friend.

 **Tèa:** Oh Eliza, please; I wish I was a better friend to you. I know I’ve been neglectful.

 **Eliza:** Well let’s see student council, class and you are surrounded by seven adorable demons…of course you’re busy hehe.

 **Tèa:** What do you mean by that?

 **Eliza:** I have been busy as well, very busy. I would love to talk to you about it maybe next week at lunch? My schedule is full until then.

 **Tèa:** That is fine, I’ll see you then!

I looked to my schedule and I was supposed to go over my notes with the guys that day, but I’m sure once I told them what I was doing they would understand. What did she mean by being busy? And why was her schedule so full? I lay in bed unable to sleep thinking about what had happened today and I was so upset at it all. Most of all o was upset at how I yelled at Lucifer…and the words I had almost said. I looked to the clock, it was well after midnight. I crept to his room hoping he had forgiven me enough to hold me.

I slowly opened his door and peered in, he had nodded off at his desk. I closed the door behind me and was about to wake him when I noticed all the books on pacts and diseases and the relations between them. He was really trying to get answers, and I attacked him like he didn’t care.

“Hey, come on, it’s late you need to go to bed.” I shook him gently and he began to stir, then he shot up with a start.

“It’s ok, come on let’s go to bed.” He groggily shed his clothing as I turned my back waiting. His hands were suddenly on my waist and he buried his face in my hair as he pulled me close.

“Hey…are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“We need to go to bed.”

“I know.”

“I’m so sorry I yelled at you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to believe you.”

“I don’t want to believe me.” he released me but took my hand as he went to his bed.

“Will you sleep with me tonight? Maybe listen to me ramble for a little bit?”

“Of course.” It’s exactly what I wanted. I climbed into bed and he pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead.

“I cannot understand it, I couldn’t find any information on the symptoms they had described. And I couldn’t find anything about any ailments connected to pacts, or the reason no demon can see them, it doesn’t make sense. But they wouldn’t lie about being in pain, Beel especially, he couldn’t even eat. But I just can’t wrap my head around it all, what do I do?”

“We will figure it out, together we can do anything.”

“For the school maybe…if it has anything about an action plan or administering a program for a better grade point average yes that is fine, but my brothers are sick, and I can’t do anything about it. I am their older brother, I’m supposed to have all the answers!” I ran my fingers into his hair and kissed his furrowed brow.

“I will tell you something my uncle Zoie had told me, he was a firstborn son who by the time he was eleven years old has buried both of his parents and delivered his baby brother. He had a hard life; he and his brother were poor and they were hungry. In all his hardship he never expressed this pain but allowed it of his brother. He had said to me that being the oldest is the hardest job one could ever have, you can’t take a vacation and you can never quit. But do you know the one misconception being the oldest carries? We aren’t expected to have every answer, we are expected to be the pillar of strength for them to lean on when the answers aren’t there. They follow you because you are their strength, don’t stop looking for answers, but do not tear yourself apart when you cannot find them.”

“Wow, your uncle is wise. I will keep this in mind, thank you ‘Tèa.”

“Don’t worry, we are all on the same side; we will figure this out.” I will get the answers we need, and I will make sure you rest easy. I shouldn’t have attacked you because I was upset, but rest assured, when I find out exactly who is attacking my brothers I will unleash a fury they have never known.


	4. What is in a Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery surrounding the younger brothers has caused a bit of tension around everyone. Jetea talks to Elizaveta hoping o get some clues to what is going on. She begins to wonder about her future.

Chapter 30

J

Early morning before breakfast I walked alongside Lucifer in the large field as Cerberus leapt around in the distance barking at some other animal. I had a lot on my mind this morning, this strange occurrence with Belphie, Beel and Satan as well as what Elizaveta might have to do with it. I was also thinking of my relationship with Lucifer, we have been official just over a month and a half and the more I got to know his gentler side the more I wanted to be around him. However on the stark white ideal of my future with these demons, there was a crimson smear of red; the fact is, I shouldn’t have been here in the first place. Before all of this happened I wondered if I could just ride out the year and be gone without him knowing a thing, and as we became friends I thought that maybe him finding out after school was over would be the best thing for everyone. But once we became a couple I realized that that luxury was long gone. He deserved to know, to keep such a thing from him now that I am imagining a life with him would be horrible. But with this current situation, I couldn’t compound such news with his worry and frustration about his brothers.

He was in charge of finding me suitable for the program in the first place; to find out such a grave error would be an insult on his pride and not to mention his brothers knew of it for much longer. If I wanted a life with him, I would have to be open with him; but what if…what if all of this was only a fling to him? What if he didn’t think of us being a long running thing? I suppose I had nothing to lose; we weren’t physically intimate, and he hasn’t met my parents or anything; I wouldn’t even know what to do if that situation arose. But a few of the things he said, the glimmer of light…he say hope when he was with me. It had to mean something right?

“Does something trouble you?” He looked at me with concern in his own eyes. Do I tell him what is on my mind, do I tell him the truth behind it all?

“Today I am eating lunch with Elizaveta at school; I just want to ask her a few questions. Not related to this situation I promise!” I cut him off before he could protest, but he still looked upset.

“Why do you constantly feel the need to defy me?”

“Lucifer I don’t want to fight with you; I’m just confused and maybe if I simply talk to her without bringing this up I can get more answers. There are so many pieces missing, I cannot decipher the picture.” He grabbed my arm and firmly spun me around.

“You are not going to ruin this! If you chase away the only lead we have then we are left out in open water! Why is it so hard for you to listen to reason?!” I pulled my arm from him angrily, I knew he cared, I knew he was afraid for them and yet it took everything not to twist it into hateful words to throw at him not because I hated him but to show my own ruthlessness, I guess I hadn’t changed that much.

“If you think the Alpha Male act is going to work on me you have another thing coming, I am going to investigate this with or without your help; I would think you would know that I thought of this already. You know I’m not stupid so do not treat me like I am!”

“You are acting childish, going off on some tangent like a child when you have no knowledge of anything you are even looking for! And for what, because you are bored, this is my family you are toying with!”

“And what am I, what am I to you Lucifer if you do not see me as such as well?! Because I love them as my own brothers and I will be damned if anyone lays a finger on them to mean them harm!” I did not mean for that question to come out the way it did, I meant for it to be a meaningful talk not an argument. He looked at me surprised and I felt my heart drop.

“I know you love them ‘Tèa, I want this settled too; I just don’t want this to slip through our fingers, I cannot have anything happen to them. Even if they don’t believe it, I do care.” So that was my answer then…

“She invited me to eat with her; I had considered her a friend, if I don’t go it would be more suspicious.” He sighed heavily and looked back out toward Cerberus.

“I should have trusted your word, I apologize.” It was horribly silent for several moments. Damn him…I’m such a glutton for punishment.

“Lucifer….”

“Tèa please….I-“

“When are you going to tell your brothers about us?” he sighed again and began walking again.

“I don’t plan to. In honesty I cannot think of any time being a good one for me; I think it would be better if it came from you.”

“Fair enough, but when would you like me to-“

“Can I not have you to myself for now?! Must my brothers always come and ruin things for me?!”

“You would have me regardless Lucifer, what are you really afraid of?”

“I don’t want to have this conversation any longer!”

“Don’t shut me out, you need to talk to me!” He turned away agitated; now I was angry.

“Am I your dirty little secret? Am I some guilty pleasure of yours? Are you ashamed of me?”

“What?!”

“Answer the question! We’ve been sneaking around for nearly two months and you show no sign of wanting anyone to know about us. You act so cold when we are in public and yet it is my bed you climb into and in my arms you sleep! Just tell me where this is going, I am a big girl!”

“There are more important things to think about right now, I would think you would consider that.” he kept his back to me, I know him, he’s guarding himself. I still have to fight him to get him to open up to me and it was unfair. He turned to me and reached for my hand and I pulled away.

“You are not the only one whose pride can be injured; you don’t get to hurt me and then pull me along like some fool. You don’t have the right!” I saw the hurt in his eyes but it was my turn to be cold.

“Tèa please-“

“I have work to do.” I turned and left back to the house, at least I waited to get back to my room to get ready before I began to cry.

L

She pulled away from my touch, she had such anger and hurt in her eyes as she turned away from me and back to the house. Oh ‘Tèa….i have done it again haven’t I? What do you expect me to say, that I expect to keep you with me always? That I want to show you off to everyone with eyes to see and flaunt the woman I care for to them? But how could I do that? How can I want a future that is so uncertain? How can I tell you what I plan when it is so unwise to do so in these circumstances? You are but a human, a kind beautiful and intelligent one at that but a human just the same. I cannot even touch you as I desire for fear I would hurt you, what would happen if I chose to keep you as my own only for you to wither and fade like a dying rose? What if I wanted to pluck you and keep you in a vase upon a pedestal of your own until your luster fades and every petal falls? And what shall I do then? Would I truly be so selfish if I only wanted to admire your beauty, smell your sweet scent and walk along so another may admire you as well?

No….i know I could never do that, the very thought of another eyeing your soft petals, smelling your scent or even being pricked by your thorns makes me seethe with anger. I cannot allow another to call you their own and yet I do not want to call you mine. I can see your frustration, and yet I couldn’t answer you. I had forgotten your own pride that keeps you prisoner, but you have learned to drop your guard and show your heart so effortlessly now that I had forgotten my had been my kindred spirit until now.

Meanwhile my brothers are in some kind of trouble and I want to know the answers! I have searched all week and I cannot find anything based on what Jetèa had described. The only thing that could have done this was magic and if this girl had anything to do with it she would be punished severely. But I cannot understand what having a pact with a witch would have to do with their afflictions, and for what purpose? I was confused and I felt so angry because of it. Jetèa I hope you can get some answers and then I hope you can forgive me.

J

I was so angry all day that I couldn’t even pay attention in class, how could he just dismiss the issue that way? Even if he gave me an inflated answer disguised as actual compassion I would have accepted that before being shut down altogether! I hated what he did to me, I hated how much I felt I needed him and at the same time could make me want to tear him apart. Was I asking too much of him, was it too soon to ask such things? Ugh…maybe I should want him to consider me a fling, it would make my news a lot easier to swallow.

“Well hello Red, how are you today-oh….not well it seems?” Eliza’s hair has grown below her shoulders, she smiled, her normal gloomy face gone.

“Eliza, how have you been? It has been ages.” She sat down next to me.

“Well truthfully it’s been about two months since we spoke and about four since you visited. But I wouldn’t call it ages, you are busy.”

“I hear you have been busy as well, what have you been up to?” she held up her hand and showed me a mark on her own hand that that looked similar to the guys pact marks but had different symbols within it.

“I am now an official witch, I have joined a coven and sworn my life to them.”

“That is a big step to take, but it is what you wanted right?” She beamed.

“Of course, I have wanted this all of my life, I grew up alone you know, I lost my family a very long time ago.” Interesting, she grew up as an orphan….

“My condolences, that had to have been hard for you.”

“My distant relatives raised me but I was simply sent to boarding schools that…let’s just say didn’t approve of my affiliation with demons. I was punished often but I knew what my heart wanted. You know what that is like, for your heart to want something so bad that you cannot let it go even if you wanted to. It calls you almost and though you want to ignore it, you cannot help yourself.” Like that damned avatar of pride.

“You mean like my plants?”

“Yes exactly! Oh forgive me, I have been so chatty! How have you been?”

“No, you are excited about your news, it is understandable. I have been well; my grades are still good, student council is fantastic and other than that I don’t have any news, I’ve been going with the flow so to speak.”

“Miss Minamino I don’t think you are being truthful with me.” I kept my face calm, my smile sincere looking and my eyes on her.

“I do not know what you mean.”

“You got that big honor from Diavolo himself and you dance with each of those amazing brothers, one dance seemed a little….intimate.”

“It was nothing but a dance, there were no emotions behind it.”

“Come now, a charming demon shares the floor with you in that manner and you brush it off? I think you protest too much.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Eliza, I feel nothing for him.”

“Oh, well that’s a shame…he surely seemed to have feelings for you but of course Lucifer stole the show so I would expect that you would forget about him.” What…?

“So your new coven, what were the things you needed to do to join them?”

“Are you interested in joining us?”

“Just interested in the process, I may need to know for a future lesson.”

“Well I had to pledge my soul to darkness, take many lessons and learn potions and stars. I was initiated when I made a pact with four demons.”

“Four demons….that seems extensive, what if you cannot find anyone to do it with you?”

“That is where my magic came in, Beel had an allergic reaction and I was able to save him thankfully, he made a pact to say thanks. The same thing happened with Satan, he came to me to help him with a…um, a wardrobe malfunction. And Belphie was doing bad in chemistry which is my specialty of course. I mean they helped me out because I helped them, anyway before I knew it I had gotten all of my tasks done to be initiated.” But who was the fourth?

“That is amazing Eiza, what does Riley think of all of this?” her smile faded and she looked angry as she looked over the other side of the lunch room.

“I’m so sorry, if I misspoke.”

“No, no…we are ok, we just had a fight is all. He doesn’t like my affiliation with witches and demons or dark magic for that matter.”

“But I thought, he knew about it all along?”

“Oh he did, but I guess he thought it was all talk until I got initiated. I think that Azrael girl got in his head, she’s sitting with him right now.” I looked in that direction and I saw the two of them talking, I remember how she didn’t even like me enough to give me first aid and I was only half demon.

“Doesn’t it upset you that he’s talking to an angel, sitting with her instead of you? It seems disrespectful to me.” She looked over and turned back with a shrug.

“I like Riley I do, but I honestly don’t feel jealous; I feel confident in myself that even if he wanted someone else I could curse him to the point he would scream my forgiveness upon deaf ears.”

“Oh….do you think…?”

“Her? Of course not, he would have asked her out if they had a thing and besides she’s like the angel of chastity or something; she won’t even hold hands with a boy let alone make out with one. I heard when the brothers fell their roles up there were all appointed to new angels and she got Asmo’s old gig.”

“I cannot imagine Asmo being chaste.” Just imagining Asmodeus as the angel of chastity made me uncomfortable.

“Right? You hear a lot of gossip living with angels they are more like a bunch of chickens the way they cluck haha! Luke is cool, he doesn’t like what I’m doing, but he doesn’t preach at me like miss chicken over there. Either way, I know what I want and no one is going to get in my way. I worked too hard for anyone to stand in my way, I want to be the most powerful witch in the universe someday haha!”

“You really have changed, I like it.”

“You have too, looks like we both stopped being so uptight huh? I can’t believe you made friends with all seven of those brothers, I still remember when you corrected Lucifer in orientation, now that was priceless! You got so deep under Mr. Tall dark and handsome.”

“Eliza…the way you talk about demons…have you ever thought…”

“Of dating one, no….demons and I go back to a time that wasn’t so great. In fact for a few years of my life I hated them with a passion.” I saw a flash of rage in her eyes and I shifted in my seat.

“What changed?”

“We are all creatures under the same stars, and I cannot condemn a race for the mistakes of a few. Since then I really grew to know them as people and well, I can say they are like my spirit animals.”

“I can understand that, I’m glad you have gotten to a happy place in your life.”

“Can I confess something to you?”

“Sure you can tell me anything.” She looked around then, before leaning into my ear, tucking my hair behind it.

“I had wanted you to be the one to ask me out for a while.” Now I was blood red as I looked into her cool blue eyes.

“I am just attracted to your energy, there is something about you that isn’t normal and I’m Pansexual so it just sort of happened. I’m sorry if I was a little hands on with you.” That explained a lot.

“It is fine, I hold no grudges Eliza, I promise.” The bell rang to alert us lunch was over and the students got up to leave.

“You let me chatter on and on, I didn’t get to hear about your adventures here.”

“Like I said, nothing much had happened to me. I will see you later?”

“Sure, I have things to do with the coven but I’ll look over my schedule.”

“Of course, I will do the same. Hey I have to ask, who is the fourth pact you made?”

“Oh…Levi of course, we are both TSL fans and I traded an autographed DVD set. I have to go Red, I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah….see you later.” I couldn’t believe it….so much information to take in and Levi had a pact from her too? When I asked him about it all he didn’t believe me! Would this mean that the pact was a coincidence? But it’s the pact marks themselves that are the problem…but if Levi has a pact and has no problem that just makes this a bigger mystery. And what was up with Riley and Azrael? I had to talk to them too, something was fishy about it all and I had the feeling that I had taken two steps backwards in this investigation.

L

I had finished my tasks that night and decided to go room to room to check on my brothers they all seemed okay for the most part, I knocked on Levis door with no answer. I went in and he was staring into his monitor playing a game, nothing odd there but as I turned to leave he rose his hand and waved.

“You could knock you know.”

“I did, you must not have heard.”

“Eh, what’s up?”

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Same as I always have why do you keep asking? Is this about Satan, Belphie and Beel?”

“I’m just making sure alright? But if you hear anything or if you are suddenly unwell could you let me know please?”

“Yes Dad.” He waved me off and I shut the door, Jetèa was waiting in my room and she looked agitated.

“What is the matter?” She handed me her tape recorder.

“I need you to go over this conversation and let me know if there is anything there you find odd. You would know more about witchcraft than I do.” I took her hand and pulled her closer to me.

“I will do that, but I need to talk to you about this morning.”

“Please I don’t want to talk right now, I have to go look up the town of terekhovo, and see if I can find anything there.” I set the recorder on my desk and pulled her into me.

“Tèa please I have been horrible, please stay with me tonight and we can go over it together.” She pushed herself away from me and slapped my face.

“There are more important things to think about right now, I would think you would consider that!” she huffed as she turned to leave, stopping at my doorway.

“You don’t get to toy with my emotions Lucifer, sleep alone.” I suppose it was my turn to feel the sting of rejection. I sighed and sat at my desk turning on the tape recorder.

_“I hear you have been busy as well, what have you been up to?”_

_“I am now an official witch, I have joined a coven and sworn my life to them.”_

_“That is a big step to take, but it is what you wanted right?”_

_“Of course, I have wanted this all of my life, I grew up alone you know, I lost my family a very long time ago.”_

_“My condolences, that had to have been hard for you.”_

_“My distant relatives raised me but I was simply sent to boarding schools that…let’s just say didn’t approve of my affiliation with demons. I was punished often but I knew what my heart wanted. You know what that is like, for your heart to want something so bad that you cannot let it go even if you wanted to. It calls you almost and though you want to ignore it, you cannot help yourself.”_

_“You mean like my plants?”_

_“Yes exactly! Oh forgive me, I have been so chatty! How have you been?”_

_“No, you are excited about your news, it is understandable. I have been well; my grades are still good, student council is fantastic and other than that I don’t have any news, I’ve been going with the flow so to speak.”_

_“Miss Minamino I don’t think you are being truthful with me.”_

_“I do not know what you mean.”_

_“You got that big honor from Diavolo himself and you dance with each of those amazing brothers, one dance seemed a little….intimate.”_

_“It was nothing but a dance; there were no emotions behind it.”_

_“Come now, a charming demon shares the floor with you in that manner and you brush it off? I think you protest too much.”_

_“I don’t know what you are talking about Eliza, I feel nothing for him.”_

_“Oh, well that’s a shame…he surely seemed to have feelings for you but of course Lucifer stole the show so I would expect that you would forget all about him.”_

I replayed that last part three times…that was the last thing I needed to think about now.


	5. We are not so different after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetea and Lucifer make up and Jetea decides to talk to the angel Azrael to get an understanding of what is going on. she learns several new things that evening,

Chapter 31

L

After school I visited the library to gather all of the information that I could on magic, pacts and covens. I never had the need to worry about such things before, I had yet to meet a human who could do such peculiar things to a demon. This was all so odd… why is it that only humans can see the afflictions and why does it disappear and suddenly as it comes? Why would a pact mark be ‘infected’ and how could one young woman have the power to do all of this?

“Right here.” A stack of papers is tossed next to me on the table, Jetèa sat down and pulled the one from the top.

“What is this?”

“Terekovo Russia, a family was attacked and one member was sent to prison. There was reporting’s of strange occurrences going on in the town month prior, residents say that the wife was exhibiting strange behavior that could be related to witchcraft. The townspeople retaliated by storming the family home and slaughtering them.” She showed me newspaper articles and other information she had printed.

“That’s horrible; this is Elizaveta’s home town isn’t it?”

“The very one, there were a total of fourteen families that had strange accidents such as fires, pets being torn to pieces, children going missing and if you see here, there was a pentagram dug three feet deep into an entire acre of land of a neighbor.” I looked at the photos as she spoke and I knew right away that something was wrong.

“The way this was dug, and these animals here, this was done with clawmarks.”

“You’re saying a demon did this?”

“A rouge one at the very least yes…the markings are too distinct. And even if an animal could have killed these pets, there isn’t one alive organized enough to dig a pentagram with our kanjis within it.”

“It was because of these actions that the Morozov family was murdered. The mother was reported yelling about a demon running loose in the village and that she was trying to ward him away with her magic, she was put in prison for causing the mayhem and after that the occurrences stopped.” She looked up at me with concern as we both came to the realization that this may not be a coincidence.

“The Morozov family….that is Elizaveta’s family; she stated that there was a time she hated demons with a passion.”

“And this would be the thing to make that happen, now the question is whether this is really water under the bridge like she says or if it’s a cover and she is planning something for revenge.” She clicked her pen nervously. I noticed that she wore my feather in her hair today.

“That is still a very serious accusation, you have to get all the information you can Jetèa, we don’t want to wrongly accuse her of something like this.”

“I understand, I will be speaking to Azrael today and Riley tomorrow, hopefully they will divulge some secrets without any sort of prodding. I am still angry with you; I want you to know that. But…I missed you these past three days, I’m sorry I tried to rush things, I suppose I am more inexperienced than I thought I was. This is a life change, and I don’t want you to make any decision you would regret. So forget it ever happened okay? I don’t want to fight anymore.” She would truly give up like this? This isn’t the Jetèa I know, she’s guarding herself.

“I do not wish to fight with you either, but I do not want to drop the subject matter. Let’s settle this situation first alright, and then we can talk with our full attention?” She leaned over and rested her head on my right shoulder, with a sigh.

“Alright…I would like that, you are so adorable when you act like this.”

“Like what?” she caressed my face as she leaned up to kiss me.

“Like you are a big softie under all of that stone; I know you are, and the moment you let me see it I cannot get enough of it. I want to know all of you, all of your dreams, fears and fantasies.”

“So if I told you that I wish to bind you by your wrists so that you cannot get away and punish you would you wish to know more?” I watched her face turn bright red and she gave a sly smile.

“I always took you to be that type, you take too much joy in punishing Mammon, but I feel mine would be different right? But did you forget Senpai, I submit to no one; or does that burn in your mind still?” She spoke so softly in my ear it made my hair stand on end, so we were back to that game; who would yield first, who can break the others guard? I gripped her thigh with my right hand and put my left firmly around her throat, lifting her head so that I could whisper in her ear in return.

“Do you think I cannot break you; that I haven’t already thought of the many methods? Be careful who you taunt little virgin, or I may not be so gentle when that time comes.” Her breath shook and she was red as a beet; I wasn’t afraid to break the boundaries she danced around.

“I win.”

“Shut up!” she tried to swing at me but I kissed her mouth as I held her wrists.

“That reminds me, I am holding a meeting with the others to discuss a new fund raiser; it wasn’t important enough to include Diavolo, so it will just be us. Don’t be late.”

“Of course I will head over as soon as I am finished.” I gripped her wrist tighter and she looked at me confused; she had awoken these thoughts I had buried a while ago.

“I do not like to be ignored, do it again and I may have to punish you after all.” She smiled wickedly sat in my lap and leaned into my ear.

“Then punish me Senpai…if you can, but I must warn you I have been trained to fight for many years, I may enjoy a few chains and the crack of your whip. Aww you are so adorable when you blush, that is a definite win for me.”

“Get off of me!” Damn girl, she chuckled as she climbed off my lap.

“Wait, how did all of that remind you of a meeting?”

“Because if Mammon is late…again, I will string him up by his ankles and hang him from the chandelier.”

“I’m still surprised it holds his weight. Well I must be going, I’ll leave that work with you.”

“Hey Tèa, how did you learn to…do that with your voice?” Something in her voice made her feel very strong and I could swear I could feel noticeable amount power coming from her for only a moment.

“My mother, she can be a very dominant woman at times and she’s a psychologist. You see she enjoys the moment in a fight when she can incite just the right mix of sheer terror and arousal. Knowing a beautiful woman could kill a man in an instant, strip them of their power so easily can really mess with their heads, fill them with desire. She feeds off of it; she taught me that the correct tone of voice can make all the difference.”

“Ah….that makes sense.”

“You do it too you know.”

“I know….i just didn’t know you did.”

“I had to win, even if it was underhanded, I’ll see you in a couple of hours Senpai.” She waved with a smile as she left for the exit. Something in that entire exchange seemed so off; she sounded distracted more so than I would have expected after testing the waters with her, this wasn’t the first time. But then I couldn’t think straight myself with all of this madness. When this was over I was going to take her away on a trip, but before then I had to meet her mother, she seems intriguing.

J

I had heard from Luke that in the evenings Azrael liked to come by the large fountain on campus to feed the koi. I raced over and luckily found her. I turned on my tape recorder before approaching, not knowing what she would say or do once she saw me. I did take that measure and waited until I had a valid reason to approach before coming all this way.

“Azrael, hello!” She spun around afraid at first but then calmed and turned her back. Geez, I wasn’t coming to attack her.

“Jetèa Minamino, what brings you here?”

“You left your notebook in class, I figured you would need it; I asked Luke where I could find you, I hope that is alright.” She turned back around and took the white notebook from my hand looking over the notes carefully before putting it in her bag.

“Thank you very much, now I suppose you would like to sit and talk to me, or else you would have left by now.” This was going to be a very long conversation.

“It is so odd that the koi here are no different than the koi anywhere else. There are a lot of different creatures but the koi are the same. I pity them.” I watched as the multicolored fish ate the pieces of bread she threw in the water.

“Why would they be different? And why would you pity them?”

“Look at where they live, there is hardly any sun and the air is so thick here, it’s suffocating. They live in hell and don’t know it.”

“Then wouldn’t the fact that they don’t know it be good?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well think about it, if your home was all you knew and you grew to love that home then it shouldn’t matter where you are. These fish don’t know what hell or heaven or anything else is. All they know is this pond and the food you give them. They are happy where they are.”

“They are fish, they know nothing!”

“And yet you would pity a stupid creature?” Her silver eyes flashed at me as she stood.

“I couldn’t ask you to understand, you are a demon after all. Half or not a demon is a demon through and through you are corrupt and do not know the difference between right and wrong.”

“Why are you saying these things to me? You do not know me or anything I have done with my life! I have lived as a human until I came here and the only difference between here and now is that I can feel free here. I don’t look to harm anyone, I don’t want to corrupt anything! I want to help people it is why I came here! Don’t preach at me like you know me!”

“You are right, I do not know you; I have heard of your work and it does seem commendable but I have my suspicions.” She walked closer and touched my forehead and I felt myself glow for a few seconds before fading again.

“Perhaps I have misjudged you, you run rampant with a house full of male demons yet you keep yourself chaste, even being half-demon yourself. Why do you not give into temptation?” And this used to be Asmo’s job?!

“Why would I just sleep with a bunch of guys because they are there? I care about and respect them; I don’t even feel that way about them!”

“But you are in love; I can see it in your spirit. I know all about love, and you have it; I have to say I am impressed.” Keep it together Jetèa, keep it together.

“Why do you hate demons so much? Why do you have so much prejudice against us when you know nothing of us?”

“Us? You get offended when I call you a demon yet you still group yourself with them? To answer your question I do not like the demon mindset, they destroy corrupt and foul everything holy. They want to take all for themselves and leave ruin and pain in their wake. Do you think because Lucifer lavished you with his charm and kept his hands to himself that he isn’t at fault? You think he can be absolved?”

“No, I never said-“ She spread her gorgeous white wings to the sky as she stretched and walked closer to me.

“Let me tell you about your beloved, he led an army of wayward angels to rise against our father, they were not strong or wise enough to even stand a chance. Do you know how many angels died on both sides? How many never would have if Lucifer never let his pride get the better of him? Think about that, think about that before you look at him with dreamy eyes and want to heal his pain, because you can’t, you can’t turn him from his sin…that is the point of being damned.” She looked so sad now as she walked to a bench and sat. I followed her and sat beside her, tears fell from her eyes that looked like starlight.

“I hate it here…A lot of these demons….i watched them fall; I had seen them in their splendor and when I see them all I see is sadness. Asmodeus was so beautiful and so kind and he could find the beauty in everything. Lucifer would shine so bright you would never see his face….he used to be the angel of humility…they were all so amazing and look at them now, reduced to their polar opposites and wallowing in darkness.” She cried and I put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, but I am a half demon by birth; am I to be condemned for my blood?” she sniffled and looked at me.

“There are two types of demons, the ones that were here before time itself and the angels who lost their way and became consumed by darkness, the many types around the many regions show you just how advanced the system is. I do not like demons for their nature, they are greedy and violent monsters who will use your flesh before tearing you apart; you know what I mean.”

“I do…” I thought of Damien and his gang, there was no way they were ever once angels.

“But the ones who were once my brothers….it hurts to see them more, because I knew them at their best.”

“Family makes mistakes, some you cannot come back from; but you cannot disown them entirely.”

“ha, actually that was they point or their damnation…”

“I mean you Azrael!” she looked at me surprised, I turned completely and put my hands on her shoulders.

“You can still love them even if they are no longer your brothers, even if they are not know you once knew they are still alive aren’t they? And they have hearts and feelings and they are trying to cope with their mistakes like anyone does!”

“Of course I love them, that is why it hurts; I will never see them as I knew them ever again. What can you do when someone you love changes like that?” I thought of my own brother, he used to be so sweet and meek until I ruined him and made him form the beast he manifests from his rage, once Kio is over the edge, only mother can keep him from trying to kill others; it is why he secludes himself so much. I did that to him, I can understand her pain.

“You just have to be patient and love them anyway.” She stood and walked in a little circle, thinking over my words.

“I suppose you are right, I just…I don’t understand why anyone would choose to live in darkness like this.” I had my opening, I had to take a risk.

“Is that why you were upset with Eliza?” she sighed and looked upward.

“Elizaveta…..how could you be so blind? You know she joined a coven, sold her soul away? I mean I tried to tell her this would not be good for her but she would not listen to me! I mean at least you were born this way but she took part in it like it were a new craze! I do not understand it!”

“Maybe it isn’t your job to understand, maybe it is your job to find the beauty in everyone and show them love and to love themselves.” She gave me the oddest look as she tucked her pale blue hair behind her ear.

“I suppose you are right…your words are insightful; I am sorry I had not spoken to you before. And I apologize for my behavior with you in your room.”

“It’s ok.” She sighed and looked back to the koi.

“it isn’t hell to them…interesting.” She smiled to the fish that nibbled at her fingertips.

“I have to go now, it is nearly eight oclock, I have to study for my next exam.”

“Oh wait Azrael, I have to ask you; do you know anything about demons being afflicted by the pacts they make?”

“Being afflicted by pacts, I have never heard of that at all.”

“Well can I show you these photos and maybe you can tell me what you think?” I showed her the photos I took of Belphie’s back and she cringed.

“It reminds me of that once disease…shingles the humans call it? but this is odd, in one I see only the mark of the pack and the other is….the rash but in the same exact pattern.”

“They were taken ten minutes apart, the first was with the rash.” She stared at me wide eyed and gave back the photos.

“No, this is not good at all, I will consort with Luke about it.”

“No! Wait, we do not know who is up to something or if this is a strange coincidence.” She turned and hugged me close which surprised me.

“Jetèa, you have entrusted me with this, and Luke will never divulge a secret; we are angels and we do not lie. I will help you solve this.”

“Thank you Azrael…” she smiled as she spread her wings and took off. It was getting dark so I knew I had to get to the council hall for this meeting. My DDD went off:

 **Lucifer:** ‘Tèa, are you near the hall?

 **‘Tèa** : Yes, I’m almost there.

 **Lucifer:** Good, I was looking over more information on this incident and I am running behind, can you take over until I get there?

 **‘Tèa:** Of course.

 **Lucifer:** Wonderful, thank you Beloved, I will be there shortly.

 **‘Tèa:** I love you Lucifer….

It was quiet for several minutes after that and I was really feeling stupid.

 **Lucifer:** I love you as well; I was hoping to tell you in person…

 **‘Tèa:** That is alright; you will still have that chance.

 **Lucifer:** I will see you soon.

It had just occurred to me that we had just officially told each other those three words, and through a text of all things. I suppose I wasn’t thinking on that behalf but at least he responded. I entered the council hall with my charts and plan in tow, the guys sat around the table instead of their normal seats, no need to be formal when Diavolo wasn’t here they were even all eating pizza.

“Guys we have to get this meeting under way.”

“Where is Lucifer?” Belphie raised his head from the table.

“He is running behind but he will be here soon.

“So he has you running the show in his place huh? He must really trust you to put you in charge, he’s been acting like a total jerk to you any other time and yet lets you run the meeting.” Satan chuckled.

“Why the change, did he lose a bet or something or did you prove him wrong yet again?” Belphie and Satan started up their usual banter but I was not liking the subject.

“Those two are always off again and on again, they don’t know if they want to be friends or enemies!” Levi chimed in to the jest as Beel looked away, shoving another slice of pizza in his mouth.

“Right they can’t make up their minds, next we’ll find out that they’re dating!” The boys continued to laugh and I joined but my voice was too forced and they were all looking at me in awkward silence. Belphie stood up and looked closer at me.

“Wait…is….is that HIS feather in YOUR hair?”

“Um…this is not on the agenda for the meeting, we have to get onto the reason we are here.”

“Then simply tell us it isn’t true and we will move on Jetèa.” Satan nearly glared in my direction. I stammered and they both looked at Asmo.

“Well don’t look at me! I don’t know a thing!”

“You’re the biggest gossip, if you didn’t know you would be asking with the rest of us Asmo!”

“Holy shit, it is true!”

“Guys we have to go on with the meeting!”

“Whatever, to hell wit this!” Mammon got up, throwing his chair across the room as she stormed off. Lucifer is so going to be pissed if this meeting hasn’t started when he gets here! I ran after Mammon grabbing him by his arm.

“Mammon please we have to go back!”

“Why I aint nuttin’ but a joke to ya, why I gotta go back there and get laughed at like some idiot?” he looked so angry, I had no idea what got him so riled up.

“I don’t understand….”

“Ya blow me off every chance ya get, and when ya are around ya payin’ more attention to the others and not me! Ya coulda jus told me the truth instead of avoidin’ me, makin’ me look like an idiot!” He looked at me and his face slowly changed.

“You don’t know.”

“I don’t know what, what are you trying to tell me?!” He began to laugh, but this was a sad defeated laugh.

“Of course ya don’t, ya wouldn’t look at me anyway. Why go for a stupid scumbag like me, when ya got the proud and mighty Lucifer?! Now I really feel like a moron!” Oh holy shit…! Did he confess his feelings to me and has been waiting for a response all this time?!

“Mammon you are not an idiot!”

“Of course I am, I’m a stupid, worthless, scummy good for nothin’ loser!”

“Stop it don’t say that!!”

“EVRYBODY ELSE DOES, WHY CANT I? You was the only one who saw more in me, you was the only one who stood up for me! Ya even forgave me…but it weren’t enough…when we danced I thought…” He was breaking apart, why didn’t I see it? Why didn’t I make it clear so many times before? I put my arms around him and he tried to push me away.

“Don’t you dare say that you are nothing, that is not true Mammon and it never was! I’m so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you this way but don’t think this way of yourself!” he suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into him and kissed me.

L

I arrived at the council hall about ten minutes late, I had been researching the incident and lost track of time, but I knew Jetèa could handle them. I walked inside to a commotion in the middle of the hallway, I kept just around the corner to see what was the matter.

“You don’t know.”

“I don’t know what, what are you trying to tell me?!”

“Of course ya don’t, ya wouldn’t look at me anyway. Why go for a stupid scumbag like me, when ya got the proud and mighty Lucifer?! Now I really feel like a moron!” So now they know and of course Mammon was jealous, was he the one Elizaveta spoke of…it made sense to think so.

“Mammon you are not an idiot!”

“Of course I am, I’m a stupid, worthless, scummy good for nothin’ loser!”

“Stop it don’t say that!!”

“EVRYBODY ELSE DOES, WHY CANT I? You was the only one who saw more in me, you was the only one who stood up for me! Ya even forgave me…but it weren’t enough…when we danced I thought…” she was trying to comfort him, but he grabbed her and kissed her! It felt like a shot through my chest to see his arms around her, his mouth on hers. My claws dug deep into the brick wall a moment longer and I would take his head clean off in a rage.

She then shoved herself free and slapped him so hard it echoed in the hall.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!” he looked at her so pitifully as he held his cheek.

“Tell me ya didn’t feel anythin’.”

“Mammon, don’t.” he kept trying to approach her and she kept backing away.

“Tell me you didn’t feel that jus now…between us, I felt it…”

“Leave it alone, you don’t want me to-“

“I love you Tèa…” He reached for her and she slapped his hand away. I saw the ice form in her eyes as she looked up to him her shoulders squared and her fists clenched.

“Well I don’t love you; do you know what I felt? Revulsion. Why would you ever think I would want a jackass like you? You don’t bring anything to the table for me to work with; you have no ambition and no future other than continuing to be a disappointment to all you care about. What the hell were you really thinking? You, honestly? Get over yourself and get out.” Mammon fought the tears in his eyes as he left the building, luckily not seeing me. Once he was gone, she began to cry…I know what you did; and I commend you for trying to protect him, but as I told you I am possessive and will not allow another to have you. I followed Mammon out of the Hall, I know you will dry your tears and conduct business as usual, for the sake of your pride.


	6. Revenge is a dish best served cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer teaches Mammon a lesson. Jetea speaks with Riley and finds out something interesting

Chapter 32

L

“MAMMON!!!” He turned as I stormed down the outside stairs, a snide look on his face.

“Lucifer I ain’t goin’ back in there, I got stuff to-“ I punched him square in his jaw and sent him flying towards the fountain; he quickly got to his feet angrily and spit the blood from his mouth.

“The hell is ya problem?! You gonna-“ I kicked him in his chest and sent him back to the ground, he looked up at me in terror as he realized then that I had changed and was nowhere near done with him. I was quickly on him, pinning him down with my knee in his chest and a fist around his throat choking him.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go back for the stupid meeting ya don’t have to-“ I wasn’t listening at that point I repeatedly punched him in the face as he tried to fight me off of him. He gathered the strength to shove me away so that he could change as well, he looked furious as he stared me down.

“Look I ain’t in the mood for ya bullshit today Lucifer! If ya want a fight ya got one!” He knows he can’t beat me in a fight and I was incredibly livid at this moment.

“I bet you aren’t in the mood, you underhanded thieving little bastard.” He backed away confused, he then looked to the entrance I came out of and the realization struck his face right before I did again. He rolled onto his stomach and I was on him again my knee in his back. I grabbed his right arm and pulled it backward and slammed his head into the concrete with my left hand.

“I…I’m sorry okay, I wasn’t thinkin’!”

“Oh but you were; you were thinking of taking her from me. You knew she belonged to me and yet you put your filthy hands on her anyway!!” I yanked his arm out of its socket making him scream as I held his head into the ground.

“Lucifer please…I’m ya brother..” He whimpered so pitifully, trying to beg for mercy.

“Which is the only reason why I don’t rip it clean off; and why your betrayal is that much more revolting!”

“She don’t even want me okay?! She never cared anythin’ bout me! I’m just a damn joke to her like everybody else!! So ya got nuttin’ to worry about!!!” I yanked his arm again and he screamed in pain and I saw her face flash before my eyes.

“You imbecile…of course she cares about you!” I lifted off of him and stood as he rolled onto his side holding hid dislocated shoulder.

“She said those things to you to make you stop; she was trying to protect you.”

“Protect me, from what?”

“From me!” I kicked him in his ribs and sent him rolling several times as he cried out. I walked leisurely as he writhed and I was once again over him with my hands on both sides of his head staring down into his eyes.

“What you did to her was blatantly disrespectful; and yet she still cared enough to push you away to avoid my wrath. It hurt her to hurt you, and if not for that fact I would have my hands around your throat as I speak.” I leaned into his ear and he flinched and trembled, not knowing how or when I would strike him next.

“She. Is. Mine. Let that settle through your thick skull now and there will no longer be an issue. If the two of you remain friends that is her choice, but put if you ever put your hands on her again in that manner…” I raked my claws across his cheek, leaving only faint marks. I wanted to hurt him so much more, but he was my brother after all, in the end they were all I had. I grabbed his arm and pulled it back into place again and tossed him my handkerchief.

“Consider this your warning.” I walked away back toward the house.

“W…wait, ya not goin’ in there?” I could hear him sitting up behind me.

“No, I don’t want her to see me this way.” I was still too angry to face her now, even though she handled the situation in the best way I could hope for I couldn’t look at her right now, or any of them for that matter. The best thing I could do was go home and try to cool down before I saw her again.

J

Lucifer never made it to the meeting so I was forced to conduct it on my own while three of the brothers looked at me with slight anger in their eyes and another absent completely. We were to hold another Yakisoba bread sale in a month, the revenue would help fund the end of the year celebration. The guys did propose that instead of one sale we could have a bit of a fair, it would be a lot of work but we agreed it would be fun. Now I just had to take this and the recordings of my conversations with Azriel to Lucifer. He never missed a meeting before and I was growing increasingly worried that something had happened to him, especially when he never came to breakfast the next day or on campus. I went to his room after classes were over nearly running all the way there. I knocked on his door and to my surprise it creaked open, it was locked before. I slid inside and made eye contact with him as he sat at his desk. He never looked at me but remained focused on his paperwork.

“Lucifer…you never came to the meeting; I also didn’t see you in school…are you alright?” He still didn’t look at me. I set the bento box next to him along with a cup of black coffee.

“I know you must be hungry…I made you a late lunch.” I reached to pet his hair and his eyes flitted up to me and I stopped. This look in his eye…it was a little frightening.

“How did the meeting go, what did I miss?” He went right back to his papers and I felt a lump in my throat, what did I do wrong?

“I told them about the fundraiser as you instructed, they propose that we make it a sort of fair with several booths and activities for the students to participate in. They are already putting together a plan to get it underway but I told them I needed your permission to make this sort of change.” I watched as his jaw clenched and he continued filling out this form or that.

“What materials are they going to use? And where would they get such activities?”

“They told me that they had done something similar a few years back, there was still wood left over to build them as well as several backyard games for them to lay out. They are still working on the exact things to do, but the Yakisoba bread sale is very much underway, Levi wants to put up a manga reading booth and Asmo wants a kissing booth. I was also thinking that it would be fun if we had a dunking booth, the students would line up to dunk some of us and it would be fun.”

“By some of us you mean me?” his tone was quiet and yet…it felt threatening.

“No, several of us would be in the booth…I didn’t think-“

“What else happened?” I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate.

“There was an incident…they…figured out about us.” He didn’t even look up.

“That so?”

“Yes. Mammon…he didn’t take it too well. He was angry, I believe he may have said something to me at the party and…I never gave him a response. That was my error I didn’t realize…but anyway he made a move on me and…”

“And?” He now looked at me and I saw the fury in his eyes; should I have told him when he was already in such a bad mood?

“I slapped him, and I said hurtful things to him in response. I don’t think he will pursue further, I made my point.”

“And how did it feel?”

“What?” He stood and approached me I felt such a pressure from his power and anger.

“How did it feel to have my brother’s lips on yours; to feel his hand run down your back?” Oh no….he saw.

“Lucifer…”

“Why don’t you tell me what you felt Tèa, tell me if you felt what he did; tell me if you felt it when you slept last night.” I slapped him and grabbed me by my arm and shoved me against the wall.

“Stop it! You’re being disgusting!”

“Then tell me the truth…tell me if you have feelings for my brother!”

“I’m here aren’t i?! I struck him and I am standing here!! You are being an ass!” I turned to leave and he blocked my way, his hands against the wall in both sides as he panted. I saw rage in his eyes…I reached up and fixed his disheveled hair.

“Are you going to hurt me Lucifer?” His eyes softened at my words and he broke eye contact.

“I care about Mammon, but not in the way he wants me to. That kiss felt nothing like the first time our lips met. So to answer your question, I felt something, but it was like comparing a gust to a hurricane.” He leaned his head against mine and wrapped his arms around me.

“He told you…he told you before I could…” That’s what it was. Of course he was possessive and his ego was struck hard, but what got him was hearing Mammon confess his love when he still struggled to find the words himself. He nestled his face in my hair and I wrapped my arms around him.

“I didn’t want you to see me this way. I was so angry, I’m so sorry you had to see that. I can’t keep from sinning against you; please forgive me.” One thing I noticed was that when it came to me…he would soften considerably. He would never admit fault or show such vulnerability with anyone else. He did say that I had some sort of effect on him, but was it to the point that I could even calm him after seeing something like that?

“I love you so much; the thought of you being with another…I just couldn’t take it. I couldn’t let you go after knowing what it is to have you close to my heart.” He finally told me he loved me, I nearly swooned.

“I forgive you, just please don’t be so hard on Mammon alright? I should have paid better attention; have you seen him, he wasn’t in school.” He gave me steady eye contact and the gears in my head began to work.

“What did you do?!”

“I taught him a lesson in keeping his hands to himself, I wasn’t severe; he has you to thank for that.” If this was the first time Lucifer had dolled punishment to Mammon for one stupid thing he had done or another I would be angry with him. Mammon knew what he did, but it didn’t mean Lucifer could hurt him.

“He is fine, and I won’t harm him further as long as he shows you respect.” He knew I would be upset. Oh my goodness…the way he folds like this, it was subtle but it was there. I didn’t have to know what was on his mind when he held me this way. I wasn’t sure if he was thinking of anything in the far future, but I knew right now he was smitten with me. I lifted up and put my lips to his and I melted, we heard his door open and Belphie entered.

“Hey Lucifer is ‘Tèa in here we all need to go over the plans for the-“ He saw us, me nestled against his chest and his arms around me. His mouth twitched as he flipped through the papers. Lucifer released me

“Yes Belphie, she was telling me about the plans you had for the activities; I take it you came up with the dunking booth?” He smiled, but it wasn’t a hard or menacing smile, this was one of the smiles he graces me with. Belphie realized what was going on and chuckled.

“I did, I thought it would bring in revenue.”

“Can you imagine how many people would get in line to dunk me and Diavolo, I think that alone would make a killing.”

“Exactly my point!” They started talking over the plans and it was nice to see them to talk without an argument.

“Oh that reminds me I am late for a previous engagement; I hope you guys can carry on without me. I had to go and meet with Riley, he will be in class finishing his tutoring session.

“Yes, that is fine, don’t miss curfew.”

“Understood.” I left them to their talk and ran straight to the classroom Riley said he would be in. I had thought he would be the one to do the tutoring but he was being instructed. The demon girl walked past me, holding a book on Demonic Arts.

“Hey Riley, what’s going on?”

“Oh hey Tèa, I haven’t been doing too well in Demonic Arts, I’m practically failing. If it were math or science then I’m your bloke but I don’t get this magic stuff much.”

“I figure Eliza would be teaching you some stuff, she knows more about it.” His brown eyes darkened and he turned his head.

“I’m so sorry if I misspoke….” Now I had him.

“it isn’t that…I mean I guess we’re okay, I really don’t know anymore.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I mean when we all met she was this dark and gloomy know it all and she wouldn’t let anyone in to save her life. As I got to know her, I found that she was just really lonely, she didn’t have a family to really turn to and she turned to dark magic to fill that void.”

“So you are saying that her magic isn’t good then?”

“Well…please don’t tell anyone; but she said that when she was about five years old she would get visited by this demon. One night it tried to persuade her to come and live with it, all she had to do was break the seal that kept him out of her window. Once she did that he kidnapped her and her family chased it into a field where she said there was some sort of makeshift portal. Well her family got her back but all the neighbors saw was the family running round the field with torches and a giant pentagram dug deep into the farmer’s land. The other villagers were suffering hardship because of a demon and they blamed her families witchcraft for the misfortune. They rallied and murdered the family and sent her mother away to prison where she hung herself. Eliza doesn’t believe she did it on purpose though, but a way to tie up any loose ends.”

“So you mean, this demon went and caused all of that and then killed her mother so she wouldn’t tell on him?”

“That’s what she says. When she told me I found it so hard to believe that she would grow so fond of them especially enough to go to school here. It doesn’t make any sense unless….”

“Unless what?”

“I think she may be looking for that demon. I Think she joined that coven and is growing in power so that she can take revenge on that demon that caused her families death.”

“That is very serious Riley, maybe she is doing this for other reasons and you’re misinterpreting them?”

“She told me that the demon was a shape shifter but she knew is true form, and no matter what shape he took she would always feel the spiky skin on his cheek.” I remembered how she touched Satan and the way she would touch the faces of other demons she seemed to have gotten to know. She was cold at first but I figured she only grew to be affectionate once she knew them!

“Riley…do you know if she is planning anything?” Riley stood from his desk and looked out the window. He had his back to me but I could tell something was very wrong.

“She hasn’t told me anything, I keep telling her not to do this with the whole coven thing but she said that no one is going to stand in her way. I really like her, I do, but I’m afraid she is going to do something really bad that she can’t come back from.” This was very bad, given Eliza’s statement Riley was pretty much laying out the motive and means; but what was the plan?

“Riley, Eliza is my friend, but I have friends here too and if they could be in danger then I want to stop this from happening without anyone getting hurt. Is she planning something with these other witches or anything at all that seems she could put someone in danger?” He turned to me and leaned against the window sill, his eyes were empty and his hands trembled.

“Riley…”

“I’ve done something bad! Oh crikey, I’m such a dunce, I said too much!” he put his hands to his head and started sobbing.

“Riley please, I have to know, there could be demons and others in danger! Please Riley!” he looked at me with tears in his eyes, he nearly collapsed into me as he leaned into my ear.

“Eliza needed help to find four demons to form a pact with; she begged me to help her find anyone that would be impressive, so I suggested the brothers. She needed a reason for them to help her, and so…I stole and then made a copy of the key to the students private records and gave it to her. My hands are just as dirty! I didn’t think she would make that cake or cast that spell on Satan! The other two were innocent but she had stolen information to get them to make a pact with them! I had hoped that once she made them she would be over all of this but she just keeps going out with the coven and training to be stronger! I think she even made more pacts!” My heart stopped and i silently prayed that the recorder got that.

“Riley this is serious, you have to go to Lucifer to report this-“

“NO! I said too much please just forget it!” He ran away then and I was stuck. I wanted so much to have enough cause to unleash an investigation, but I didn’t think Eliza would really be doing something foul! Azrael spoke of her turning to darkness, but it was one thing to do magic and to learn it in the purpose of harming others! But Eliza was my friend….wasn’t she? We weren’t close enough to have sleepovers or tell our secrets, but I did like her. I don’t know how I could look her in the eye knowing she was hurting my brothers; I have to know why them, why would she hurt them?! I stopped the recorder and started out of the classroom when a pen caught my eye. It was golden and had an odd symbol on it. I tried to write with it, but it seemed to be out of ink. I still put it in my bag and left, something said to take it.

L

“So we are in agreement, we will have the Yakisoba booth, the manga reading booth, the ring toss booth, the bobbing for poison princess apple booth, the dunking booth and Asmo’s kissing booth will be the main attractions at the fair?” My brothers had gathered in my room to discuss the coming fair.

“Yes, everyone will line up to get a kiss from me!’

“All of this will be fun, I’ll get plenty of apples”

“This is great, the layout looks amazing, I think it will be a success.”

“Good, well done guys.”

“Hey…Lucifer, about Tèa..” I knew this was soon to come, and we were actually having a pleasant and constructive conversation.

“What about her?” Belphie, Satan and Levi looked at each other before turning back to me.

“Is it true, are you to…a thing?”

“Yes it is true; she and I have been in a relationship for nearly two months now.”

“You were such a jerk to her though!”

“We didn’t want to raise suspicion, I’m sorry we didn’t inform you sooner…Beel are you alright?” Beel smiled and nodded.

“You knew didn’t you?”

“Tèa told me, about a month ago.”

“What? No fair, and how did Asmo know?!”

“I was the one who supplied the kindling to their spark, of course I know. I would do anything for my big brother to find love and happiness right?”

“Asmo please stop snuggling up to me!”

“Well I guess I’m happy for you. She seemed happy, so…yeah.” Belphie looked away.

“I am happy for the both, I’m glad I can finally say it.”

“I just wanted to say I told you so!”

“We’re all here having a conversation without arguing for the first time in ages; if ‘Tèa did that then I can get behind it.” Satan stood off from us, his arms crossed.

“Satan, you don’t have to like it-“

“I don’t, plain and simple; but this was her choice so I won’t argue with it! And where is Mammon anyway? No one saw him since he stormed out of the meeting.”

“Hey guys I’m back…” Tèa walked in, a smile appearing as we walked in on us. They watched her as she timidly approached me in front of them, she put her hands on my waist and lifted up to kiss me. I returned her kiss and she broke it with a giggle, her face flushed. I wanted to do that for a while.

“Oh how adorable!” Asmo clapped with joy. I lead Tèa to the desk with our plans.

“This is what we have come up with so far for the fair; the food stands will be along this way and the activities will be over here. I will take these to Diavolo first thing unless you have something to add.” She looked over it a smile on her face.

“No, it looks good to me.”

“So I ain’t gonna get a look see?” Everyone looked to my doorway in surprise.

“There you are Mammon!”

“Holy shit…Mammon are you ok?”

“You look like a few trains hit you.” Jetèa rushed to look at his face but he wouldn’t let her near him.

“Guys can you excuse the three of us?” The look in her eye was fierce and my brothers obeyed without objection. She tried once again to look at him but he backed away afraid to even be touched by her.

“Stop it!! Come here now!!” She scolded him like he were a child and he relented; averting his eyes as she studied his black eye and swollen jaw. Then she lifted his shirt to find the dark bruises all over his ribs. I could feel her seething from where I stood.

“Dammit….Mammon I would punch you for being so stupid but that would be redundant at this point. Here, this will make it feel better.” She pulled her salve from her bag and began to apply it to the cuts on his face. I leaned back onto my desk and watched as she worked; I had made my point clear to him and as a result he wouldn’t so much as look at her and cringed as she lifted his shirt to treat his injuries.

“What I said last night was horrible and hateful and a lie. You are none of those things; I said them in hopes that you would forget about pursuing me. You are a good sweet person and I love you as my own brother; but I do not love you in the way you want me to. I’m so sorry that I didn’t understand your previous advancement….te amo…right? I don’t want this to change us as friends…you are still special to me. Let’s forget this mess happened okay?” He blushed and sighed. This was why my brothers stood by her; she was gentle and yet firm, she had a mother’s touch and it motivated them.

“I love you both in very different ways just as I love all of you in different ways. Lucifer, I chose you, but I will not tolerate this brutality on him or any of the others do you understand?! I won’t tolerate it!!” I didn’t appreciate her raising her voice to me, especially in front of him, I gave her a stern glare but she refused to back down. Well I did always admire her fire,

“I promised you that already have I not?” She sighed and walked over to touch my face and took my hand in hers then she put forth her other hand for his and he hesitated looking to me in fear.

“If she chooses to be your friend, I have no objections.” Mammon lifted his hand and she took it too.

“Guys this is serious…I need you to get along, all of you; do you understand?”

“I’m…sorry Tèa…Lucifer; what I did was wrong and it won’t happen again.”

“And I will mind my temper…when necessary.”

“Luci…” She sighed.

“Pfft Luci? Ha!” I cracked my knuckles and he flinched. Something in her face changed, she had such sadness in her eyes.

“Tèa, what is the matter?”

“What’s goin’ on?” She held our hands and looked away crestfallen,

“I need you guys to get along; I need you all to work together; because after I tell you what I heard, we are going to need all the help we can get.”


	7. Doctor Can you help me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The information has been taken to Diavolo and he begins to conduct interviews. Lucifer goes to the only demon hospital to get an understanding of what is going on

Chapter 33

L

Diavolo leaned over his desk listening to each of the recordings that Jetèa had made, his brow furrowed with concern as the minutes passed. He finally stopped the recorder and sighed heavily, the newspaper articles spread out beside him.

“What would you have us do Diavolo?”

“This is very alarming; I’ve spoken to the girl many times she had given no inkling of hatred of any kind towards us. If anything she showed adoration.”

“But after knowing this, it seems that she may be hiding something very big. Even if she isn’t out to persecute all demons, her vendetta against one is most definitely causing an issue.”

“I understand….Jetèa, these are the photos you showed to Azrael?”

“Yes sir, she cans see the blisters where it seems no demon can.”

“And you can see them as well.”

“Yes, it was what alarmed me and caused me to look into it in the first place.”

“I still do not understand why you had to show her those, it could have tainted the investigation.” She looked at me with a grimace.

“I don’t know a lot about celestial beings but I wouldn’t figure an angel to lie. If she can help us help them then I say we use it.”

“She is right about that; unfortunately this is all circumstantial, we are putting their words against hers, she stated she once hated demons but no longer does while Riley states that she is on a vendetta. We need physical proof of this, as well as any information we can gather on why your brothers are ill. I have heard of something similar to this but I have to go over my books again.” He turned to his bookshelf looking at the titles before pulling a few out.

“For now I want all of you to go about business as normal, keep track of any new symptoms in anyone including your brothers understand?”

“Of course.”

“In fact while we are on the subject, I will need you to go to the nearby doctor and ask if there have been a number of demons who have been suffering the same conditions I will need a number, go as quickly as you can.”

“Yes Diavolo, I will get on that right away.” I looked to Jetèa and she seemed nervous to be in his presence at this time.

“I need to speak with Jetèa about another issue; she will remain here for now.” I didn’t protest, not with the mood he was in, I needed the time to think anyway.

J

Diavolo looked at me with cold eyes that sent a wave of shock and anxiety through me, since I had known him he was all smiles and mischief. Even though he was also a student, he carried himself like a person of authority but

“Jetèa, I have to tell you that what you’ve done is reckless. You could have put everyone in jeopardy with your vigilante investigation. And if someone wants to do real harm to anyone here then they would no doubted hurt you to keep it hidden. What would I say to your parents if you had gotten hurt or worse? That would be the job I would have to take! And Lucifer even allowed you to act alone? ” This was the first time I was seen Diavolo look angry and I wasn’t liking the disappointment

“I apologize sir, but I could not stand by and watch them suffer; not when the evidence stared me in the face, circumstantial or not. Of course he fought me on it, but my first talk with Eliza was planned by her, since we were friends, it would have been more suspicious if I didn’t attend, the others I found specific reasons to pursue them.”

“Yes, I must say you’ve done well to obtain the information you have. I will have Barbatos escort Riley to my office; this is enough information for me to question him about the key he stole.”

“I thought of that, isn’t Asmo in charge of keeping that?”

“That is correct, he is coming now; I will speak with Riley about his side and then we will go from there. I don’t see Asmodeus as the type to hand someone a set of keys that is that important.”

“Very true.” There was a knock and Asmo came in looking very pale.

“Asmo… are you alright?”

“Oh…yes, I may be coming down with a cold, I feel very icky today.”

“Come and sit down please we need to speak to you and Jetèa is going to sit in.” Why did he need me to stay here, I already felt bad under his stare.

“Asmodeus, you are in charge of the keys to the student records correct?”

“Yes Sir, they are right here as we speak and I never leave them anywhere.” Asmo swung the set of keys around his finger.

“Have you given them to anyone else at any time in the past few months? This is important Asmo; you’re sure you didn’t leave them anywhere?” Diavolo had a serious look on his face and Asmo straightened and thought really hard.

“Well I mean I gave them to Levi, he said that Lucifer needed to access a document for the program.”

“Lucifer said this?”

“That is what Levi told me, he came around noon, borrowed them for thirty minutes and gave them back to me. It was the week of exams, I would day Wednesday I remember it vividly” Diavolo looked at me and nodded. I sent a message for Levi to get to Diavolo’s office ASAP.

“How long ago was this?”

“Um…let’s see; it was before we went on the lake day so I will say three months ago.”

“And that is the only time, none other?”

“No sir, none….did something happen?” Diavolo showed no emotion on his face as he wrote notes on his pad and clicked his pen.

“Thank you for your time Asmo, you can go now.” He began to shiver as he stood.

“Asmo, have you been feeling this way often?” Diavolo looked at me but I couldn’t help but speak up.

“Ugh…it’s nothing really, I’m sure it’s just a cold; don’t fret your pretty head, I will be fine for the fair.” He strutted out of the office but I knew it was a front, something was wrong.

“What are you thinking Jetèa?”

“I don’t like the way he looks, it’s how Belphie and Satan looked in the beginning.”

“Do you suppose he may have a pact with Elizaveta as well?”

“I don’t know, but I want to find that out, another thing is that Levi is another demon who has a pact with Eliza but he hasn’t shown any symptoms like the others, I find it odd.” Another knock and Levi poked his head in timidly.

“Y-you needed me?”

“Yes Levi I need to speak to you for a moment.” he sat in the seat beside me where Asmo just was.

“I need you to think back, about three months ago, do you remember Lucifer asking you to retrieve a set of keys?” Levi fidgeted and looked down as he thought.

“Yes I do! it was the week of exams….Wednesday he text me and told me to get the keys for him. I went and got them from Asmo and delivered them to him.”

“And how long before he gave them back to you?” He looked at Diavolo confused and shook his head.

“He said he would give them back to Asmo, I only took them to Lucifer and went to my class, I remember because it was about twelve thirty went I sat down.”

“And that was the last you saw those keys?”

“Yes sir, just as Lucifer he had them the last I saw.”

“Thank you Levi, that is all I need; enjoy the rest of your day.”

“O-okay! See ya ‘Tèa….” He left and we sat in a moment of grim silence.

“Jetèa….this is a real issue…”

“Lucifer wouldn’t steal the keys, you know him; he wouldn’t jeopardize the students that way!”

“I need to question him regardless you know that.”

“But Diavolo-“

“Everyone is a suspect in this and the more I dig, the more it seems that several hands were in this! I cannot put the lives of the students at risk; there has been a severe security breach. If this young woman put a student’s life in danger to make a pact then I have to turn every rock until everyone involved is punished!” I had seen Lucifer angry on several occasions and I didn’t feel the anxiety and fear that most others had, but the way Diavolo looked at me…the way his energy peaked made me understand why he is the prince of Devildom. I lowered my eyes and sat back in compliance. He stood and paced his hands cuffed behind his back.

“This is a very serious issue…because he was with me that Wednesday going over the D.E.V.I.L. proposal the two of you had just put together. There was no way he texted Levi, retrieved the keys or gave them to Asmodeus; he hadn’t left my office until nearly two in the afternoon. Someone is either lying….”

“Or their memories were altered.” He spun around as though I finished the thought for him.

“And if that is the case, there are a lot more students in danger than just the brothers or that rouge demon in question.” Diavolo looked very upset and my heart pounded. I had never hoped for one of my best friends to be lying more than any time in my life.

L

Diavolo looked furious. I knew he wouldn’t approve of her methods and I can imagine that he was scolding her for it; which of course meant I would hear his mouth for allowing it. I walked alone to the nearby hospital the many faces of others blurring as I passed them by. My brothers were in possible danger because of a witch with a grudge; of all the senseless and inconceivable things! If she put Beelzebub’s life in danger by giving him that cake knowing he was allergic I would have to fight to keep from harming her myself.

I entered the hospital; it wasn’t very big since demons are very resilient; anyone would only come here if they were deathly ill or had broken bones or any other very serious injury and that was few and far between. However I stepped into the building and I saw demons of different levels and ages lined up inside. I strode to the front desk, a nurse with blonde hair and short horns clicked away on the keyboard.

“If you are feeling ill you need to take a number, fill out the form and if your pain is greater than a seven stand over by the far wall.” She didn’t even look at me.

“Excuse me, I have a missive from Diavolo, I need to speak to the doctor concerning the ill in this hospital.” She looked up and finally laid eyes on me.

“Oh, excuse me….yes I will page him please have a seat.” I took a seat next to a demon in a black cloak. He was hooded and I couldn’t see his face; but he was silent and didn’t bother me, still I kept my guard up as I studied the others. Eventually some of them seemed to feel better and leave while others writhed in pain. What was this….did all of these demons have pacts with this girl?

“Nurse get over here quick he’s seizing!!” The doctor rushed out and was trying to treat a small demon who went into a seizure, he was one of the few who looked fine just moments ago. I rushed over and held him, he was a lower level creature but he was still young; maybe a few hundred years old he looked like a child. he spewed a bloody froth from his mouth as his eyes rolled back.

“Hold him steady!” The doctor administered a shot into his back and he slowly stopped. I held him in my arms as he stopped moving completely…

“Shit…we lost another one.” The Doctor snapped his rubber gloves off and shook his head. I held this little one in my arms and I couldn’t shake the horrible foreboding feeling. Was this related to what was happening? Will my brothers meet the same fate? My thoughts were interrupted by a sting in my arm.

“Sorry, I had to give you a vaccine, this little one died of a virus that has been going around in the slummy parts of Devildom. It causes cerebral edema, and in severe cases the pressure is too much and… give me your uniform and gloves I will have it all washed and I suggest you use the shower back here so you don’t transmit it to anyone else. I had only just noticed that I was cover in his blood. The doctor was taller than me, I could say a solid fix foot four and had long mint green hair he wore tied back, his sky blue eyes dark and analytical scanned me up and down as I stripped of the soiled clothing and handed it to him, my under shirt was still clean. But I still washed my face and hands for good measure.

“Are you alright?” he returned, as it seemed he had just finished washing his hands as well. Another demon followed behind him to sit on the examining table.

“Namtar, how long has this virus been infecting everyone and why wasn’t Diavolo notified?!” his eyes flitted to me and back to his patient.

“For someone who is so high ranking you certainly lack bedside manners.” I looked to the demon who looked at me in terror.

“Don’t worry, you do not have what Linlin had; this is much different…I cannot put my finger on it.”

“Are they complaining of weakness, soreness that feels like a blistering rash perhaps?” he turned to me with curiosity.

“Your brother…Belphagor…he came to me with those symptoms but I didn’t find anything he did have a mild fever, I gave him something for that.

“How many others have come with the same complaint?”

“You really want a number?”

“Diavolo requests it.” He sat back as he stuck the thermometer in the demons mouth. He slid across the floor in his rolling chair and picked up a notebook.

“This started about a few weeks ago, they all complained about the pains and weakness going on prior but it was all at varying times. But I know the symptoms all began no later than three months ago.” It seemed consistent to the others, theirs started more than a couple months ago.

“Now they didn’t begin to flood my office like I said a couple weeks ago, but all of them have the same symptoms and other than a fever I cannot pinpoint what is going on, not even blood tests are giving me anything.”

“Have they said anything about what could cause this?”

“Look by the time they come to me it’s so bad that all they can do it scream and point, I don’t get anything other than that, once it all disappears as they say they can then tell me that they usually feel weakend and then a pain like blisters are forming….from the inside.”

“What?”

“You heard me, it’s like their skin is boiling and the blisters are rising to the surface, that is how they describe it. But….I don’t see a thing and they can only point to a pact mark and say it hurts.”

“A pact mark….” So this was her doing.

“I have never heard of such a thing; oh but if you want a number I have seen….eighty four students that have had these complaints.”

“Students?!” he pulled the thermometer out of his mouth and gave him some aspirin, sending him on his way

“Yes that is what they all have in common, they all have pact marks and they are all students. But the thing is a lot of them don’t remember having pacts with anyone. I can assume they forgot, some of these spots they are easy to forget, but demons cannot form pacts with demons so unless they went to the human world there isn’t that much of a wide variety of humans to pick from.”

“And what are you trying to say?” he sprayed down the seat and shut the door.

“I’m saying out of three humans in all of Devildom you have one that I hear is now a witch and another who seems really chummy with the seven strongest demons here! If you want my professional opinion, it looks like they are clawing at the opportunity for power.” I felt my blood boil at his accusation…but I was willing to believe he was at least half right, Elizaveta was becoming a problem.

“Well it is an opinion after all.” He chuckled as he filled out his form.

“Well I would call it an observation and I would make another but I have bedside manners.”

“What about this virus, what is known about it?”

“It comes out every year, maybe ten young demons will die from it a year, the sad thing is, it wouldn’t be that many if they would come and get a vaccine. It is unrelated to this issue, but I have to see each one no matter what so what can I do? If I could just leave pain medicine in a candy bowl up front I would.” He left and returned with my uniform, in a plastic bag

“It needs dried, but it is sanitized, so don’t worry, if anyone around you complains of a bad headache send them my way.” I took my clothes and stood.

“Look…I don’t mean to be a grouch, but I lately I have been busy if you can see; I am one doctor that’s baffled by all of this, we don’t get sick like this.”

“I know Namtar…we are trying to figure it out.”

“I hope you do, just because I can’t see it doesn’t mean they don’t feel pain, and I hate turning them away because I can’t find the answer. But if you ask me, I would look to those humans.” Those...he said those humans…

“We are looking into it now, thank you.”

“Take care.” He waved me off and I left, I walked down the sidewalk deeply troubled. Tèa wouldn’t hurt anyone, we have gotten statements from everyone else we suspected was involved, we have evidence that Elizaveta is to blame. But then…it was Jetèa that pushed for this investigation, she is the only one who can see these injuries, and she is the one who seems to magically come up with the evidence needed to prosecute a suspect…it seemed…no, no NO!!

I could not allow my mind to go there, I know what this was, i felt too enamored by her, I let her see more behind my wall then I had ever let anyone see…I was concerned she would turn on me, that she had an ulterior motive. This wasn’t the first time this has happened and I refused to let my pride keep me from her. It was okay for her to see behind my wall.

_Lucifer…_

A voice broke through my thoughts; I noticed that the sidewalk was empty. When did everyone leave?

_Lucifer…._

“Who is there?! Show yourself!” The figure in the black cloak from the hospital stood in the road.

“Who are you?”

“ _She isn’t who you think she is.”_

“Who are you talking about?!”

_“Don’t believe the sweet lies of the serpent lest ye succumb to the venom of the bite.”_

“Tell me who you are and what you are talking about! Answer me!”

_“Beware of the forbidden fruit Lucifer, lest you will surly die.”_

“Damn these riddles!” I reached out but the figure was gone…and the sidewalk was full of other demons again. A single white feather floated down to my feet.

J

I felt so sick as I had to sit and watch Riley talk to Diavolo, I felt afraid of him like this, I know he was terrified.

“I have proof that you have stolen the key to the student records, this is a serious offense and you will be punished Riley.” He glared at me and pointed a finger.

“She is nothing but a liar! She wants to make herself look good by getting me in trouble! All she thinks about are ways to make her look good and stepping on anyone to get it! I heard from the other students that she slept with several of the brothers to get their vote for student council in the first place!”

“That is not true Riley and you know it!!”

“Anything to be on top huh Jetèa, even being on your back!

“THAT IS ENOUGH!!” Diavolo slammed his fist on his desk and then played Riley’s confession making him turn stark white.

“Now you are going to tell me what you did to get that key!” Riley trembled violently as he swallowed.

“Eliza summoned Leviathan and commanded him to go get it, he handed it to me and I pressed it into the mold and handed it back to him.”

“And he returned the keys?”

“I followed him to make sure, they went back but he dropped them as he went back to class, I picked them up and tossed them in Asmodeus’ desk and ran out before he saw me.”

“Levi didn’t notice you following him?”

“No he looked completely zoned out like a zombie or something.”

“And what did you do with this mold?”

“I gave it to Eliza…she made the key and…I don’t know what else she did. I swear!” Diavolo sighed heavily as he wrote it all down.

“Barbatos please take riley to his room and put him under house arrest.”

“Yes Sir.” Barbatos lifted Riley by his arm and he began to panic.

“I am severely disappointed in you Riley, until this investigation is finished you will be locked in your room; and then I will decide on what is to be done with you.”

“Am I going to be expelled?” Diavolo’s expression made me shudder; after putting Beel at such risk, I think being expelled at this point would be a reprieve for him. They left the office and shut the door, Diavolo stood and paced again angry.

“Jetèa I am so sorry you had to endure that.”

“it’s fine, I spent so much time with demons, I had forgotten how fickle humans were.” I smiled and he looked at me with sorrowful eyes. Needless to say Riley and I were no longer friends, did other students think the same of me?

“Thank you for staying with me during these interviews, I’m sorry I have not expressed the best mood. I feel I would have acted out of character if you were not beside me. A good leader conducts himself at all times and in any manner when around his subjects; you said that to me.”

“Yes sir, I remember….i sensed you are irate, I wasn’t sure if it were at me.”

“No, this whole matter is serious, my people are at risk and we are not much closer to finding a solution or a reason for this.” He checked his DDD as it buzzed and then made a call.

“Yes, of course. That many? Since when? That adds up to the timeline correctly. Yes. Yes of course, I did, and I will discuss that when you get back here. Really? Well then I will have to see about getting a vaccine mandated for that. Yes, alright….goodbye.” He hung up and sighed.

“There have been eighty four cases of this within the past few weeks all of them have to do with a pact mark and all of them vary in duration but no later than three months ago. That _damned key_ was stolen three months ago!” He threw his DDD against the wall making me jump.

“We will get to the bottom of this, you have all of us, and we will not fail you.” He sat on top of his desk and looked at me with worried eyes.

“You were the one that set this in motion, I have you to thank for catching it before it was way too late, as time goes on I am more thankful we chose you for this program. I don’t worry about you failing me, I never have.” I felt my chest ache at that…Diavolo…if only you knew that you shouldn’t have chosen me.

“No Jetèa, what I am afraid of is failing all of you, I am to keep all of you safe. What is a leader with no one to lead?”

“Do not fret, we just have to take it one step at a time, find the duplicate key and question Eliza, she can reverse this curse or whatever it is and we will be okay.”

“Not necessarily.”

“Sir?”

“Sometimes curses, like words once spoken, can never be taken back.” I knew Diavolo to be a good demon, a bit of an oddball but a kind and attentive ruler who cared for his people, but in this moment he was the wisest man I had ever met.


	8. Keep your mouth shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer continues to struggle to talk about his emotions. Jetea meets Elizaveta and gets a lunch she wont forget

Chapter 34

J

“A penny for your thoughts?” Lucifer had been looking especially sullen these past couple of weeks, ever since we had delivered the information to Diavolo and he had gone to the hospital. I rolled over and snuggled into his chest, tracing my finger along his jaw.

“Come on Luci, let me-“

“Don’t start that drivel.”

“What is your problem?!” His crimson eyes flashed at me in anger as he rose to his elbow.

“Why did you choose me? Of all my brothers, of all the demons in Devildom, of any other being in this world or the next why did you choose me?!”

“Luci….?” Where was this coming from?

“Answer me!”

“I chose you because I see so much of myself, I see the pain of a tainted past, I see the wall of pride surrounding your emotions of regret, sadness, loneliness and imprisonment. I see it there and I understand, I know what you feel because I have my own wall. Your brothers have helped me slowly lower it.”

“Then why did you choose to be my lover? Why when each of my brothers had shown their fondness for you? Each of them expressed their feelings to you and yet you were suddenly ready for a relationship because I had a moment of weakness? What is it you are truly after?”

“You better watch what you are about to say to me Lucifer, because I am not a pushover like your brothers, I will not let you dominate me.” He looked conflicted and then met my eyes with a fresh wave of anger.

“Is it the power you are after, do you only want me because I am the strongest?” I know it was wrong, I know he was serious but I laughed at him.

“You really think I’m trying to raise my status? If I wanted to do that, I would use my hard work, my intelligence and my achievements to prove my worth; not whore myself out for your power or for student council votes!! I can’t believe you and you said you knew and understood me!” I climbed out of bed to get my clothes for school.

“Wait…what about the student council votes…Tèa?” I turned and glared at him and he grunted as he turned around while I changed.

“I sat in while Diavolo spoke to Riley and wouldn’t you know it he turned it all on me! Said that I was lying to make myself look good, said that I slept with all of you to get voted into the student council!” I heard his gasp behind me as I zipped my skirt.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this when it happened?!”

“And what difference would it have made when you just accused me of something similar?!” I spun on him as I fastened the top two buttons of my shirt and snatched my neckerchief from the back of the chair.

“I didn’t mean it in the same manner I simply asked-“ I threw my shoe at him, hitting him in the back of the head. I was angry so I didn’t check my strength and I hit him hard enough to piss him off and change.

“Do you think I am going to continue to allow you to challenge and infuriate me with no consequence?!” He was across my room in a flash, those ebony wings taking most of the space. He grabbed me by my upper arm and pulled me close to his face.

“I am not some plaything for you taunt and then compliment! I will not have you constantly make a fool of me!”

“You make a fool of yourself when you make ludicrous accusations and act like a philistine!” I have seen what he can do to Mammon as a warning and yet I cannot gather the will or maybe the common sense to back down from him when he is angry, I suppose I am my mother’s daughter. I tried to pull from his grasp and he pulled me back resulting in my attempt to slap his face only he caught my wrist mid-air with his other hand. After a tense moment he sighed heavily. Why was he so angry?!

“Tèa, I didn’t intend to insinuate that you were…I wish you would have told me what he had said to you.”

“What does it matter, people say hurtful and evil things to and about me all the time, why should it change here. I don’t care about what they think; I don’t have time to worry about their silly accusations.” He released my wrist and wiped my face, his eyes soft and remorseful.

“You cannot say things like that; you cannot just ask such horrible questions and hurt me because you feel insecure!” He let me go and sighed again turning his back to me as he changed back to gaze out the window to the new morning.

“Just tell me what you are feeling, why is it so hard to pull anything out of you?” Oh wait…because he is the incarnate of pride. I should know that better than anyone by now, but when he is alone with me he is so much gentler, so relaxed. I had thought he would find it easier to open up to me; unless it was just that hard to get him to open up; his own brothers didn’t know anything of the turmoil he kept behind his wall and I was only granted access to see the tip of the iceberg.

“Luci…I’m sorry I hit you, can you forgive me?” I gently stroked his back making him tense and shudder, stroking his back relaxed him and he would always open up more easily when he was relaxed.

“That is my point; you always press my buttons and then try to coax me back.” His voice grew softer as I ran my fingers over the torn silk fabric of his pajamas.

“Then would you like me to stop? Would be a shame, I would love to hear my big kitty purr.”

“Now you are being patronizing.” He chuckled and fell silent.

“I held a young demon in my arms as it died, he was maybe a hundred years old; I know that may be ancient to a human but he was practically a child still. He died of a virus that causes welling of the brain….he seized and died in my arms, his blood all over my hands. And all I could think of were my brothers…”

“That had to have been horrible for you; why didn’t you tell me?”

“What would it have done, there was nothing that would come of telling you.”

‘You are worried about them; you thought for a moment you would have to watch them die…like you nearly had to watch your sister.” He instantly tensed.

“That is enough; I don’t want to hear of it!”

“Easy, I’m on your side; I won’t mention her again, I’m sorry.” He relaxed again, what was going on in that mind of yours?

L

I let my thoughts get the better of me and I made her cross with me once again; how many times am I going to start these squabbles with her? Why do I always make such a beautiful creature like her scowl at me so? Even when I expressed my own anger she showed no fear, I found that so irritatingly endearing. Does she know how smitten I am; does she understand that when she caresses my back in this manner I am putty in her hands? She walked around me to look me in the eye, a smile pulling at her lips.

“Listen, I don’t like to fight with you; let me sew this pajama shirt for you and we call it even?”

“Only it won’t be even; why can’t I cease from hurting your feelings? Why do I want something to be wrong with you, so that I can push you away? I feel as though my mind is toying with me, between this turmoil with the students and you i am uncertain of how to proceed.” She looked up at me with so much adoration that it left me flustered.

“See now that was not so hard; thank you for letting me know what was on that gorgeous mind of yours.” She removed my shirt, folding it delicately and laying on her desk.

“It’s nearly six thirty; you should get ready, I have kitchen duty.” She readjusted the blankets on her bed and tossed me a new shirt. There was something definitely wrong; I believe she may be guarding herself from me again.

“Tèa if you are still angry with me you can plainly say so.” She stopped and looked at me thoughtfully.

“How can I be angry when I know the reason behind your callous attitude?”

“Then I shall take my leave; I will see you later Tèa.” She smiled as she put on the rest of her uniform and leapt over to kiss me before shooing me out. I felt the back of my head and was shocked at the pain; what in the world did she hit me with?!

J

He feared that there was something wrong with me…as well he should; He deserved to know the truth about me, but telling him during this turmoil would be cruel. At least Mammon and Asmo were still untouched; but I didn’t understand why Levi showed no symptoms. One thing we have found out is that all of the afflicted were students but of the eighty four only twelve stated they had made a pact with Eliza while the rest do not remember or refuse to speak on it. While making pacts with demons isn’t wrong by any means, stealing the personal information of the students is. And though Diavolo had questioned Eliza extensively, she held onto her story that she had nothing to do with the student records or the cake. Since then she had withdrawn from the others and dove even deeper into her coven. I stayed out of those interviews and Diavolo wouldn’t speak of it but the last thing she told me before she stopped hanging out with everyone else was that she was always meant to be an outsider. I felt very conflicted myself; I loved my brothers and I was afraid for their safety and yet I felt so badly for Eliza. If she was looking to avenge her family name then she could have asked for any of our help, not go on some tirade and hurt so many others. I wanted to help her but I couldn’t let myself get too involved with her or she would know I was in on the investigation. It was all out of my hands.

I spotted her in the lunchroom and she was all alone, word about the accusations had to have spread about her and every demon was keeping their distance. She looked different, her lips and eyes were painted black and the shirt she wore under her uniform was blood red as was her skirt and the left side of her head was shorn. She left her food untouched but had that same pentagram pendant in her mouth. The pieces were all falling together, her obsession with demons, that pendant, her talk of pacts in the beginning. It made more sense as I looked at the clues in front of me, but without the physical evidence that she had done anything wrong, we couldn’t do anything to her but until we got to the bottom of it the students still had these bouts of pain and would get drained. Luckily it didn’t happen at school which could be a clue. I sat down with her and was met with cold blue eyes, I didn’t falter however; wasn’t the first time today someone had glared at me. I made sure to start the recorder before going over, so I wasn’t going to miss this.

“Don’t take pity on me just because I choose to sit alone.”

“Last time I checked Eliza we were friends.”

“Right, why would you choose to be friends with the demon slayer? He whole school is talking about how I infected the almost a hundred students with my pacts, they don’t even remember who they made pacts with but they blame me!”

“How many pacts to you have?”

“I don’t think that is any of your business!”

“I am on your side Eliza! I want to help, but I cannot if you don’t tell me what is going on!” She softened and began to cry a little.

“Riley said all these horrible things about me; he said that I had him steal the key to get the records of the students. I had nothing to do with that, I didn’t know anything about it until Diavolo screamed at me for hours! I never knew he could get so angry.” I remember how upset he was when I sat in; it frightened me to see him that way.

“And Lucifer stood there by his side not saying a word, but I could see it in his eyes that he hated me! They already think I’m guilty because of Riley!”

“Then if none of this is true then just prove that Riley is lying and clear your name! I can help you do that if you like.”

“And how do I do that? It is my name against his and he already damned himself with his lies and got put under house arrest, or rather room arrest; he had a guard take him to the bathroom. They took everything out of his room, picked everything apart! So if there was a way to prove that he was lying it would have been found.”

“Eliza…how did you make those pacts with the guys? How were you there when Beel had an attack?”

“I was baking a cake…Riley said he like sulfur berries and it was our three month mark, I wanted to do something special for him. Beel was there talking with Levi and I gave him a slice, I didn’t know he was allergic and they were hidden in the cake.”

“Had Riley mentioned sulfur berries before? When did he first mention them?”

“Well it was well before I made my vow to get my pacts done about two weeks prior. He took me to dinner and everything, and he tried the sulfur berry cake they had at Hell’s Kitchen and he liked it a lot. So I didn’t question it when he asked for it.” This was getting even more complicated the more we dug into it. Could the incident with Beel have been a misunderstanding, a complete accident?

“He seemed happy that I was going to approach the coven to join but once I actually got accepted he changed. I don’t understand why he would go to such lengths to lie on me!” Yes…we both know Riley was a liar.

“Hey Liza, Tèa, I don’t see you two together often, you both are always busy.”

“Levi….you aren’t normally in the lunch room.” Levi sat at the table with us a portable game in his hand.

“No not really, but ever since the rumors about Liza started going around I can’t just let everyone ostracize her. I got yelled at a lot too since-“ I glared at him and he looked at me shocked and nodded. She couldn’t know I knew about this, or that I started this crusade.

“Ever since Riley opened his big mouth….the real question is why would he lie and tell everyone we stole the key. I gave those keys to Lucifer, I never even saw Liza that day.” But Lucifer was with Diavolo all day, there was no way he could have.

“Do you see what I mean, I had nothing to do with any of it!”

“Eliza I am trying to understand just like you.” She looked at me with scrutiny and leaned forward.

“You are trying to understand? Why don’t you believe me? Do you think I did it do you think I did all of these things to these demons? Which is silly because I see nothing wrong with them, this is nothing but mass hysteria driven by a nasty rumor!” She stood glaring at me, her black painted nails tapping the table.

“You know a lot went downhill since you talked to me a while back, since I told you about the coven. Why is that Red? Why when you ignored me for months do you suddenly have all this interest in me?”

“Eliza…we are friends I-“

“Are we? Last you spoke to me before then you were always with those demons you never gave a damn about me! and once a couple of them cry about sores only you can see you come after me like bat for blood!” Levi looked back and forth to us unsure of what to do.

“Eliza calm down-“

“YOU DID THIS! YOU STARTED IT DIDN’T YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!!” Her eyes began to glow and I notice Levi grab at his chest. I backed out of my chair and tried to think of options to deescalate the situation.

“Eliza I am on your side, if we want to clear your name we have to put our heads together to come to a solution.”

“I don’t want anything to do with you anymore….occide.” Levi changed to his demon form out of nowhere and leapt over the table at me. I ducked forward so he would fly over me; and as I turned I was hit by a flying chair. He was on me in an instant, his claw ripping deep in my skin and his eyes black as coals, I know this look in his eye, it was a complete loss of control.

“Levi…I’m sorry!” I kicked him full force in his ribs to get him off me and rose to my feet to run. The other students leapt up and shouted at the commotion screaming and running as well as Levi was quick to get back up and come back after me. I had to think of something, I didn’t want to hurt him but he wasn’t in control right now. Did Eliza do this? How could she?? Levi pounced on me again snarling like a savage animal and flashbacks of that attack came back at me. I grabbed a fork and stabbed him in the side making him yell as he lifted his hand to swipe at me with his claws. Suddenly he was kicked backward and slid across the floor. Most of the students had fled the dining hall but a group was still gathered and crying out in panic. A set of hands grabbed me, it was Mammon, he pulled me to my feet and put himself in between me and Levi.

“It’s my turn to save ya now Tèa.”

“Mammon…”

“You jus stay behind me ‘kay?” Levi got back up to charge at me again.

“Easy there lil bro, ya gonna have a nice time out and think ‘bout whatcha doin’ alright? Come on, I don’t wanna hurt ya, but you ain’t getting past me.” Levi only snarled, his eyes crazed.

“Something is wrong with him…this isn’t him.”

“Who you tellin’? I knew that when he went for ya, that and he can’t run down this whole isle without wheezin’!” Levi charged again and Mammon kept him away from me.

“What do we do?!”

“I’m tryin’ to think of that!” Eliza jumped in front of Mammon her arms stretched out in tears.

“What are you doing?! Stop this! What is the matter with you?!” Levi took two steps and began to cough and vomit everywhere as he changed back. He fell to the ground screaming and clawing at his chest as he frothed at the mouth. We all rushed to him Mammon held him still as I opened his uniform and his shirt, his chest was covered in blood…a it looked like a pact mark was carved or burned deeply into his flesh. I looked up to Eliza who stood horrified with her hands covering her mouth. Azrael screamed at the sight.

“What, what is it, what’s there?!” That’s right demons can’t see it. I pulled my neckerchief off and applied pressure to his chest and Mammon’s face changed as it became soaked in blood.

“I’m sorry lil bro…” he hit him in the base of the neck, knocking him out cold. The remaining students were standing around us as I tried to think over what had happened. Rage surged through my body as I looked up at Eliza who stared back terrified.

“What is the matter? Look at it, don’t shy away! You did it didn’t you, after all isn’t occide Latin for Kill?!”

“No…I…I didn’t mean to….” I stood and slapped her hard in her face and Azrael grabbed my hand before I could do it again.

“Violence is not the answer here. I will hold her, Luke has gone to alert the rest of the student council, they will have much to talk about at the second lunch period.” I didn’t answer her, I wanted to strangle that girl not for making an attempt on my life but for what she did to Levi. What made me even angrier is the fact that she acted so disgusted and afraid to look at him like she didn’t do it. How dare she.

L

“We cannot keep sitting around waiting for that girl to do something; there has to be something we can do, detain her until we have more information.”

“You know as well as I do that we can’t do that, she is an exchange student, we can’t put her under the same laws unless we have concrete proof she is involved right now all we have is hearsay and that is basically nothing!”

“She is in class now, we can search her room for anything that would give us answers.”

“And if we turn up with nothing? She would slander the whole school and my very name if she is an innocent party and we abused her!”

“I would rather face her fury and be innocent than watch my brothers and these students suffer and she walk free!”

“I am not going to put this whole place in ruin because you want a literal witch hunt Lucifer! Don’t you think I am thinking of these students as well? I am supposed to have the answers for them and I have nothing! What am I supposed to do?! We can’t even see what the hell is wrong to even find the answer! The angels haven’t even seen anything like it! We are at a loss and unless the culprit wants to just come forward and tell us their plan and how to reverse this I don’t see how this is going to end!” My frustration was mounting, we were sitting ducks until some proof fell into our laps. I was beginning to truly despise this girl, I wanted more than for her to be expelled. Diavolo looked just as haggard, this whole situation had us all at a loss and it was causing me to take it out on Jetèa.

“Did you get anything else out of Riley?” I hated that human just as much.

“He refuses to speak; nothing will make him open his mouth he won’t even eat.” This made Diavolo turn surprised.

“He won’t eat?”

“No, the guard brings him the food and drink but it always remains untouched since the first day. He won’t open his mouth under any circumstance.”

“Interesting…humans can’t go two weeks without liquids not by a longshot. I wonder-“

“LUCIFER, DIAVOLO!!” Luke burst into the office with a shout.

“Luke we are in a meeting! What is the meaning of this?!” Luke had grown several inches since he came to the first program, he went from the little Chihuahua to a beagle. He bowed low still out of breath.

“Pardon the intrusion, but there has been an incident in the Dining Hall, you must come quickly there are injured students!” we both ran as we followed Luke to the Dining Hall, How much more of this were we expected to endure?!


	9. I Cannot Hold it Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizaveta is questioned about the incident, and Lucifer decides to take Jetea out to enjoy the fair

Chapter 35

L

Elizaveta was seen by several witnesses using her magic to attack another student; in other words she made Levi attack Jetèa in an attempt to kill her. We locked her in a cell deep in the labyrinth under Diavolo’s mansion and sealed her magic within it. Since then, the other students haven’t gotten ill or injured; they all still carried a pact mark which many of them could not explain, but thankfully there were no more incidents.

Levi was in the hospital for several days, even though the injury from his pact mark was invisible we were able to determine by the amount of bleeding when applying pressure that he was in a severe condition. It took several days for his bleeding to stop and a few more for the injuries he received from the incident to heal. He couldn’t face Jetèa after that, and no matter how much she tried to comfort him the more he withdrew. He wasn’t in control, and though that should have been his saving grace, he felt even worse.

Diavolo and I questioned Eliza over and over again to no avail, and the more she denied her guilt the angrier I became at her attacking my family.

“I keep telling you both that I have nothing to do with it! I didn’t steal any key and I didn’t hurt any demons!” Diavolo was angry but he kept his composure cool as he listened to her. He was the most tolerant demon I knew, but putting the students in danger was more than enough to try his patience.

“But you had no qualms with using a demon to attack another student, you not only forced one student against their will but you made an attempt on the life of another! If you could do something that underhanded then stealing a key to the students’ private records would seem trivial. Look I am trying to help you, I do not want there to be any more hostility; if you simply reverse this spell or curse or whatever it is, I can see to it that you are promptly sent home without further consequence.” She gripped the bars, her eyes in a cold glare at the two of us.

“What I have said to Jetèa was wrong, for that I do apologize; but I made no attempt on her life, and I did not command Levi to do that!” Diavolo held up a large book wrapped in dark brown leather with a large pentagram on the cover.

“And yet we found this grimoire, in the closet of your room. It’s a makeshift, written by hand; it was far in the shelf of your closet. You had used this for whatever curse you put on the other students, you even written it in code so that we couldn’t find the spell you used! Elizaveta…stop speaking to me like I am stupid and tell the truth! It is over!!” She stared back at him angrily and burst into tears.

“You have a lot of nerve to tell me to start speaking the truth Diavolo! I have done nothing but my best while in this school and you lock me in the dungeon like a criminal! What kind of leader treats his people in this manner?! I have done nothing to warrant this treatment, when the other students avoided and tormented me where were you?! I say mean words to your beloved Jetèa and the two of you put me in a cage!! And you Lucifer, you hated me from the beginning of it all! If the evidence were in front of your face to clear my name you would still vote for my execution!” Her eyes flashed, an icy blue aura emitted from her body as she stared me down; I only watched her in indifference.

“I see you for what you are, so closed off and angry; your coldness and pride is and shall remain your downfall. You will be the cause of the spiral of everyone you care about and the only thing your pride will allow you to do is watch them all burn with a look of indifference. You are a despicable type of man, even when you know the cause you will refuse to do what is right for the sake of keeping your gleaming image!” She had a look of utter contempt in her eyes, but I was unafraid, I have her no expression on my face.

“My, my; is that a threat?” she let out a cold laugh as she looked in my eyes.

“You love someone…how sad for them; you will only continue to destroy them until there is nothing left…it is the only thing you know how to do.”

“ENOUGH!! YOU ARE SPEAKING TO ME!!” Diavolo gripped the bars in a rage, and the seal to keep them separated flung her backward. She pulled her knees into her chest and hid her face.

“She won’t be speaking anymore today…damn.” He stood and we walked together down the corridor.

“This will not be officially over until we get her to reverse the curse she put on the students.”

“I have been keeping an eye on them; none of them have shown any symptoms since Elizaveta’s confinement. She should cut the act and do what needs to be done.”

“Easy old friend, I know this has been hard on you; four of your brothers are effected in this, it’s amazing you stayed as calm as you did in all of this. And when Jetèa was attacked I thought you would have lost it then; I know you are for her deeply.

“Diavolo….wh-“

“Come not Lucifer, you have been by my side for a good many years; you have slowly changed since she came here, but since my birthday party you have changed most considerably.”

“How so?” He looked at me sideways and shook his head.

“Lucifer when you enter a room she is in I see you relax; it is only a little, but I notice it in your shoulders. Your brothers have appeared less hostile towards you, of course there are still the tiffs that come with siblings I assume; but there has been a whole dynamic shift. You stopped being so hard on them and they loosened up in response. And I could go into how she looks at you when you don’t see but I simply don’t have time for it ha ha!” How she looks at me when I don’t see? I already know that when her eyes rest on me those mossy gems sparkle like they were polished and showcased, I live for those moments. I couldn’t help but chuckle at his observation.

“I see you have been conducting your own investigations.”

“Nope, just watching my friends; and I can see that she really does love you.” Why did my heart skip at those words? Why was my breath suddenly heavy, I hear the words from her lips time and again but the way Diavolo put it…

“I think you should tell her Lucifer; you would be surprised to see what happens.”

“I have already told her.”

“Pffft, please. You know what I mean; saying the words and telling her how you feel are totally different things. She really means something to you and if you both have that spark then it’s only natural to see where it goes.”

“Have you and Asmodeus been consorting?”

“Ha! He said you would say that, but we both agree.” I thought on his words; should I let her know what I really feel? What do I really feel; the thought of it felt like venturing into dangerous and forbidden territory.

“Everyone is at the fair, you should show her a good time.”

“We are to tend the dunking booth.”

“Oh don’t worry about that, I will be there and I have a few backups to tend to it; you have fun.” Have fun, now when all of this was going on? Sure the students were fine now but for how much longer? I could only hope that at least this evening we would allow us some time to relax.

J

“Levi for the final time please come out and come to the fair, everyone is having fun and you are the only one still sulking!” I stood outside his door everyday for the past two weeks with the same reply.

“How could you want to look at the crummy otaku who tried to kill you, why are you even talking to me?! Don’t waste your time, I might hurt you again!” I looked at the faint scars on my arm, he did get me good but he forgets I’m not as fragile as a full blooded human. I pulled a seed from my hair and sent a vine through the key hole, after a few moments he screamed. I opened the door to find him completely cocooned except for his head.

“Ugh I forget you’re one of us!” I ruffled his hair and smiled.

“That is correct, and that means I’m not so delicate. Look I healed all up hardly any scars so what are you upset about? I stabbed you so that should make us even. So now that we are square, you can get off your mopey butt and go to this fair. Satan has been tending the Yakisoba bread stand for four hours now and he’s tired. You are supposed to do it in shifts.”

“I know…”

“Well if you know then do it, it is your responsibility to your brother and the other students to follow through! You are a student council officer after all you have a standard to maintain.”

“Alright geez mom, I hate when you go rulebook mode! I’m going, but I won’t like it!” I released him and laughed.

“Good deal, now get dressed.” I waved as I bounded out of Levi’s room and crashed right into Lucifer.

“I’m so sorry; I should have watched where I was going!” He held me there with this intense look in his eyes that took my breath away. He lifted a gloved hand and caressed my face, tucking my hair behind my ear.

“Tèa, I have neglected you as of late. I would like to accompany you to the fair, and maybe you and I could enjoy ourselves for the first time in a while.” He spoke so softly to me and when he kissed me I felt my face redden. I was so flustered that I turned my face in embarrassment.

“I suppose that is a win for you huh? So what is the score?” He lifted my chin and kissed me again.

“I’m not playing right now.” What has gotten into him; he is like what he was in the beginning and I couldn’t stop my heart from slamming in my chest.

“Sure…I would love to go with you.”

“Wonderful.” His eyes looked passed me to see Levi exiting his room for o leave as well.

“You were able to get him out.”

“He just needed some reinforcing.”

“And that is another reason why you are so perfect.” Why did he speak to me in that tone? Soft and smooth live silk and his touch so gentle, more so than usual. We walked together to the fair as we looked that the many booths and activities that were set up on the campus field. Beel was having a blast manning the bobbing for poison apple booth and Asmo’s kissing booth was attracting all the ladies for ten Grimm per kiss.

“Hello Rose, would you like a turn? I can give you a discount.” Lucifer glared annoyed which only made him giggle.

“Lucifer I would make yours free.” He grimaced and ushered me away from him as we both laughed.

“Oh, would you like to try your hand at the dunking booth?” He pointed with a childlike smile.

“Who’s in it?”

“Oi, step on up and get a once in a lifetime shot to dunk me, The Great Mammon, into this here tank of water. Only a hundred grim a shot! Don’t be shy! Winner gets a prize as well, that; a sweet deal.”

“The price is only supposed to be ten Grimm.”

“Would you expect less of my brother?”

“Come on I ain’t got all night, I’m a busy demon ya know!”

“I’ll take the shot.”

“Ah, Lucifer! Whatcha think ya doin’ you ‘sposed to be in this thing! Why Diavolo got me sittin here!” I waved to him and he clucked his tongue.

“So ya skip out so ya can go on a date huh? Ya must be losin’ ya edge.”

“Awfully bold of you to think I won’t aim this ball at your head because there are witnesses. On the contrary, it would make me want to hit you more.”

“Luci….”

“Yeah Luci gimme ya best shot! Ya couldn’t hit the broad side-“ the baseball hit him square in the temple knocking him into the tank.

“Lucifer!”

“Oh look I dunked him, seems I’m the winner.” He smiled so sweetly at me I couldn’t stay angry. He took off his coat and handed it to me as he fished his brother out.

“That is for price gouging!” He shook Mammon as he tried to get his bearings, and then hugged his soaking wet brother in his arms lovingly.

“And this is for protecting her, I never thanked you for that.” Mammon looked confused and startled.

“Wh…what’s this, what are ya doin’ to me?!”

“Thank you Mammon.” He relaxed and slowly put his arms around him and buried his face in his brothers shoulder. I was so overjoyed that they were finally getting along that I unleashed my own tears. But as quickly as it had happened they were apart again.

“Yeah, it’s ‘bout time I get some respect round here!” 

“Since you are wet now, you may as well get in, I want to give it a shot.” Lucifer looked at me smugly.

“Do you now? You think you have the strength to even budge the target?” Mammon tossed me a ball and I held it in my hand.

“Get in and we shall see. He smiled and positioned himself onto the suspended bench above the water.

“Oi come one and all, and watch Lucifer get dunked in this big tank of water! Placin’ all bets!” Students gathered all around us to get a look.

“The human can’t throw hard enough!”

“Be careful Lucifer, she’s going to get you!”

“Dunk him! I wonder what his hair looks like wet.”

“Lucifer is so gorgeous!’ the girls clamored for him as he crossed his leg like such a gentleman, arrogantly awaiting my failure.”

“Oh I got to get a recording of this!” Levi stood next to me his DDD in hand.

“Come now Tèa, you mustn’t keep the audience waiting.” Damn he looked gorgeous sitting up there. I checked my strength and chucked the ball straight for the target triggering the seat and dropping him right into the water. I was met with applause and cheering. He rose out of the water looking like model and the other girls swooned.

“I’m going to ask him out, he’s so gorgeous.”

“He wouldn’t give any of us the time of day, what makes you think he’ll talk to you?” I listened to the other girls and I couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, I never stayed around the other students long enough to know about their whisperings. They were beautiful, they looked at me and giggled.

“We’ll we know one girl he’ll never give the time of day to.”

“What the human? Ha, better luck next lifetime sweetie!” Suddenly his arms were around my waist and his lips on my ear.

“I should have known you could throw a ball like that with the way you hit me a few weeks ago. You have impeccable aim.” He kissed my neck and I kept eye contact with the girls, watching their mouths drop. I turned and he had taken off his shirt and was toweling off his hair. He walked back to Mammon to get some dry clothes and I looked at the girls with my own smug grin.

“Oh…dear, well better luck next lifetime ladies.” I skipped away leaving them bitter.

L

I watched her approach me with the cutest smile as she put her arms around my neck and kissed me.

“Do you know what you just did? You just broke the hearts of every demon girl in this school by doing that. You had never shown me affection in public like that before.” She was right, I normally would never behave in such a manner. She makes me feel so rebellious and free; I suppose it was coming along s expected.

“Are you hungry? Let’s get something to eat.” I took her to the Yakisoba booth, and Levi had two fresh rolls for us.

“I never had Yakisoba bread before.”

“It is seasoned yakisoba noodles baked in a buttered roll. I know Belphie and Mammon would fight on who would be the first to buy them, so it seemed sensible they learn to make them.” She bit into it , her eyes lighting up as she tasted it.

“This is good!” she leaned closer to me as we walked; we visited every booth and participated in every activity available. During which time I kept her close to me, I could feel myself sinking deeper into this emotion I had fought with for quite some time. The more she looked at me that way, the more she smiled at me or linked her arm with my own I could feel my chest tighten, my stomach flutter and my hands fight to tremble. I had it all under control for months but tonight without a current worry I could feel her effects in their fullness.

We walked along the pond, the various luminescent plants lighting the way and the fireflies floating upward in our path. The moonlight upon her face along with these emotions was more than I could take to keep them under control. She was beautiful, intelligent, she supported me and she was such a help to my family. Most of all she could take me when I was less than composed, she was able to look in on my darkness and not shy away. What is this? Is this love? This feels stronger…it feels like something I don’t want to hold back anymore.

J

“Tèa, can I speak to you a moment?” he took my hand in his as he stopped he eyes piercing my soul as he reached up to caress my face. Why was I blushing so much tonight, and why was he being so sweet and affectionate? It made my heart flutter and my head dizzy.

“Of course Lucifer, what is on your mind?” His eyes lowered and my heart stopped, the avatar of pride, the arrogant and powerful Lucifer just broke eye contact with me? He held my hands in his as he cleared his throat.

“It…I suppose this isn’t a matter of what is on my mind rather than what is on my heart. We have been seeing each other for close to four months now; not a day has passed that I have thought about the reasons we shouldn’t be together. I am proud, I am guarded, I can be short tempered and heavy handed at times, and you are so defiant, and snarky and passive aggressive. You would push my buttons on purpose to see how far before I act.” He chuckled and his eyes flitted back up to mine.

“I am a demon…I am not a righteous individual, I am full of darkness and I am corrupt we both know that to be true. But you are but a human; you have a chance to be redeemed, to lead a life in the light. But importantly….i will live on for many more years, and within maybe sixty years’ time you will pass from this world. Our time together would be but a fleeting moment in my lifetime.” I felt my heart pound at this, he was right…about most of it.

“Luci…

“But I don’t care about any of it.” I gasped and he pulled me closer to him.

“I may sound incredibly selfish of me, but I don’t want to let you go; I want to spend those sixty years by your side, holding your hand until it withers, until this garnet hair turns white, until you breathe your last I want to hold you close to my heart. I have never felt such emotions before and for you to be the one to stir them only incites my adoration further.” He blushed quite a bit and my heart skipped …he was really telling me what was on his heart; something like this had to be hard for him to admit.

“You are wonderful with my brothers, they respect and adore you, you have motivated each of them to improve in ways I could not; and you have done the same with me.” He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box, inside was a ring…it was black with garnet stones shaped into a rose in the center a small diamond.

“I know it is early yet to speak of such things like marriage…however I would like to vow my devotion to you. I…am still bound to my duty to serve Diavolo, but i-“ I put my hand too his mouth to quiet him. He was serious…he was very serious and I would be lying if said I didn’t think of what it would be like to keep him in my life long-term. He searched my face for a reaction or an answer and I slowly moved my hand from his lips to caress his face. My heart beating out of my chest and my hands sweating I kept my face calm and lifted on my toes to hover just a mere inch from his lips.

“I want to hear you say it...say it Luci…” His eyes softened and I saw his walls falter for the second time since I met him.

“I love you Jetèa…I need you, and I want you to stay with me.” I kissed him passionately and he wrapped his arms around me. I melted into him, running my hands into his hair as his hands traveled along my waist, I felt like I was on fire and my head was swimming. He lifted me in his arms, kissing my neck and down to my collarbone making me gasp. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders as I kissed along his jaw and down his neck, his bare hands stroking the skin of my back and stomach under my shirt, at some point he ditched his gloves. My mouth met his again and a muffled groan erupted from his throat before he gripped me tight making me pause. He pressed me into him panting into my neck, his hands halted and time standing still.

“We have to stop…I can’t, we have to stop.” He was a demon, but he was always a gentleman. I leaned back and looked into his blown out eyes.

“Why?” his brows knitted together and the realization of what I said sank in and he kissed me again. His hands slowly running along my thighs as I held onto him, gripping them tightly as he bit onto my neck and I gasped.

“Is this what you want?” His voice was husky, he was struggling to hold onto his control; ready to stop as soon as I said no.

“You are what I want Lucifer, always….I love you too and I want to stay with you.” This was the one time I welcomed that arrogant smile of his.

“Then let’s continue this in my room, shall we?”

I awoke the next morning in his bed and nestled to his chest, his heartbeat was slow and very steady. I looked to him as he slept, he was simply gorgeous; I ran my fingers through and played with his dark hair…huh, the ends of his hair fade to a gray like ombre. I absolutely loved this demon, who would have thought all these months ago I had hated him so, and here I was ready and willing to spend my life with him.

But therein laid one major problem.

My life would be drastically longer than he expected; he still thought I was only human…and was willing to spend the rest of my life with me anyway, pledging to be faithful even in death. How would he feel if he knew I would be living for hundreds of years at least instead of his estimated sixty? How would he react if I reached the age of forty and found I hadn’t aged past eighteen like my mother, or looked the exact same by a thousand like my grandmother? How would he react when he realized that I falsified the application that caused me to meet him in the first place?

I looked over on the nightstand and picked up the box and looked to the beautiful ring inside. He was serious….he was very serious about us. He told me of how he adored me, how he wanted to be with me always and how much of his heart I had a grip on. Even in his darkness he was able to see light with me, even as he was drowning, he was able to make out the surface and though he had his flaws I didn’t hold them against him as I had them as well. I understood his pain and I wanted desperately to be his peace as he is for me.

This was the precise reason he deserved to know, I wanted this for us as much as he did and if that were to happen, I had to tell him everything.

He stirred beside me, his elegant eyes settling on me and glittering with adoration, and I felt the knifelike pain of what I was about to do. He rose to his elbow and caressed my cheek and I couldn’t bear to look at him.

“Tèa….is something wrong?”

“Lucifer….we have to talk.” He pulled his hand back and he looked confused.

“Have I done something wrong?”

“No, nothing like that.”

“Then what is the matter?”

“I….i have to tell you something.”


	10. This is my confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetea Tells Lucifer the truth,

Chapter 36

L

“I…I have to tell you something.” These words struck confusion in me as she sat up in my bed beside me, clutching the sheets to her, a look of torment on her face.

“It’s alright, whatever it is, I’m sure its fine ‘Tèa.”

“I hope so…” She pulled from my touch and moved to get dressed, I watched her confused and I started to feel a foreboding pain at the pit of my stomach. I saw the box on the nightstand with her ring, she had opened it again. Was she rethinking her decision, did she not want me after all? She finished dressing as I approached her and she sat on my couch with a heavy sigh.

“Jetèa, stop dancing around the situation; if are rejecting me I am man enough to take no for an answer. I never should have put that type of pressure on you to-“ she kissed me desperately, her hands cupping my face. Her eyes were frightened and that struck concern in me.

“No, I am not rejecting you; I want to be with you more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…But…” she looked to the floor and let me go, she doesn’t act weak and skittish; this isn’t her.

“But what?”

“My lifespan isn’t quite what you are expecting…”And now I felt worried. Was she ill, would I have to watch her die much sooner than I had thought? But I didn’t care about that, I vowed to her that I wanted her and her only even in death. No one could understand and care for me and my brothers the way she does…I have lived thousands of years and I have never met a woman like her until now.

“That is ok, we can make that work; if you are sick we can do whatever we can to help you. Even still, I made a promise to you and I am a demon of my word.” That was when her breathing quickened and tears came to her eyes.

“Lucifer…my life isn’t being shortened. I will be living for quite a while longer…”

“I don’t understand; stop dancing around it and speak to me plainly!”

“My mother’s best friend isn’t the only Yokai in my home. My Grandmother, Korrin the Enchantress, have you heard of her?”

“The name rings a bell, I think Asmo mentioned her years ago; he was a fan….” I looked at her then, she looked nothing like the pale skinned and raven haired demon, I couldn’t conceive what she was getting at.

“Korrin is your Grandmother?”

“Yes on my mother’s side…and Youko Kurama….”

“Mammon spoke of him, said he was a bandit and a killer, and disappeared years ago. The idiot wanted to look for his treasure. I don’t get it, what are you telling me?! What does this have to do with your…” I turned to face her better.

“You said Korrin was your grandmother…and Yoko…is he your grandfather I take it.”

“No…he’s my father, he’s been living in human form for the past forty years. I have demon blood in me Lucifer….I am half demon.” She looked at me sheepishly and all I could do was stare at her trying to bring the fullness of what she was saying to my understanding.

“I can appreciate you trying to make me feel better but I know how the human life span works, you don’t have to lie to make me want you.”

“I’m not lying Lucifer….”

“But that doesn’t make any sense, you clearly marked that you were human on your application, which would mean…” She looked at me with fresh fear, so that was what she was getting at.

“You….lied on your application…”

“Yes.”

“You wouldn’t do that; you wouldn’t commit fraud like that.”

“I am living in the human world and I identify as human, it was the only plausible-“

“You aren’t kidding?!!” I stood and stepped away from her. I held her application, I read her credentials, I handed it to Diavolo for approval!

“Would you have accepted me if I hadn’t?”

“It is an exchange program!! We were looking for humans! You would have been disqualified, without a thought!”

“That is my point, even with my works and my achievements, I would not be enough, I had to stay set apart because of my demon blood for all of my life, stay in secret and allow the humans to hurt and belittle me knowing I had the power to make them stop! I needed to be somewhere where my work and passions were appreciated.”

“So you commit fraud and risk the name of this school and Diavolo for the sake of a pat on the back?! How could you have been so inconceivably foolish!? After everything he has already endured with this damned witch you admit that you spit in his face and on this academy with your selfishness?! Do you realize what you’ve done?!”

“Lucifer I’m sorry-“

“And what will my brothers say when they hear of your lies?! They look up to you, they respect you and you are nothing but a fraud?! How am I to explain this to them?!” She looked away again and wrung her hands trembling as she hung her head.

“They already know.” She said it so low, nearly a whisper…I felt something inside me break. I felt myself spiral into a rage and grab her arm with force I would never have thought to use with her before and throw her into the opposite wall. I changed forms as she rolled onto the ground and I was on her in an instant. Just hours ago I was vowing my devotion to her; I was looking into the eyes of the most beautiful creature I had known and promising her the world in a night of passion. Now I glowered at her in anger and she looked back at me with sadness and fear.

“Luci please…” I rose from her and swung my door open screaming each of their names as she scrambled to her feet. They ran in together confused and alarmed at my mood.

“Oi Lucifer, it’s too early in the Mornin’ to be this pissed off, what the hell?”

“DID YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?!!” I pointed at her and she flinched. They all looked to her and she nodded her head in sadness.

“WELL??!!”

“We found out by accident, she broke up the fight at the club, she was the reason it wasn’t much worse.”

“She told me because we’re best friends.”

“I only found out because of Asmo’s big mouth, but then we met her family and they are nice people.” I wasn’t myself anymore, I felt like I were watching on as I laughed so maniacally at them.

“So my brothers were deemed worthy of knowing about your fraudulent behavior and yet you become my lover and still withhold it?”

“Lucifer it ain’t like that!”

“Rose didn’t know how to tell you!”

“She didn’t want to upset you, she loves you.”

“SILENCE!!!” I looked at her and she took a step back, it was the first time I had ever made her afraid of me.

“You are going to show me, right now!”

“What?!” I grabbed her and threw her again.

“Show me who you truly are, show me your demon form. I want to see your true colors!” I was over her again…I didn’t recognize myself, I was too far out of control. Why can’t I stop?!

“Lucifer stop, let her go!”

“Somebody do something!”

“Luci please…I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you but please…”

“SHOW ME!!!” I went to punch her full force in her face. There was a collective gasp and a moment of silence. My hand was in immense pain, skewered by a seven inch spike-like thorn. Several of them sprouted from the thick shield constructed of vines and branches that covered her face and chest. I pulled back my fist and fell backward. Slowly pulling the thorn from my hand, I watched the others look at us in shock. The plant receded and then I saw her, black markings wound around her body looking like ivy vines, her long claws raked at my rug as her wild golden eyes watched me, anticipating another attack.

“So it’s true…and all of you knew! You let me carry on like a fool, while you kept your secrets! You…let me…I told you…” I began to tremble violently; I couldn’t let my wall crumble again…not around them! What made it more painful was that she was the only one I had trusted when that happened.

“Asmodeus!”

“Y..yes Lucifer?”

“What are the abilities that Korrin the Enchantress possesses?”

“They are very similar to mine, she can enchant others and make them love her. Oh but Rose doesn’t have that, even her mother says so! She doesn’t have much of any of her abilities except mind reading.” I watched their faces change horrified and Asmo slapped a hand over his mouth. I grabbed her again, pinning her to the ground, her vines wrapping around my arms, unsure whether to attack or restrain me.

“You have one chance and one only; have you been reading my mind all of this time? Have you been taking advantage of my weak moments, playing the kindred spirit game so you can get your hooks into me? Answer Me!!”

“No Lucifer!! I wouldn’t do that to you, I swear it on my grandfather’s grave, I would never use you that way!!” she looked me right in the eye, I knew she hadn’t lied to me thus far, but this one…this one secret she kept was too much.

“Then have you ever been in my head…at any point since we met, have you ever been in my head?” This time her eyes lowered. I slammed my already injured fist into the floor next to her with a shout and fell back staring at her.

“Do you know what you’ve done; do you know the position you have put me in? Diavolo will have to know about your lies and this program will suffer! It is already suffering because of that girl, and now you?! You who just loved to quote to me the rules and policies committed fraud to get admitted!! And I was the one who took your application to Diavolo, so you have smeared mud on MY NAME!! I am the one who will face consequences for your deception!!”

“Then let me go to Diavolo, I will tell him the whole truth, you didn’t know you shouldn’t be punished for that!”

“And make me look a fool once again?!! I don’t think so; do you understand how it looks that my brothers knew…they knew for months and yet never reported you?! That I traipsed along in the dark like an ignoramus….that I told you…” No, don’t say that here!!

“Lucifer…I wronged you, I am the one at fault not you; let me make it right. Please…I never…never wanted to hurt you with this. I only told you because I wanted to be completely transparent. I wanted us to be on a clean slate, let me take the fall please; I love you Lucifer.”

“Love me…you used me…you lied to me…you invaded my private thoughts! I can’t trust a single word you say. You are after all a demon, a corrupt and foul deceiver…”

“Lucifer I never used-“

“Get out of my sight…I’m done with you.” I saw it in her eyes, in those words I had just broken her heart and that was the moment I realized that what she was saying had been true. But I was much too furious and it was far too late to take it back now. She stood and left and my brothers whom I assumed looked at me in a mix of fear and disbelief.

“Leave me, I want to be alone.” They didn’t move, I turned and they had in fact changed as well.

“I said get out!” They stood their ground and I laughed as I stood to face them.

“So she turned all of you against me after all, well what can I say, I should trust my notions-“ Mammon leapt forward punching me in the jaw. I was so surprised that my younger brother would be so bold that I only stared at him

“You gotta be the most stupid demon ever known, and that’s sayin’ a lot since I hold the title! You got a lady who is smart, pretty, loyal and somehow loves your proud and uptight ass and you throw her away cuz of somethin’ she did before ya even met her?! How many of your secrets has she accepted?! Did she turn away when she found out bout Lilith?! Look at what she did since she been here, if Diavolo got a issue wit it then I got one for him too!” I got up in my face, fury in his own eyes.

“I took that ass beatin’ you gave me for her sake, because I disrespected her; but you? What was it you said, that she was yours? I see what you do wit your possessions, Ya worry so much about your damned image that you throw away anybody and anything that ain’t at ya standards. Which ya know is funny, cuz ya more fucked up than the rest of us. Fuckin’ Asshole.” He stepped back and they began to leave.

“You ain’t even worth the time.” They left out, slamming my door behind them.

“Mammon you took that beating because you didn’t have a chance against him.” I heard Satan in the hallway.

“Shaddup! What I said was cool, what were you doin’ besides nuttin’?” their voices faded and I stood alone. My hand bled heavily but I didn’t notice the pain, I was overcome by the agony of what just happened and unsure of what to do. I spotted the ring I had wanted to place on her finger and I felt another jab in my chest…I was so angry, even hurt and even now I wanted to spend my life with her. But in my rage I terrified and discarded her like she was nothing! I suppose that witch was right…I only knew how to break things apart. My pride won’t allow me to go back and grovel to her now, and if that is the case, this is all for the best.

J

I couldn’t stop sobbing; my heart felt like it had been placed in the shredder. I went into my room and collapsed in the floor crying in ways I hadn’t since I was younger. I couldn’t breathe and I felt so dizzy, all I could do was lay on the hard floor and scream in pain. I had this unnatural talent for making others hate me, but this was just unreal. I managed to make a guy hate me bitterly then become my lover. I actually managed to make him adore me enough to give me his heart just to smash that dream apart and make him despise me again. If I knew I was that horrible of a person, I would have let those demons kill me.

“Tèa, hey open the door.”

“Come on Rose we are here for you.”

“Don’t cry…please.”

“We can figure this out, he won’t be mad forever.”

“Go away! All of you, before I ruin your lives too!”

“Oi, you better stop talkin’ like that ‘kay? Ain;t nobody life gonna get ruined any more than before ya got here. He’s being an ass plain and simple! Ya stop talkin’ ‘bout yaself like that!”

“He isn’t going to be mad forever!”

“Did you not hear him?! He’s done with me, he can’t trust me! He hates me all over again!” My door creaked open and they crept inside. Asmo stuck a bobby pin back into his hair.

“Howdya learn that anyway?”

“I had to work my way out of a few sets of handcuffs, it’s all the same.”

“What the hell Asmo!!?”

“Well I’m not going to let you stay here and cry your eyes out and who knows what! Rose you are stronger than this; don’t let Lucifer bully you because he got a little mad.” Beel sat behind me and held me close as I tried to breathe. Asmo held my left hand and Levi sat at my right. Mammon sat in front of me and Satan and Belphie sat at either side of him. They all gathered on the floor to support me.

“A little mad?! He just broke up with me, he can never trust me again and it’s all my fault! I should never have even applied to this school, then I wouldn’t have come here and messed his life up and I wouldn’t feel like wanting to die so badly!” Belphie took my original phone out of my bag and sat back down dialing a number and putting it on speaker.

“Hello, ‘Tèa honey? Are you there?” He called my Mother?!

“Hello Mrs. Minamino, this is Belphie, one of Tèa’s friends.”

“Hi Belphie, what is going on…is she crying?!”

“Well…” Satan took the phone from him.

“Mrs. Minamino what had happened is she got into a tiff with our oldest brother-.”

“Who the fuck did it?! Give me his name right now and I will come down there and kick his ass so hard he’ll be spitting my toenails out along with his teeth!!”

“Why would you even call her, she crazy!!” Satan cleared his throat, I was still having a hard time breathing and at this time I was crying so hard that I couldn’t even see straight.

“You see…She has been seeing my brother for a while and there has been a disagreement between them. She is currently inconsolable and usually the best thing a girl can have at this time is her mother.” There was a pause on her end.

“Put her on.” Mammon held the phone as Beel continued to hold me.

“Tèa…Aijou, you need to breathe honey. Take a deep breath for me come on.” I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself…just as he taught me and I began to sob again.

“Oh honey…what happened? Come on talk to Mama.”

“I…we…we were friends for a while and we started going out. And it was okay and then last night he told me how he felt.”

“What did he say?” I coughed and choked on my sobs

“Jetèa Shiorrin!! You breathe and you calm the fuck down right now!!” I stifled my sobs and sniffled. Even over the phone she was scary.

“Now tell me what he said.”

“In short…he practically proposed to me.” all six of them looked at in in shock.

“That…is wonderful, what is the matter?”

“Because I had to tell him, that I lied on my application. He was the one who did the first screening so now he will be in trouble because I marked myself as human on the application and now he is going to get in trouble because of me.” it was quiet for a long moment.

“Jetèa….that is not how I raised you; you could have added a letter specifying the situation, you did not have to do that! And how long were you dating before you told him?”

“About four months.” She sighed heavily.

“You do realize that you are in the wrong on this don’t you? You kept something that important from him and waited until he was serious with you to divulge it! How can he trust you if you keep things from him, especially something that affects him!? Your father did that shit to me and it took everything I had to forgive him!!”

“Yes ma’am I know.”

“Wait…your friends were all here, he is the one that didn’t come.”

“Yes.”

“So they knew well before you started dating him?”

“Yes Mama, I know I messed up I don’t need to hear it again!”

“Okay, okay…..I am trying to think honey.”

“Is there something I can do?”

“Honey…There is nothing you can do…it is all on him truthfully, if he loved you as a human then you being part demon won’t change anything, but he will have to deal with the fact that you kept an important secret from him and weigh his options. And it also depends on how harsh his consequences are.” I sniffle and a so escaped my throat.

“Aijou I’m so sorry honey, I know it is painful…but for now it is up to him, there is nothing you can do or say.”

“What if I go to Lord Diavolo and tell him myself? I could tell him that Lucifer wasn’t alerted and take the consequences for myself.”

“Well you can’t just….wait…Did you say Diavolo?” We looked at each other confused.

“Yes, he is the prince, he will be the next ruler here. He is in charge of the entire exchange program.” There is a long silence and I got worried.

“Jetèa….why would he be in trouble if Lord Diavolo is in charge of the program?”

“Because….i wasn’t truthful on my application, I committed fraud and I put the program, the school and his good name at risk. And Lucifer was the one who screened and brought the applications to his attention.” It was silent again.

“Mother?”

“Tèa….I just don’t understand this situation.”

“What do you mean, I just told you what happened.”

“Yeah, but you see….”

L

“You knew about it the whole time?!!” Diavolo looked at me from his desk, he shrugged as though I asked him the weather.

“I choose from the last of the candidates by contacting their families. I spoke to her parents on the phone, they are nice people.” Suddenly all the times he chided Jetèa when she would get into danger made perfect sense.

“Why did you admit her anyway?”

“Well in her defense the application said to pick only one race, she is biracial; it put her at a disadvantage from the start. I couldn’t deny someone with such qualifications because she is only half of what I was looking for. And she is what this program needed, look at what she has done! I know I made the right choice with her.” Now I felt incredibly foolish, how was it that everyone around me knew of what was right in front of me but me?! How could I have not seen it, why didn’t anyone tell me?

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It didn’t seem important to tell, I was sure that once she were comfortable she would do so. Although in hind sight I should have told her that it was ok to. My goal is to merge the human, demon and celestial worlds together; I mean, I don’t know about you Lucifer but she is the perfect example is she not.” I didn’t answer that. I only felt myself sinking farther in my dark water, my light fading fast.

“And to be perfectly honest after speaking to her parents, I thought you two would be good friends.”

“What?”

“They told me how hard she is on herself, she studies tirelessly and she is always guarded. She portrays herself as perfect and she is hypercritical; not to mention she is very prideful. I learned all of this and well…either you two would see common ground and form a friendship or kill each other, it was a flip of a coin really and I’m happy with how it turned out.” Oh Diavolo…your hard work has been in vain.

“What is the matter old friend, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Nothing, I just haven’t slept well last night.” With those memories, I wont be sleeping well for many nights after either.

“It is the weekend, you should get some rest, you work too hard and you’ll make yourself ill. Maybe you should call Jetèa to keep you company, you two looked cozy at the fair last night, did you hit it off?” Another painful stab in my heart.

“Diavolo, I must take my leave, if that is all you need of me.” His expression changed and he studied me, I had learned many years ago not to show emotion on my face, this was no exception…she was the only one I trusted to see behind the mask.

“Lucifer, you can’t fool me, something is wrong…did the two of you-“

“I must be off, excuse me.” I didn’t let him finish, I couldn’t let him finish. What was I going to say, that I threw away the love of my life? That I let my anger and pride get the better of me? That I want to seek her comfort but I am the reason that it is no longer available? I was still furious that she didn’t tell me, but the vice-like pain in my chest tears at me each time I think of those gorgeous mossy eyes filled with tears by my doing. Even if she forgave me, I couldn’t take her back…how would I look succumbing to someone that would withhold things from me. How would she look coming back to someone who tried to physically harm her…and after I promised her no one would ever hurt her? I made a mistake, I know that now and Diavolo’s confession only drove the final nail in the proverbial coffin. That girl was right, even when I know what to do my pride would never allow me to do it for the sake of my image. I was the mighty firstborn, second in command to the next demon king, the avatar of pride. I simply could not let a female make me act in weakness it would put a smudge on the gleaming gem that is my image. And if that is reason alone that I feel I shouldn’t ask her forgiveness, then the fact of it will be the reason I won’t.


	11. Love is a Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the tragic breakup, Everyone is in a council meeting and expected to act business as usual, only there is nothing usual about this day.

Chapter 37

J

“Ok so I know that things have been pretty chaotic over the past couple of months and this situation over the students has taken up a lot of our time and a lot of space on our minds. But I have to congratulate all of you on the revenue you have brought in on the fair. It will be used for the end of the year party, coming up in just four weeks, I have several volunteers that wish to assist in decorating and the preparations and letters are going to be fantastic!” 

Diavolo smiled as he spoke to us, he was proud of our hard work this year; however…no one shared his sentiment. The council hall was as silent as death as he looked to us; Lucifer stopped speaking to me altogether, our relationship a distant memory. This was worse than when he hated me, at least a word of spite showed that he acknowledged me, he ignored me completely; I didn’t exist to him. The other brothers in turn gave him the same treatment after their words fell on deaf ears and honestly, even though I had the other six, the air is so much colder. I continued with my notes without looking up at anyone, knowing he was only two seats down from me was too painful to put into words.

“Okay, so what is going on here? No quips, no comments not even a groan or two what is up with you guys come on this is good news.”

“Yes Diavolo, this is excellent news; and we only have you to thank for utilizing our strengths to make this outcome happen.” Hearing his voice so measured and cool sent a pain in my chest; I alone know what it sounds like when filled with emotion, what those eyes look like then overflowing with adoration.

“Erm….thank you Lucifer; does anyone have any other news or any reports to give?” silence roared within the room and he folded his arms across his chest.

“Jetèa, do you have anything to add, do you have anything to say at all?”

“No sir.” I couldn’t even make eye contact with him, I wanted to crawl into a hole.

“Okay, that is it!” He shouted and we all looked up.

“I may as well be in this meeting by myself, I have not gotten a word out of any of you but Lucifer this whole meeting!”

“That’s cus he’s a total kiss ass.”

“Did you have something to share Mammon?!”

“Ya mean about ya bein’ a complete jackass and a bastard? No thanks, we all know that already.” Lucifer spun in Mammon’s direction; he would be beating on him now if Diavolo weren’t here but I know his pride, he will stay cool.

“Whoa, Mammon what is this all about?”

“Oh you don’t know? You’re number two is too toxic to handle, could’ve sworn you knew, everyone at home knows.” Belphie said with a smirk and my heart pounded. They stopped speaking to Lucifer over a week ago and they choose here to vent their frustrations?!

“Of course Diavolo doesn’t know, I mean you are the only one Lucifer could ever really care about. I mean, fuck family, right Lucifer? I mean if you can throw away the people most loyal to you because of one mistake you must not have room for any of us right?” Levi not you too! Lucifer was fuming; doing everything he could to stay composed.

“Why I had no idea you were all so displeased with me. But this is hardly the place to show it.” His smile said charm, his eyes screamed murder.

“Oh stop the act, we all saw your true colors. You will discard anyone that doesn’t fit your standard, you would step on every one of us to remain on top and to hell with anyone who stood in your way. I mean, isn’t that why we are all here? Because you had to be on top, because you were so caught up in your own arrogance that you would rather drag your own family down to hell along with you than admit you were wrong? Who’s to say you stopped there? I mean you were the last one with her, I have a reason to believe you shoved her right-“

“STOP IT SATAN, DON’T YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD!!” I slammed my hands on the table and everyone looked to me. I was so angry that I changed myself, I had only ever done it a handful of times, I suppose being here made it easier. I turned and looked to the brothers, Beel and Asmo looked away, not wanting the conflict but also furious.

“What is wrong with you, have you all lost your FUCKING minds??!! Do you not know where you are?! This room is for student council business and you want to drag your emotions and dirty laundry into it like a bunch of low class savages!! You are supposed to be RADs finest and yet you disgrace your uniform with your belligerent behavior. And Satan….i don’t give a damn what qualms you have but if you EVER do that again I will not forgive you, do you understand? That was too low, you are so much better than that and I don’t care what issues you have...” I couldn’t finish it, not with him standing there. Lucifer didn’t deserve those words, not after knowing how it affected him.

“You wasted Lord Diavolo’s time with your childish display, show some respect for him if you cannot do so for your uniform.” I caught Lucifer looking at me from the corner of my eye, his expression was so conflicting.

“On the contrary Jetèa, this gave me a good bit of insight on what is going on. Do you all know why we have had such a good year? Because you have all worked as a unit; you were in harmony and it was beautiful. But now you are all in disarray and I want to know why.” It was silent again and Diavolo looked from me to Lucifer before walking to the doors and locking them tight.

“I hold the keys, no one is getting out of here until we hash it all out. I need you guys to learn to work together, you know what they say about a kingdom divided. So who wants to go first?” More silence.

“Lucifer maybe you would like to go first, this seems to be revolving around you.” He looked towards him so coolly.

“I have nothing to say on the matter, I have done nothing wrong.”

“Jetèa, how about you, I can see that whatever is going on has to do with you too.” I felt my heart stop.

“I lied on my application, I shouldn’t be here; in this school or sitting in this room…I am finding it hard to understand how I can even look at you knowing you knew this all along.” Diavolo looked at me with soft eyes.

“I mean I knew before I even approved you, so it really isn’t on you. Your work, your intelligence, and what your parents have told me about you is why I chose you; not where you put an X on a piece of paper. So you have nothing to worry about with me, and after all you have done I would have been a fool not to choose you.” His smile was so warm….I broke apart again.

“Thank you sir.”

“Hey, don’t cry, what is the matter?!” Damn I didn’t mean to do this here, in front of him, looking so weak and pathetic.

“Here..” I look up to see Lucifer handing me a handkerchief his eyes vacant. I slowly took it from him and I watched his hand twitch upward before pulling it back and returning to his seat. What did it mean, was he remorseful for how he reacted a week ago? But even if that were the case…it was too late for us, he made that clear.

“Anyone else want to go?” The others looked at Lucifer who looked forward thumbing that spot on his right glove.

L

I couldn’t take her crying like that, seeing her in pain…it was too much. I wanted to erase her from my mind my heart, my life! But even seeing that deep shade of red twists that knife in my chest and I cannot breathe. Even now I felt her eyes on me and I looked straight ahead, waiting for her eyes to leave me. My brothers have all turned away from me; my days have been turned into endless moments of silence. My pride left me completely ostracized by my family, even at meals I am alone; my only consolation is a bento box that is always prepared and placed by my seat, only that just makes the blatancy of my error that much more noticeable, a bloodstain on a once white cloth. Even when I discard her she shows her affection. It only makes the choice to leave her alone more obvious.

“Look someone start talking, or else we will never leave.”

“This is all of my fault sir, I brought discord to the household because I kept secrets. Lucifer… I entered your life and turned it completely upside down, then by some miracle or curse or whatever you fell in love with me, but I didn’t expect that, just like I didn’t expect to fall in love with you. But I made a grave mistake and because of that I have done wrong by you. And though I know it is too late, I am so sorry and if I could do it over I would so quickly. But because of me there is so much hostility in the house, they cannot even be in the same room together.” Don’t look at her, don’t look at her, don’t look at her.

“”That is why Lord Diavolo, I think it is best if I leave.” What?!

“Leave the house, this close to the end?”

“No…I request to leave the program.” They all gasped and I looked to her in shock. She looked so broken…her eyes were downcast and he hadn’t even bothered to style her hair. Her eyes rose to meet my own and all I wanted to do was run to her, kiss her pain away….but I cannot.

“Lucifer this is all your fault!!”

“You are such a bastard!” Yes…they are right, it is why I do not protest, I only looked into those swollen mossy eyes, lost…and so very empty.

“Lord Diavolo, can I please be excused…I really don’t feel well.”

“I’m sorry Beel, but no one is leaving until we come to a solution. So maybe we can get this rolling fellas, you had so much to say bef-“ Beel vomited blood all over the table causing us to jump away. he fell to the floor and I was the first to his side as he began to seize; no not him too!

“Lift his shirt, check his shirt!!” I heard Jetea shout and I complied, on his stomach was a deep bloody wound that was in the same pattern as a pact mark…is this what she has been seeing?

“Levi!!” I was attacked from behind, claws ripping into my arm as Levi tried to get at my throat with his teeth. I raised my arm to protect myself and he bit deeply into my arm. Beel rose with the same blood lusted look in his eyes and charged for me as well and I held him at arm’s length with my other hand as they pressed me against the wall. I looked to my left and Belphie smiled with a snarl as he charged for me from the side. I was the strongest but I couldn’t take three of them at once.

They were suddenly snatched away from me and Belphie was knocked aside by a large branchlike object. A large plant held them in its vines as they roared and slashed to free themselves. Mammon and Asmo were trying to hold off Satan from Diavolo and there I saw Jetèa, holding a teal colored rose, the petals feel in a frenzy and she unleashed a whip covered in thorns. She ran to my side with confidence, she has trained for this, I knew that now.

“Are you sure that will help?”

“My whip can cut through any substance, but I can stun them so they aren’t killed or too badly injured.” She was so focused as she took my handkerchief and tied of my arm like a tourniquet.

“We gotta get out of here now!”

“Diavolo the keys!!” He fished them from his pocket and we ran for the door as Levi and Beel had freed themselves from her plant. She lashed her whip stinging Levi as he tried to get closer. The door opened and I pulled her out as Mammon shut the doors and locked them.

“What in the….” The hallway was complete bedlam students that had gone savage were chasing and attacking others there was fighting going on everywhere!

“is it that damned witch?!”

“She should be bound, it doesn’t make any sense!” A white light flashed and the infected demons scattered.

“Luke Azrael, we are so glad to see you!” Jetèa hugged the angels with excitement.

“We think Elizaveta is executing some sort of attack, we are going to her cell, it is time to put an end to this once and for all.”

“We can handle things here, you guys go.” Luke nodded and Azrael looked determined.

“Mammon, Asmo I want you to go to my Office and get the Grimoire, if I have to threaten to tear her harm off to get her to lift this curse them I will do so. I’ve had enough.” Diavolo changed into his demon form, enraged.

“I will accompany you.”

“I wont have it any other way old friend.”

“What about me, I can help.” I looked at her, her eyes burned with fervor.

“No.”

“What?!”

“Asmo and Mammon will take you to your room; you are to stay there until i come for you.”

“No, I am not doing that, our friends, our classmates they are in trouble you need me!”

“I DON’T NEED YOU!!” I grabbed her arm and she looked at me with hurt and confusion.

“Go to your room and stay there, for once….don’t defy me.” damn her, why was she so close, her scent….i leaned into her ear and felt her warmth without touching her.

“Wait for me…” she looked at me with new hope, damn…why was I so weak.

“Take her.” Amsodeus and Mammon took her by the hand and we left in the other direction. We were able to quickly make it to the labyrinth and found Elizaveta in her cell where we left her this morning.

“You have only one chance to tell me what it is you are planning. This has gone on long enough and it ends now!” She sat with her knees in her chest and her head down, she didn’t move or speak.

“Elizaveta!! I do not want to have to hurt you, but if I have to torture you to lift this curse I will do it!!” I put my hand on his shoulder.

“No Diavolo, keep your hands clean…”

“Lucifer….” I approached her cell, reaching in and grabbing her by her hair and hitting her against the bars.

“Let me go!!” She screamed in pain but I held her fast, this girl I knew was human and she was indeed fragile, I could feel the blood trickling from my claws.

“The whole student body is in danger because of you, you will reverse this, or I will make this the longest day of your short life.”

“Corruption begets corruption…..” we heard the voice before the low growl erupted in the corridor, I looked over to see a flash of large white teeth and then it all went dark.

J

“We have to get that Grimiore from Diavolo’s office.”

“Oi, Did ya forget, you gotta go to ya room!”

“You’re going to choose to listen to him now?!”

“But if somethin’ happens to ya-“

“I can fight at full strength, I may not be as strong as you guys but I can hold my own. Don’t worry.” We ran upstairs in Diavolo’s mansion to his office and opened his desk door to find the brown leather book with a pentagram.

“Okay good, let’s go!” the book fell from my hand and it fell open. I went to pick it up and I stared at the contents.

“Come on Tèa, we gotta go!”

“This isn’t right….this is supposed to be handwritten, but it isn’t Eliza’s handwriting…it’s Riley’s.” they stopped and stared at me.

“What different does it make who wrote it? They probably made it together.”

“But Riley is failing demon arts! How could he make a Grimiore if he knows nothing about magic or anything else in here?!” They stared at me and then each other.

“We need to see Riley, this doesn’t add up.” I ran to the house of Purgatory with the guys behind me and it was the same here as all over campus, the infected students were attacking the other students. It was complete chaos, as we ran up to Riley’s room while trying to protect the demons who could not hold their own. We broke down the door and found Riley sitting in the center of the floor, his food from this morning untouched. He was paled and thin, his eyes were gaunt and he kept humming to himself.

“Riley, hey you have to talk to me, there are a lot of people in trouble. You have to tell me how you made this book, hey….Riley?!” He wasn’t coherent and I smacked at his face to bring him back.

“Alright stand back, I’ll get em to wake up!” He stepped forward to hit him.

“Mammon no!!” I dropped the grimiore and it opened to a page with a picture of an angel. He looked down at the page, taking a thin finger and pointing to it.

“Angels…what about them?” He let his hand back down and continued to hum to himself. Frustrated I opened my bag and dumped the contents.

“There has to be a pen, maybe you can write for me Riley.”

“Rose…what are you doing with a Celestial pen?”

“What do you mean?” Asmo picked up the golden pen and clicked it.

“They come from the celestial realm.”

“I found it on the floor, it doesn’t write anyway.”

“No but you see these pens only work on paper from the celestial realm. If only we had any he could tell us something.” Riley reached for the pen and Asmo handed it to him and wrote four letters on the page in the Grimiore. K.I.S.S.

“How does that work on that??”

“Maybe he’s cursed and a kiss breaks it?” we looked to Asmo.

“Why me?!” We crossed our arms.

“Okay, I will play prince charming! Pucker up doll.” Asmo kissed Riley’s lips and a pale glow went up between them and Asmo was flung backward

“Pretty kiss…” his voice cracked and rasped.

“Riley?! “ he looked up at me and with a weak smile stuck his tongue out, a silver key resting on it.

“Holy Shit!”

“Ain’t nuttin holy bout all this.” I gave Riley a bottle of water, he drank it quickly nearly choking.

“Such a pretty kiss…pretty kiss…did I do a good job?” I wasn’t sure what this meant but it was best we leave Riley here so he wasn’t attacked.

“Tèa, that Celestial pen wrote on the Grimiore….” I flipped paper and made marks on several pages.

“So that means this paper is from….” A growl erupted from behind us, Asmo was now infected and about to charge us.

“You know what this means?”

“No wonder they didn’t remember makin’ a pact, the pact mark was a ruse, to throw us off!!” Asmo came at us, crashing into the far wall. Mammon picked up riley and we barricaded the room door so Asmo couldn’t escape. Mammon carried him to my room where he would be safe, I laid him in my bed, my mind racing.

“This doesn’t make sense.”

“I don’t get it either, but we got a Celestial pen the key they was lookin’ for, and a grimiore made wit celestial paper. Eliza weren’t around when Asmo went savage either.

“That would mean…..” Eliza was innocent after all!

“I stole the key….we used Levi, but it was me that made it…I wrote the grimiore too....i have sinned…but I wanted her away from the coven. What if she wanted revenge…I wanted her soul to be saved.” I petted Riley’s hair.

“Okay so blondie here did it, good now we get him to reverse it and we should be good right?”

“But this doesn’t add up….yes I found the pen under his desk, the grimiore was in Eliza’s room, the key was in Rileys mouth, but how did he get the book to write in it? How was the key in his mouth? Why couldn’t he eat or drink for weeks? And if he is failing demon arts, how did he know how to do this??” Mammon looked at me and then ran out of my room locking it behind him.

“MAMMON!! Open the door, what are you doing?!!”

“Believe me Tèa, ya better stay in there….ya aint ready for this kinda fight.”

“What??” his footsteps departed and I was trapped. Mammon took everything with him so I couldn’t even look in the book. I pieced it all together slowly…who would be behind this? If Eliza wasn’t the one in the wrong, and Riley is wrong but also a victim. I have to think of who was there with every event, has access to celestial items and knows how to make a grimiore……oh no!

I looked out my window and I saw all the students running around in the distance and above Diavolo’s house was a large dark cloud with bright white lights flashing like lightning. Mammon was right…I knew nothing of this type of fight.


	12. Rally the Troops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the pieces fall together and everyone is in for the fight of their lives.

Chapter 38

L

I awoke to darkness and low growling, I couldn’t see anything to know where I was. I tried to lift myself and felt a shocking pain in my arm, but I contained my outburst…I cannot show weakness, not around him.

“Cerberus…that is a bad dog, heel now!” 

“He won’t be listening to you anymore; he has a new master now.” A glow of a lantern appeared as she walked closer, her white wings the raised high. Her dress flowing as she walked her own righteousness.

“Azrael…are you and Luke behind this treason?!” I heard soft footsteps approach as a heavy paw pressed against my back, putting me back on the floor. Cerberus stood on me, towering in a dominant manner and it enraged me.

“Treason? My, what a funny word coming from you big brother, when you were the one who started it all.”

“You are no sister of mine!”

“Come on Lucifer, don’t you remember the good old days when you were the shining light? You were so beautiful and so just, I aspired to be like you.” She crouched and played in my hair and I struggled one; of Cerberus’ heads snapped close at my face.

“Easy, no sudden movements….” She ran her fingers over my horns, and then moved on to my wings caressing them gently and memories of her struck my heart.

“Oh no…is that heartbreak I sense? Hmm, don’t answer I know you will never admit it….wait did you hurt someone…else?” she tilted her head curiously

“Why don’t you answer MY questions!!” A set of teeth snapped into my shoulder as the other two heads growled menacingly as she pulled me by my hair to look at her.

“Because you are not the one in control here, I am; and that infuriates you, I know. Wow, you didn’t even a bite to your shoulder can muster a scream from you, oh your pride is strong indeed.” She released me and stood, grabbing the lantern as she walked.

“To answer your question, Luke is not involved, he couldn’t handle the plan so I put him somewhere safe.” She placed the lantern on a table and began to turn it up

“What plan, what is happening?!” Light filled the room; I was back in the council hall. Five of my brothers sat in their seats and in the center was Diavolo chained and gagged to his chair.

“Your judgment; that is what’s happening!” She laughed maniacally as I struggled again. She silver eyes flashed with excitement as she skipped over to Diavolo and put her hands his hair to look him in the eyes. 

“If you harm so much as a hair on him, I’ll-“ two sets of teeth in both shoulders; the pain was immense but I ignored it. She tilted her head with a pout and put a hand on Diavolo’s shoulder.

“You see Lord Diavolo; his pride is so great he won’t even cry out in pain; anything to not look weak, even if it destroys him.” I couldn’t hear his muffled words, but she pinched his cheek and giggled.

“DON’T YOU TOUCH HIM!!”

“Temper big brother, temper…I’m not going to harm him; he’s done nothing wrong, I was actually inspired by his motives. You see I had a talk with Jetèa a while ago as well and she made me realize something. Why should I be angry and hate those who had no choice to be here? Those born demons or with demon blood in their veins shouldn’t be punished because this is all they know. But you, and my…brothers, you knew better and fell anyways! So I mean, it isn’t fair that you guys get to live amongst these others, who will only exacerbate your damnation, just as well those who were born here shouldn’t have to be damned if they want to be good; you were good once, you can do it again! So I have given you all a chance at redemption!” she looked insane.… 

“And how are you planning to do that?” she sat on the arm next to Diavolo, putting an arm around his shoulders.

“Very simple, you see, first I wanted to only use your brothers; they had such potential and wasted it following you. But I couldn’t just have the six, I needed more souls to save, so I started to widen my search, every demon who said they would accept my help I gave them a touch, and displace some of my pure energy into them, sadly it didn’t make them pure, but only got infected and burned them like spilling holy water on them, only it doesn’t go away, so I simply put a spell on them so that they wouldn’t feel it often and raise alarm. Also all and the places I touched them, to all demons would only look like a pact mark. But see the Halfling got in the way of that, she could see what was happening because she had human eyes so I had to up my game plan.” I looked to each of my brothers their eyes were vacant and their expressions blank, like mere puppets awaiting orders. Cerberus finally lifted off of me as he began to circle, she took my dog…I will rip her wings off for that alone.

“I used the bond of my pure energy to control them, and Levi was first in getting the key, that I never even used Ha they did that on their own and it worked in my favor; you two were so hung up on the student records being tampered with that you didn’t notice that I was building my congregation!”

“You took over eighty four students for your own personal gain…how could something that calls themselves an angel be so fiendish!?” Her expression went from excited to serious and I noticed Cerberus stopped circling. She rose from Diavolo’s side.

“Fiendish? You brought our brothers here because of your own arrogance and you call me fiendish?? I am giving them a chance at redemption; one must do good works as well to reap any good fruit. So in order to be worthy of redemption they must expel the evil that keeps them bound. They must reject their nature, despise it and destroy it.” I began to feel a chill in my spine as I realized her intentions.

“So in other words, destroy the other demons who do not wish to change?”

“How else will they truly reject their nature? You’re brothers suffer regret, I believe there is a chance for them. But you, you pulled them with you, and even now you could care less about them, it was Diavolo to wished me not to harm.”

“You are twisting my words and intentions!” I hadn’t considered she would try to hurt them, but why wouldn’t I have thought so? She pulled out a type of string instrument and began to play, plucking an eerie melody.

“Come little children, I’ll take thee away; into a land of redemption. Come little children the time’s come to pray here in my garden of Eden. Follow sweet children, I’ll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows, weep not poor children for love is this way, to murder the vain and the prideful. Hush now dear children, it must be this way, to weary of life and deceptions. Fight now my children for soon we’ll away, into the light of the rapture.” Her song made me shiver and i watched as Diavolo strained against his bonds. These were celestial chains…he wasn’t going to break them. My brothers hummed along trancelike, swaying with vacant eyes. I had to think of a way to subdue her, even if I managed to restrain Cerberus, she still had control of five of my brothers….Asmodeus was here… then where was Mammon? Was he in trouble, was Tèa with him?! 

“Don’t you see? You are the worst of them all, even now you worry about your prince and yourself. That is why you have to be the first sacrifice and your prince can watch as each of my new children will make their own and then they shall be absolved!” I had to keep her talking. Other demons began to pile into the room, all with vacant and doll-like eyes, one of them being my brother Mammon.

“Oh good now I have the full set!” I could feel my blood pouring down my back as I sat upright and my left clavicle was broken, but I sat up, my shoulders back and my head high without a hint of worry on my face as I asked her.

“Tell me Azrael, do you expect them to come in here and slaughter their classmates and then be welcomed to the celestial realm with open arms? Do you expect them to be changed to angels simply because they committed murder? She looked at me with contempt for a moment and then a smile pulled at her lips.

“No Big brother, I expect their souls to be absolved! I expect them to be forgiven and granted mercy in the next lifetime.”

“You would kill them too?!!” I felt a tug at my left ankle, a celestial chain held me from escape.

“So now he is worried, tsk tsk oh dear; and yet no emotion on his face, no shame or guilt. Let’s erase that pride shall we? I want you to scream for mercy scream until father hears and is pleased. Don’t mourn for them, for every blessing requires a sacrifice.”

“DAMN YOU AZRAEL!!!”

“And you’re first.” She snapped her fingers and I was swept in a tornado of teeth and claws. Each canine tooth was eight inches long, it was like being repeatedly stabbed with twelve serrated knives. She kept me tied like a baited bear as my own dog tore at my flesh with no mercy or recognition of who I was, the only thing I could do was fight him off and protect my throat and abdomen from his three heads, all the while I would show no fear, no pain and no regret. I will die before she gets the satisfaction. 

J

I paced angrily around my room trying to think of something that I could do.

“Wait my door doesn’t lock from the outside!” I ran over to unlock the door but it still wouldn’t budge, he must have wedged something against it.

“Damn….Riley now would be a good time to start talking, what are the angels up to?!” Riley sat upright in my bed, gingerly eating an energy bar.

“Riley, we are in a dangerous situation here!” He kept his eyes down.

“Eliza and I had a fight when she told me about what happened to her family. I was so convinced that all of this coven stuff was to get revenge. She wasn’t going to back down; the next day Azrael saw I was upset and we talked about it. she said she wanted to help me redeem her.”

“How was she planning to do that?”

“Azrael told me that if she were stopped before she unfolded her plan then she could not be punished for it; so she told me to play along with Eliza to get the pacts she needed. She already had Levi first so she somehow got him to come and get the key from Asmo and bring it to us she said that if anyone found out about her going into the student records when there would be serious consequences. She put the key in my hand and I thought she wanted me to use the records to help Eliza get her pacts, then pin the act on her so she would be sent home before doing this revenge thing. So I went through the stuff of the seven; I found that Beel was allergic to Sulfur berries and I happened to like them so I asked her to make a cake for us, a kind where you wouldn’t know the berries were there until it was eaten, I knew Beel was in her baking class…so-“ I slapped his face without even thinking.

“Do you know how dangerous that is!?? What if she couldn’t save him?! Inconsiderate jerk!!” He kept his eyes down and nodded.

“Satan was easier, I knew that he liked his image like Lucifer did only he would ask for help when needed; so I did some research and found a book that does transformations, I put it in a spot that I knew he would pick it up from and that was that. to get the ball rolling I spread a few rumors about them all, things that were only in the files, to get questions started.”

“What about the grimore, what was the purpose of that?”

“I don’t know what it was for, she said it would help get her out of here once it was found. She just told me what to write and where when we studied together, Eliza was always with the coven, so she never noticed.”

“So you two cooked up this elaborate scheme just to get her in trouble?!”

“I know it was wrong but if she killed that demon or worse then there was no doubt she would be in worse condition.”

“So what about the key, how did it get in your mouth?”

“I…I don’t know, I was under house arrest, but they didn’t find it. Azrael got in my room and told me that I had to keep my mouth shut and then she kissed me…it was amazing. The very next thing I know I’m with you.” So this was Azrael’s doing.

“And you knew nothing of all the other demons or them getting sick?”

“They were sick? No, I had no idea about that. What is going on?”

“Well to put it nicely, she had you set Eliza up to set you up for her own motives. The question is why.” I heard a song playing in the far distance, out my window I could see demons walking in droves towards campus.

“That is a lot more than eighty four.”

“What is going on?” Riley watched beside me, his eyes wide in shock.

“Nothing good, I can say that….we need reinforcements, there has to be someone who can help us!” I looked out over to Diavolo’s mansion and at the dark cloud with flashing white lights and then back towards campus where the infected demons were gathering.

“Those lights, they remind me of the flashes of light that dispersed the infected before; chances are the angels were in separate places. That may be where our reinforcements are; I have to get over there.” I went around my room gathering seeds and hiding them in my hair.

“And how will you do that? Mammon Barricaded the door, there is no way-“ I threw the wooden chair through the window and watched it smash to the ground over thirty feet below.

“What are you doing, you can’t jump from there; you’ll break both legs if not your neck!” I moved Vivi aside and climbed into the window sill.

“Actually, I can.” I leapt from the window, landing on my feet and breaking into a run, he would be safe there; but I was not about to sit by and wait for my friends to be hurt or worse.

L

“That is enough Cerberus, you are so stubborn big brother; not one time did you scream in pain or beg for mercy. I suppose you are not worthy of redemption after all.” He suddenly backed off and I laid there trying to think of a way to capture her; that was when I saw my DDD just to the side of me. I slowly reached my hand, ignoring the pain to get it, but a foot stepped over my wrist to stop me.

“Mammon…” He crouched down to take my DDD his wings spread out around us.

“Oi, I know ya gotta have a plan; what is it?” He was pretending?! He whispered low so not to cause suspicion.

“We need to get her subdued, but even if we get by Cerberus, she had all of these other demons in control and she could be using Diavolo as a hostage.”

“I been workin’ on that see, I slipped Diavolo some Penance oil, it will burn a little but it will corrode the chains; soon he’ll break free.”

“How did you know that would work?”

“Cuz ya nerd of an ex helped me ace that alchemy test.”

“Where is she?”

“She safe, I locked her in her room, not that ya care.” Of course I care.

“Thank you.”

“You betta not be tappin out; you been givin’ me worse than this for years, wat I look like gettin’ whooped on by my brother when he can’t take it? Don’t make me look weak.”

“What are you doing? Come child and bring me what he has.”

“Jus hold on okay, we’ll get you out of this.”

“I’m fine, you focus on the other students and Diavolo; get our brothers out of here.”

“Ya got it.” He stood again, walking in a slow and expressionless motion to Azrael to place my DDD in her hands.

“Very good child; that was very naughty of you big brother; that justifies a punishment.” She spread her wings and swooped down to the floor below to crouch in front of me. I tested my arms and legs, they were only flesh wounds, I could stand and fight, but my left arm was useless. If I were fast enough to put my right hand around her throat…

“Why big brother; why is there all of these professional and poised messages here and yet when speaking to Miss Minamino they take a different tone? Oh yes…I did read her before; she was in love with you, it was so cute. I know all about love. My entire job is to show others their true potential, to love themselves and others on a spiritual level and without such carnal pleasures.” She scrolled through as I forced myself to a sitting position; she sat just far enough so I couldn’t reach.

“These are so lukewarm, and why did they end after last week? Don’t tell me…someone broke the other? She touched the crest on my forehead and stared at me.

“Well then, someone hasn’t been very virtuous, but then you are a demon after all; still I expected better from her, and yet I still sense a broken heart. What did you do big brother?” Now she seemed to be getting desperate to get me to break, it was pathetic.

“Nothing.”

“Hmmm, then maybe I shall tell your beloved how you truly feel, would that soothe your spirit?” she began to type and I reached to take it away from her but she only jumped back her wings causing a large gust.

“There, now those will be the last words you have ever spoken to her before you die. But tell me what were they really, what were the last words you told her?” I told her to wait for me…that I would come to get her when it was safe.

“That is hardly your business.” She shook her head and clucked her tongue.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to have your own dog kill you, not then it was your brothers you damned. I think they may enjoy this; you are the key to their salvation. Their admittance rests upon your shoulders Lucifer, take solace in that.” she raised her hand that was snatched by Diavolo and she was pulled up onto the platform with force. He held her in his large hands by the shoulder his craws digging deeply into her skin as he changed to his demons form rage evident on his face.

“It was you all along, you caused all this damage and hurt my students!!”

“Cerberus!!” my dog lunged for Diavolo and Mammon tackled him mid-air, pinning him down.

“This little rat with white wings has been sippin’ the crazy juice!” Mammon managed to get on his back, gripping around the middle head to avoid his teeth. Meanwhile Azrael struggled with Diavolo trying to get free as he worked to subdue her.

“Children, your judgment is nigh, achieve your task, hurry…help me!! My other brothers stood and changed as they prepared for an attack. I jerked my leg and found I was free; the chain was corroded and snapped. Mammon can act stupid but he was brilliant when he put his mind to it. Now let the battle begin.

J

I ran all the way back to Diavolo’s mansion, it was much quieter as most of the other students had gone, the ones that remained were frightened but I hadn’t the time to check them out as I was trying to find Luke. I reached the back of the mansion and found Barbatos chained to a wall by his wrists and shoulders.

“Barbatos, what happened!?” I pulled at the chains and tried to shake him awake. He slowly stirred and his dark green eyes focused on me.

“Miss Minamino….why are you here?”

“What is going on here, why are you bound to this wall?” he shook his head, trying to get his bearings.

“Yes, that is right, Diavolo and Lucifer went down to the holding chambers to question Miss Morozov again. Shortly after the angels had come too; I was bound here and knocked out before I could even ask why they were here. These seem to be celestial chains; being a demon, I am unable to break them.” I looked at the thick golden chains.

“Where are the holding chambers?”

Down those stairs, it is a labyrinth so you will need to listen; go left, right, left, left, right and then straight and you will find the cells. Do not stray from my instruction or you will get lost.”

“Understood, I will be back for you!”

“Save my Lord, do not worry about me.” I raced down the stairs and went in the direction he said until I found the long row of empty cells. They were here, I know it, but the question is what happened.

“Red?” I stopped in my tracks, and looked to my left. Eliza was sitting in a cell, it had only a mat to lay on but she chose the floor. I saw a little bit of blood had run down her face.

“Eliza! I found you, are you okay?” She cried softly and shook her head.

“He came and attacked me, they threatened to torture me, I am not okay in the least!”

“Eliza it is complete mayhem outside, there have been demons put under an angels control and made to attack other demons, there are hundreds infected!” I reached in and took her hand in mine.

“I know you have a single reason to like or trust demons, especially after this, but we need your help.”

“Why should I help them, they locked me away and hurt me! I should let them die, they let me suffer just because I am a witch and a human! It was not fair, Diavolo screams equality but threatens to torture me and then Lucifer attempts to do so!” Dammit Luci…

“I’m so sorry….i know I have no right to ask you; but the one behind this set you up on purpose to cover their tracks. Riley and Azrael wanted to get you sent home so you wouldn’t seek revenge on that demon who hurt your family. So Riley was the one who spread those rumors and stole the keys to the records room.”

“What?!”

“And in turn Azrael had Riley write a grimiore and hide it in your room, I think she used the spells to put the demons under her control. She used Riley for her own plan and we have to make her pay.” She gripped the bars, fresh anger in her eyes.

“That bitch needs a hard lesson in manipulation, but even so how can I get out?” I pulled a seed from my hair and held it to the lock. It began to grow and entered the lock, twisting until there was click and the door creaked open.” I went to stand, and saw a puddle of blood at my feet, I looked around the cobbled floor and it looks like there was a struggle.

“I knew I liked you for a reason Red, I knew you were special. She stepped out and we heard yelling. We ran together and before long found Luke and a few of the students were backed to a corner, a giant snake stared menacingly at them.

“I was wondering what all the shouting was!”

“What do we do?” Eliza stepped forward and began to his as though speaking to the snake. It turned sharply and stared her; but she stood her ground and continued. The serpent soon relented and went down another corridor.

“Eliza what was that? How did you make it go away?”

“I simply used Parseltongue, it’s been in my family for centuries, you see, it pays to be a witch does it not?”

“I suppose so.”

“What are you doing here Jetèa?!”

“Luke I could ask you the same!”

“Azrael and I came down here, we were hoping to come to a solution without them having to hurt Eliza. Azrael began to talk about demons needing to be redeemed and she had an idea to do it, that she could save them all but she needed my help.”

“And what did you do?”

“I told her it was impossible, said that once you have fallen there is no way for redemption, a darkened angel maybe, but a full on demon? That crosses the line! She got angry and said our brothers deserve better and I simply told it her was insane and not possible and the next thing I know this snake is chasing me! and I picked up these students along the way, running for my life!”

“Well that explains it right there; Luke, Azrael is behind all of this.”

“How could she have done all of this?!”

“We will explain on the way!” We gave Luke the rundown as we ran through the corridors towards the exit.

“Oh dear…she isn’t being logical, we have to stop her, before she hurts someone.” We all made it out, the other students had come here to hide with all of the mayhem and got lost in the labyrinth, they ran home as soon as we made it back upstairs and to Barbatos.

“Luke to do have any penance oil with you, I know it can corrode these chains.” He looked at me confused and reached in his robes.

“Well yes but……oh that BLASTED MAMMON!!”

“Mammon was here?!”

“Yes I have been running from this snake for who knows how long, trying to ward him off with my light and nothing! Then I run into him and he demands to know where Lucifer and Diavolo are, I told him I hadn’t seen them and he took off, totally gave away my location and picked my pockets too! The scumbag!”

“In his defense he figured out an angel was up to something so chances are he needed it to help the others.”

“And how do you explain my wallet being gone too?” Dammit Mammon….

“Well in any case we can’t free Barbatos without it.”

“Well you see these chains are made by our own powers, we use them in cases of construction or near death experiences for humans who aren’t supposed to die etc. That same angel could either release them on their own free will, be knocked out or severely injured, or someone needs to carry a key.” He pulled a key from his robes and found the lock joining them all together. As Luke worked to free Barbatos my DDD buzzed with a new message:

~My beloved Jetèa, I have come to realize that this may be the last thing I ever say to you. I hold many regrets in my dark heart but the greatest I will ever know is breaking yours. I have to say that I would give anything to hold you in my arms again and hear your sweet voice call my name. You are the love of my life, forever and for always, and even in death I will rest knowing that I have met the one person to soothe my burning soul. ~

I choked back a sob, he still loves me….he forgives me! But this isn’t right, he has to be in serious trouble!

“Guys, it’s Lucifer; I think they’re in trouble!”

“Then we must make haste, I shall assist you in battle, my duty is to serve my Lord and in that I shall.”

“Good, now I don’t know how but she did it, but she called all of the infected to the school, I think she may be in the council building.”

“She must have used her lyre; I wondered what she was doing with it a few weeks ago. If we break it then we can break the hold on the others.” We ran towards campus, a witch, a demon, an angel and…well me. I had no idea what we were going to do but I know I had to help them. Lucifer saved my life, now it was my turn to return the favor.


	13. If you Love Her....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues, there is an end of the year banquet and emotional words are shared

Chapter 39

J

“We won’t be able to get in there with all of these students!” there had to be about a couple hundred of them blocking the entrance.

“I don’t know, they aren’t moving…” Eliza inched forward and poked one of the students who stood motionless. She didn’t move at all.

“That is the meaning of these marks? How did this happen?”

“I studied this back at home; she must have transferred her energy into them. For a demon to have even a little bit of pure energy placed into them it’s like making them drink holy water. It burns and it only gets worse with time.” Luke looked at the girls arm.

“Then why would they go away, pain and all?”

“She must have tried to rid of the symptoms to keep from being found out. You see this isn’t even a pact mark at all, just what looks like a horrible burn.”

“But she didn’t take in account that you would see them when their symptoms flared, so she made sure I took the fall for her deeds; some angel.”

“I never believed anyone was a hundred percent good. Okay we need a strategy, I’m sure the brothers are in there, and I know most of them are under her control, we don’t want to kill anyone but they have to be stopped.”

“I will try to come in through the main doors and cast a stationary spell on them.”

“I will come in from behind and bound any stragglers with my own chains.”

“And I shall fight.” Barbatos broke one of the large bars on the lower windows making a four in thick staff.

“I shall not allow my Lord to come to harm.”

“Okay sounds good and I’ll-“

“You will stay here Miss Minamino.”

“What?!”

“Be our backup, if anything goes wrong, we will need another wave.” I knew he was right, but that message, he would never say something like that unless he was that desperate, and he is never desperate. He had to be in trouble and that scared me.

“Come on, there is no time to waste!” they eased their way through the students and into the building while I waited. I stood by and waited for what felt like an eternity. I kept thinking about what his message said; did he still love me after all, did he want to reconcile? I missed his touch, his voice and his soft kisses; seeing him look at me in adoration made me feel like I had the power to move mountains, and I wanted him to have the same. I just hoped he was alright…

Standing in a crowd with an eerie silence was too much for me, I climbed the lattice to the window to get a look inside. My heart stopped at what I saw, I couldn’t let it happen, I had to get in there now, no matter what.

L

Diavolo lost his grip on Azrael who darted into the air; I dashed towards her and began to fight. She formed a sword from her pure energy and I made one of my own.

“Look at us big brother, darkness and light coming together in the final battle; but we both know who will win in the end. Father always prevails, why don’t you repent, and you will be offered salvation in the next life.”

“I think it is hilarious you want me to repent when you are so far fallen yourself. Look at you, you are damned near wicked.” She laughed at that.

“I wouldn’t expect a creature like you to understand righteousness.”

“And I will never understand why you are so arrogant when you only got promoted because the position was empty.”

“Foul deceiver, you will taste my blade!!” we began to clash, and the council hall became a battlefield. Diavolo had to fend off Asmodeus, Levi and Belphie while Mammon struggled with Cerberus, Satan and Beel. Fortunately she hadn’t made the other students engage or we would be overrun. Where I had her in power she was more adept in her speed being much smaller than I.

“Come now big brother, you are slowing down; is it the blood loss or have you lost your fervor?” I was getting weaker, the pain from Cerberus’ attack made me dizzy but I wasn’t about to show it to her. I was not going to lose to her! I must finish her quickly.

“I haven’t lost anything, I was simply trying to decide how I was going to kill you!” she rushed me then, her strikes heavier and more precise, she was wearing me down on purpose.

“Come children, do your duty and seek salvation against the wicked!!’ the eighty students within the hall began to engage as well; just as Barbatos, Elizaveta and Luke came into the fight. Eliza performed a spell that put most of them to sleep as Barbatos quickly incapacitated those who opposed to work his way do Diavolo’s side Luke used a weapon of celestial chains to bind the stragglers as they came at them.

“No!! You will not delay your judgment!!” She came at me again but I quickly dodged, grabbing her by her wing and I wrung it hard. While I had her, I raised my sword to finish her off when a scream took my attention; below Luke had come to assist my brother but as Cerberus had turned his attention away from him, Beel had slashed him with his claws, in the moment he wasn’t able to see behind him and one of Cerberus’ heads turned to snap around his waist.

“MAMMON!!!” suddenly I felt her sword pierce deep through my side, she smiled coldly at me as I began to fall, those damned metallic eyes. I spat my own blood into them and I refused to loosen my grip on her wing and we went down together.

“Lucifer!!!”

“NO!!” I must have blacked out just long enough to not feel the impact of the stone floor…life and it’s little gifts. It was getting hard to move I couldn’t life myself up; but I had to, the battle was still going on, I had to fight. My mouth tasted metallic and it was getting hard to breathe, had I lost too much blood?

“As I told you big brother, your judgment is nigh.” She walked with sure and even steps her white wings raised in confidence, but her face and clothes were stained red, like her own so called spirit.

“I gave you the option to repent, but you are too wicked, you have been found wanting.” I couldn’t move…dammit…I couldn’t move. Is that…glass breaking?

“And so I cast you out!!” Azrael was suddenly knocked to the side with the force of a flash of garnet. Why…was….she…

J

“Lucifer, LUCIFER??!!!” I tried desperately to assess his injuries but they were so many I didn’t know where to start. He was bleeding everywhere and his feathers were scattered every all over from the fight. My mother had the ability to heal but I could never master it, it would be needed here. Why am I so fucking inadequate?!! I pulled a seed from my hair, growing a yarrow plant, chewing it before stuffing it into the wound in his side making him groan in pain. I rolled him onto his back, he looked horrible, how did he even fight like this?

“Lucifer, come on…stay with me okay? I…I can’t lose you-“ I was grabbed by my hair and flung to the side.

“Jetèa Minamino….you have proven to be such a bother indeed; you have gotten in my way for the last time.” Azrael looked like a madwoman covered in blood and an icy look in her eyes. I was beyond angry, I felt myself change, my senses heightened and my urge to fight skyrocketed.

“Savage is as savage does, you were such a nice girl; too bad he corrupted you and to think I was trying to show you mercy and love.”

“You know all about love except how to give it! You will regret the day you came to RAD Azrael!!” she mocked me with a pout.

“Then come at me sweetie, if your beloved Lucifer couldn’t do it, what makes you thin-“ darted right for her, faking left and kicking her right in her head. As she hit the ground I was back over her punching her in the face and chest. She grabbed her sword and swung at me, nicking my arm we stared at each other panting a moment. I stood and regained my composure, pulling out my rose and unleashing my whip.

“Do you think you can defeat me with that?” I performed the rose whip lash just as my father taught me and she was forced backward as she blocked with her sword until she took to the air again.

“Oh dear, I suppose you don’t have the upper hand after all. What is a Halfling to do? I was seething when Eliza ran to me, fear and amazement in her eyes.

“I knew you were special, but I wouldn’t have guessed a demon!”

“How is everyone else”

“We need to take her out, she will just keep bringing in more!”

“I have an idea, can you do a duplicate spell, just to distract her.”

“Hell yes I can! What do you have in mind?” I gave her the plan and she made a shadow copy of me to distract her while I ran to Diavolo, who was still handling the brothers, subduing Asmo and Belphie and tying Levi.

“Diavolo, Lord Diavolo!”

“Jetèa, what are you doing here?!”

“I don’t have time, I need you to be my rook!”

L

How long was I out? I was able to look up long enough to See Azrael taunting Jetèa as she hovered in the air. She stood and studied her before lashing her whip in her direction, making her dodge. I tried to lift myself up, she needed me…but dammit my body wouldn’t agree with me! I watched as Azrael threw her sword like a spear going right through her and I felt dizzy all over again. No…I’m hallucinating…she can’t go out like that! I watched her body fall to the floor and turn to dust…a fake?

“Scuzzy bitch, that’s for setting me up!” Elizaveta taunted her with a middle finger, and Diavolo made a beeline for her his wings spread wide. He darted for her left and she dodged right, but as she did that he closed his wings and Jetèa jumped from his back to her right, lashing her whip and cutting half of her wing off before tackling her. they fell together and Jetèa rolled away the instrument Azrael had in her hand. The wicked angel screamed as she smashed it to pieces on the floor. I got dizzy again and needed to rest my eyes…I would be up soon.

J

“NOO!!! How could you destroy it?!!” She tried to fly but faltered and fell again. Just as we thought everyone came around as soon as it broke. They gathered around her angry as well they should be.

“No matter, none of you are worthy of salvation anyway….” A flash of light filled the room and two more angels appeared in large white robes.

“Oi…we ain’t takin’ no more angels get ya girl and get the literal hell outa here!” They removed their hoods, oh they were beautiful! One has brown skin and blue eyes the other had long golden hair and green eyes; they looked very serious.

“Simeon and Micheal the archangel!!” Luke took a knee bowing his head. The blonde stepped toward Azrael who took a knee before him.

“Azrael, you have been corrupted.” She snapped her head up at the cool and deep voice.

“No, I have done nothing but service Father; I have found a way for them to reap redemption but these heathens refuse it!”

“A balance is necessary in order to maintain peace within the three realms, you have caused a great upset causing a potential imbalance and Father is very displeased.”

“I have done Father a service!!”

“You have attempted to murder scores of demons because of a convoluted ideal!!”

“They are only demons, who give a damn?!” The one named Michael stared at her for several moments before sighing.

“Father has ruled your judgment, you have been found wanting and are to be cast out immediately.” Her hair began to turn black along with her wings and she screamed as she fell to her knees.

“NO!! Father please, forgive me, I repent!!!”

“It is much too late for that, Azrael the Instigator you have been judged and this is where you shall dwell.” Goat horns began to grow from her head and she reached for Michael who stepped back and turned to Diavolo with a bow.

“I understand this is a delicate situation….she is yours to handle now.” They both turned to leave and I ran to grab at his robes.

“Wait…please…I need your help!! It’s Lucifer…he’s hurt really badly!” Michael looked up to his crumpled and bloody body several feet away.

“Hmph…and what do you think I could do? He chose his fate a millennia ag-“ I kneeled before him crying uncontrollably.

“If one once good can become evil, is that evil so bad that you can walk on as he dies?! He defended lives here, he fought for us, you cannot deny that!!” he studied me closely.

“You are half human…”

“Yes, so I will pray…if half of my blood has any value, please…save his life!!” The brothers stepped forward with pleading eyes. The two angels looked to each other and the one named Simeon stepped forward.

“I will do it, get off your knees child.” He knelt over Lucifer, placing a hand on his chest.

“Look at what you’ve done, made the poor girl cry…just what did you do to make that happen?” Simeon kissed his forward and his body began to heal a little.

“I cannot do any more than that, it will poison him…but he will live.” I hugged Simeon and he chuckled surprised.

“Besides I want so much to see his face when he hears an angel saved his life, he will throw a fit! I miss my year here, there certainly wasn’t this much excitement, was it Luke?” Luke nodded with a grimace.

“I tried to warn him…when Azrael was beginning to falter…but we are not allowed to take action until there is no going back. Sorry friend.” He petted his hair and stood to return back to Michael’s side

“We apologize for the situation….Farewell.” The two were gone again. Azrael panted as she looked to everyone, her once silver eyes black and wild.

“So the angel who hated demons has become a demon herself, you can’t make that type of irony up.” Satan laughed.

“That bites, she already here we had to fall, it ain’t fair.”

“We can push her off a cliff.” Belphie smiled

“ALL OF YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!! I am not like you; I am not a disgusting deceiver like you!!” Diavolo stepped forward still in his demon form and stood before her.

“I like to think myself a very reasonable demon, I do not ask for much other than loyalty and treating each other with respect. I like to have fun and play with the rest of you, I can take a joke and I can understand when someone makes a mistake.” Everyone was quiet as death, Diavolo was calm, too calm.

“But you come in here, where we welcome you with open arms and you lie and manipulate my students into anarchy for your own ideal. You let Elizaveta take the fall, and almost your punishment with no remorse, you nearly kill my number two and best friend, you tried to murder hundreds of students, my subjects in a half-cocked cult sequence. You cause all this turmoil and even when your father rejects you and sentences you here, you still stand here and disrespect me and my people.” She looked at him with angry dark eyes and he chuckled and shook his head.

“As I said I am a very reasonable guy.” He materialized a massive sword and impaled her, burying it deep into the wall as well. I knelt next to Lucifer horrified, so this is Lord Diavolo Losing his temper…I will make sure to be extra respectful. He is the next king for a reason. She twitched as blood poured from her mouth and she lifted a hand to him in a jerky motion.

“But I will never tolerate behavior like yours.” He pulled the sword out of the wall and she fell dead.

“Oh….shit.”

“Uh…Lord Diavolo sir…I jus wanna say I didn’t mean to take all the candy from ya dish last week, Ima go buy some more right now.” Mammon took off, not minding his injuries.

“You know if she had a man in her life she wouldn’t have been so uptight.”

“Asmo she was literally the angel of chastity.”

“My point exactly.” I heard a groan and I turned back to Lucifer.

“Lucifer…hey, look at me, you’re okay.” His eyes fluttered open and rested on me.

“I told you to stay in your room.”

“And you expected me to listen?” He chuckled at that.

“Why are you always so defiant? He lifted himself from the floor and I panicked.

“What are you doing, stay down!”

“I’m fine.” He looked around at the gathering.

“What did I miss?”

“Just one _hell_ of a plot twist really.” Levi chuckled. Diavolo patted Lucifer before giving him a hug.

“What is the meaning of this?!”

“Oh stop it, it’s the least I can do.”

Weeks went by and we finally got all the damages repaired and the end of the year banquet was underway. Elizaveta and Riley were restored to their normal privileges and everyone for the most part passed the final exams. Lucifer hadn’t been around though and I worried about him, he did a stay in the hospital and would be home soon, he refused to allow anyone to see him so we all kept busy getting things ready for the banquet. We were in the dance hall hanging decorations, just the way Diavolo asked. I was up on the ladder pinning streamers when Mammon gave a shout.

“Oi, if it ain’t Mista big shot!” Lucifer walked in looking just as high and mighty and handsome as ever.

“Lucifer! How are you doing?!”

“You look good!”

“We missed you!” the brothers rushed him, tackling him with bear hugs and praise. Funny, the last time they spoke they said nothing but hateful things to him; what if those were the very last things they said? I’m sure that’s what they thought about.

He looked up at me with an odd mix of expressions but didn’t speak to me; that hurt because I would have figured that he would have wanted to talk things over.

“Tèa?” I looked back down as he looked at me with a smile.

“Hello Mr. Pride, glad you could grace us with your presence today.” That arrogant smile flashed like a diamond…damn him.

“I would like to ask you to accompany me to the banquet tonight, it appears I owe you my very life and it is the least I could do.”

“That is fine with me, I will see you there.” He nodded and walked away. Maybe this will work out after all; I missed him every day and I regret that horrible morning so much. Things had to work out, after that message; I had to have some hope.

L

The Banquet was beginning and per normal we all arrived fifteen minutes early and all looked pristine as ever. She was an absolute vision, she wore a long green velvet dress with a poet sleeve and sweetheart neckline. She wore my feather in her hair and long black gloves and sash. We all sat at long tables while waiting for Diavolo to give his speech. She kept looking at me in that way that made me weak. She timidly reached her hand for mine and I allowed her to, reveling in the small amount of warmth that came from her.

“Hello Denizens, we have had quite a year at Rad; there have been amazing highs and a decent amount of lows, but we have held together and shown our strength! We are not to be reckoned with, So hold your heads high as you head into your summer vacation, we have achieved more than any other school and taken more adversity than any other school and we still stand tall! I have each of you to thank for that, you are the ones who make RAD what it is, so give yourselves a round of applause!” Applause roared as the students gave Diavolo a standing ovation, if this year had done anything; it had given him much more esteem for showing such leadership in hard times.

“Now I must give honor to the students who have risked their very lives to save us all this year. Lucifer, Mammon, Elizaveta, Luke, Barbatos and Jetèa please come up for your recognition. We all approached the podium more applause rumpled in the room.

“Now I must give each of you a special honor so there are to be six new wings added for the dorms, they will each be named after you in remembrance of your bravery.” I could hear Barbatos protesting, saying it was simply his job to defend him; he was wasting his breath, I tried that already.

“Now to a student who had achieved a lot in his year including citizenship, I give this trophy and my well earned respect goes to Luke for exchange student of the year. Congrats Luke!” Being that one tried to commit genocide, another made death threats, another stole student record and one lied on her application it seemed the only choice to make. Everyone Applauded as Luke shook Diavolo’s hand and accepted his gift.

“Thank you all for your hard work, it has been one hell of a year, I thank you all; now go have fun.” Everyone dispersed to dance and eat and I noticed my brothers left the two of us alone on purpose. She looked at me and took my hand and led me to the dance floor. The song was slow and sweet, we only swayed together. I had heard from Diavolo that she cried at the feet of angels to save my life, she was the one to stop Azraels final blow…this cursed girl…this wretched beautiful creature only managed to grasp my heart tighter than before. And yet…

“Tèa…come with me.” I took her by the hand and led to a room; the only light came from the window from the moon. i turned to her and I could see her eyes search me in earnest.

“Tèa…I-“ she rose on her toes to kiss me, and I began to feel weak again, I caressed her face and gripped her waist to pull her closer but instead pushed her away.

“What, did I do something wrong?” Tèa, can’t you see what is happening here?

“I don’t see why you thought things have changed.” Her face fell and she broke eye contact.

“I see…I know I wronged you, that I know…but…” Don’t do it.

“I love you Lucifer…to not see your smile, to not feel your touch or hold you close…it hurts. I almost lost you, and that was the most horrible thing I had to go through. This past month has been hell without you; I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that you can trust me, just please…” Dammit girl…

“Well I don’t love you. I only brought you here to discuss a particular message that was sent to your phone. It was not done by my hand.”

“It…wasn’t?”

“I would never say something so weak!” she sighed so heavily and I heard her heart break again.

“You don’t love me?” Please don’t fight this.

“That is correct.”

“You are a liar! You felt it, just now you felt that, the way you looked at me, the way we danced and you held my hand. You are lying, I know you!” I turned away, I cannot let her see my eyes.

“You know nothing of me.”

“You’re a damn liar…I hurt you, I know I did; but I feel that deep down…you don’t want to end this. You were going to give me a ring, your promised to love me and only me even in death you said those things to me.” Stop it Tèa….please…

“I was simply being foolish, it will not happen again.”

“You work so hard to build your walls high that you forget the foundation! What happened to your glimmer of light, what happened to the way you would look at me, did all of that fade away….” Just take the hint and leave… please!

“Luci…your pride is threatening to tear us apart…is that what you want?” No, I don’t want this, I want to hold you.

“My pride has nothing to do with it.”

“Well I don’t believe you…you love me, I see it in your eyes and even now you turn away instead of looking me in the eye! Luci look at me, please look at me!”

“Don’t touch me!!” she stepped back and it was silent for a long moment.

“It was foolish to bring you into this; we both knew that this was only a year. I gave you false hope and I apologize.”

“Lucifer…this is my last night here…I leave for home tomorrow! You have to tell me what you want. I don’t want to hear about your duties at RAD or Diavolo or anything else. It is only me and you here; we have shared way too much this year for you go cold now. Don’t do this now; I always meet you much farther than the middle. I always open to you when it hurts to, I set aside my pride constantly when you hold tight to yours!! Tell me what YOU want, pride be damned!!!” You accepted all that I am, you forgave me time and again, you saved my life twice and you love me so unconditionally. I want to take you in my arms, I want to tell you how I feel, I want to tell you that it hurts to hurt you. I want to apologize for how I hurt you time and again, I want to put that ring on your finger, I want to see the way your eyes shine when they look at me forever….but Tèa…I cannot, why can’t you see it?

“LUCIFER!!” You are simply too good for me….

“I want you to make sure your final report is submitted before you leave tomorrow.” The silence was deafening.

“I see.” There it is, that ice…yes beloved ice over your heart for someone else to thaw.

“Goodbye Lucifer.” I heard her footsteps depart and I turned to see the hairpin on the table…Good. I turned back to the window…my glimmer turned to darkness and I felt it best to simply allow myself to sink. My chest burned and my throat felt swollen and the moonlight, it was so blinding. And as if this night weren’t bad enough my brother comes bustling in.

“What the fuck Lucifer, I thought the two of ya were goin’ to hit it off again!! How do you just throw her away like that?! How could you be so…..Lucifer? Yo…are you cryin’?” Was I? I touched my face and my glove was indeed wet…huh, maybe that is what happens when I get so close to the surface only to sink again, to accept the fact that I’m drowning.

“You love her…then why did you do it?!”

“Mammon, you can be such an idiot….it’s exactly why I had to let her go.”


	14. A Heart felt Goodbye...and life goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is over and the exchange students go home, everyone has to live life as normal...only that is so much harder now.

Chapter 40

J

I had packed all of my things and carried them downstairs; the brothers stood at the bottom silent and misty eyed, their somber mood evident…well all except for him, he was nowhere to be found and I had no intention to seek him out. The seven of us walked to the newly restored Council Hall; it was where my adventure all began. I came here to get an education, I had no intentions on making friends or anything like that; and yet here I stand among six of the most important people of my life. I walked down the long hallway to the large floor I had stood to make my proposals. I looked to the throne-like seats each of us sat together in. I looked to the place he stood the first day….

“Hello everyone, I hope that you have gathered all of your things.” Diavolo looked to all of us with a kind smile, he looked almost sad to see us go as well. By his side was Lucifer, his arms crossed and face expressionless just like the first day.

“I want to tell you all personally that I am deeply sorry that your year wasn’t as I had intended; I wanted this to be a happy time for you while learning a new culture and getting an education. I wanted you four to bring something good out of this, not face hardship and turmoil.” He stepped forward and bowed to Elizaveta.

“I am deeply sorry for my actions toward you, I hope that you do not think horribly of all demons for my behavior.” She reached and touched his face as she does everyone else.

“You were protecting your people, doing what only a good leader should. I hold no fault in you.” He smiled.

“I want to say I’m sorry, I could have been a better person; but I chose to do wrong…I feel I ruined everything.” Diavolo ruffled Riley’s hair.

“To err is human, and believe me…we all make mistakes.” I felt my heart hurt at his words but I kept my face straight.

“Luke you have grown so much since your first year! I am so proud of you, you couldn’t imagine!” Diavolo shook his hand and Luke smiled shyly.

“I just wish I could have done more, thank you for having me again.”

“Of course, we enjoyed having you here.” Then it was my turn, he bowed and kissed my hand.

“you have been an absolute treasure to have here; I do not know what I would have done if I never approved you.”

“Diavolo, I was only-“ He pulled me into a hug that shocked me and the brothers as well.

“I am so sorry ‘Tèa…” Did he know? It was possible, but I didn’t bother to ponder it.

“There is nothing to apologize for, I enjoyed my stay and my friends.” His eyes were sad as he stepped back to let the brothers say their goodbye.

“Tèa…I wish I coulda did things different, ya know…I feel like I would have made ya year betta if I weren’t so stupid” I hugged him close.

“Mammon, you are not stupid; and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. You have a good heart and you are so sweet, just please think before you act okay, and give Luke his wallet back.” He nodded and sniffled as he returned to his place.

“Now Mammon…”

“Oh…right, right.” He handed Luke his wallet back and I shook my head.

“Tèa, I’m so happy I met you, I’m really going to miss your cooking; but mostly I’m going to miss our talks.” I put my hands around his waist and buried my face in his large chest.

“Beel you are my very best friend, you are too kind and pure to let anyone look over you. Stand tall and speak your mind, stand out by simply being you and the rest will follow. You will write to me okay?”

“Of course.”

“Hello Rose I-“ I leapt into his arms, giving him a tight hug and he squeeze me back.

“Oh Rose, I’m afraid we don’t have time for that, but I’m glad I finally got you to succumb to my charms.”

“Cheeky boy…I know, that you only want to be loved Asmo…I understand that. You don’t have to put on a show all the time, relax and be yourself and I know you will not have that problem in the slightest, you are an amazing person.”

“Thank you Rose…”

“Look I know, I’m not much of a-“

“You stop there; you are so much more than you believe you are. Who is a level eighty necromancer in Mononoke Land? Who showed me how to use virtual reality tech? Who has a kind heart and a sweet smile…shy boy, don’t put yourself down, we both have done that too much, we are stronger than that okay?” he rubbed his eyes as he blushed.

“O-o-okay,…I’m ok, I’m fine.”

“Come here Satan, you know you are my favorite literature buddy; you have to write or contact me somehow so we can go over any recent readings together.”

“I can manage that.” I touched his face and looked in his eyes.

“Your anger doesn’t define you; you do not have to attack everyone. You are perfectly adequate and wonderful on your own. You are smart and so caring, show people that side of you and see what happens.” I hugged him and he nodded.

“Hey Tèa…” I hugged him close and squeezed him tight.

“You deserve to smile Belphie, and I don’t mean when you are thinking of something morbid or hurting one of your brothers, you deserve to be happy. I know you are hurting about the past; but we are here for you in the present okay?” he nodded and returned to his place. Lucifer did not step forward.

“I shall escort you all to your Limousines, from this point you cannot speak to your fellow human each and understand, you all speak very different languages after all.” Barbatos bowed, and waited. I hugged Eliza and riley telling them I would contact them if and when I could. It was obvious after the ordeal that they would have broken up, but they were civil with each other as they spoke and began to walk towards the portal leading out to the limos. I walked down the line of my brothers with my head high and waved. Lucifer and I made eye contact then….but before I could get any response I turned away from him and looked straight ahead as I left them.

I had been back home for a couple weeks, and it felt foreign; I found myself in my room a lot not studying…or really anything. I had been feeling so numb…my parents didn’t press it and my mother knew what it was. I feel as though my mind and body were no longer one, I felt like I was lying in bed but not by choice, it was like my body was too heavy to even function. I wondered what it would be like to simply float away and forget the heaviness, forget this weight that was on me. A knock at the door brought me back down.

“Come in.”

“How much longer are you going to be held up in your room like a weak little girl?” My brother….of course.

“Kio…I don’t want to fight with you.” He ran his hand through his mahogany hair, his hazel eyes piercing me.

“You have got to be kidding me, so you’re going to lay here and vegetate, all of your hard work collecting dust? At least train, you are being slothful!”

“Kiomè…I am not in the mood, leave me the hell alone.”

“Make me.” I quickly stood and swung at him. He had a grip on me quickly but I kicked at his feet. He put me in a bear hug and lifted me, squeezing tightly.”

“You’re hurting me…let me go!”

“My sister would never let anyone take her power away; my sister would stand tall, she wouldn’t mope like a child!”

“I don’t know how anymore!!” he looked at me surprised and let me down.

“I actually made friends,…I know what it’s like to stand with someone, I don’t know how to stand alone and be okay anymore.” I looked at him angry and he crossed his arms and laughed.

“That’s stupid, you were never okay with it, it’s you took it out on us. But you better do something, come at me, beat me or whatever…but don’t do this. It isn’t right, not for you, it just isn’t right.” I hugged him close making him hesitate.

“I’m not going to hurt you anymore, but thank you Kio…I love you otooto.”

“I love you too…you’re still a pain in the ass.” He let me go and turned with a wave.

“Could you tell Lai that I spoke to you so she leaves me alone?”

“Sure Kio.” He was really trying, Lai would never ask him to talk to me. I left my room to go downstairs and I heard the piano playing, I know it was my sister. I crept to the doorway and overhear her singing as she played.

“Mama said there would be boys like you, tearing my heart in two; doing what you do best. Taking me for a ride and telling me pretty little lies but with you I can’t resist…” I knew she still missed Killua, even if their relationship was not by my standard…she loved him all the same. She put up a good front but deep down…

“Before I met you I never felt good enough, before I let you in I had already given up…” she was hurting… I walked in to sit next to her.

“When you hold my hand, do you want to hold my heart?”

“When you say you want me, is it all of me or just one part?”

“Momma said there’d be boys like you, tearing my heart in two and doing what you do best.’

“Taking me for a ride and telling pretty little lies…”

“But with you I can’t resist….”

“Maybe Mama doesn’t always know best…” her hand reached my face, I hadn’t realized I started to cry…she pulled me in and I started to sob. I now knew what it was she felt, what she hid behind her games and mischief. We cried together and in that moment for the first time in years we understood each other.

L

“So I was thinking that the staircase should take different turns with each wing, sort of be just as unique as each individual you know.”

“Mm-Hmm.”

“I was also thinking there should be different color schemes to represent the different students as well. I know I want to do Luke’s wing in pastel blues and whites.”

“Yes that sounds good.’

“And here where they all meet it will be a large living area where they can gather, maybe a game room here, I want the whole thing to look like an asterisk from a sky view.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“I was also thinking I should run through the halls in my birthday suit and profess my love to you. You know, really get the student morale up.”

“It’s as you wish Diavolo.”

“Lucifer…hey, look at me.” My eyes lifted to Diavolo who looked at me with concern. We were going over the plans for the new dorm building, all of the blueprints and sketches laid out on his desk.

“You aren’t listening…”

“Of course I am.” He gave me a stern look. In honesty…I don’t know where I am most hours of the day. I felt as though I were in a haze…I only knew it was night time due to the nightmares. I would be walking in the garden when I find a lovely red rose, in my selfishness I pluck it from the bush and it turns to ash in my hand…then I see her. She runs into my arms and I kiss her mouth….and she too disintegrates. That along with my other one…that kind of regret can only come at night.

“Lucifer what is wrong, you have not been the same since the banquet a month ago.”

“I have been perfectly fine; I do not understand your concern.”

“We have been best friends for many years, I know you; and I know when something is wrong with you. Now I also know your pride, so I usually leave you alone but you aren’t going to blatantly lie to me. You aren’t as focused, your brothers tell me you aren’t eating; I really am worried about you.” If you only knew what it felt like to look at that ring every day, to see that rose she left that will not even begin to wilt for another nine and a half years.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been distracted but it won’t happen again.” He looked me right in the eye.

“Fine, then tell me what color scheme would be good for Jetèa’s hall.” I looked back down to the blueprints and color swatches. I pulled garnet, navy blue and moss green. That beautiful hair, those jaded pools, and her favorite color.

“The walls will be good as the moss green, it will complement the blue carpet and red runners.”

“Nice and what about the trim and the furniture color?” Why was he doing this?

“Bolivian Rosewood for the furniture, and pale gold for the trim.” Her favored gold rose pendant….

“Very nice, I like that set up; thank you.” I will just have to make note to never step into that hall.

“Why don’t you just call her?” I knew he would get there.

“I have no reason to.”

“You won’t show it, but I can tell you’re a wreck and I know you won’t talk to me; but you have to talk to someone. You just have to let them in.”

“May I be excused?” He looked up surprised.

“Sure, go ahead.” I walked calmly to the restroom and splashed water on my face, trying to clear my mind. _(Open the door and let me in Luci..)_ No…I can’t, what I have behind this door will only hurt you. _(I would do whatever it takes_ _to show you that you can trust me)_ I can’t…I don’t trust myself! ( _I feel that deep down, you don’t want to end this)_ Of course I didn’t, I made a mistake. _(I hurt you…and I’m so sorry)_ I forgave you already…(I love you Lucifer.)

“Get out of my head Tèa!!!” DAMMIT!! Even when she’s gone, she haunts me, she had done so from the first day! I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked completely haggard; I was actually falling apart. I needed to go home; I needed to be alone.

“Dammit Mammon, give me back my money!!”

“I told ya Levi, you’ll get it when I get it!”

“You dirty scumbag!!”

“Would you both shut up, I’m trying to read!”

“Beel you cannot eat my soaps, they came all the way from Tartarus!!”

“They smell so good.” I stood in our house as they fought and it occurred to me that they never fought this much when she was here. She kept them in line for the most part, not with force but with firm love. Without her…

“Get the hell offa me!!”

“You’re holding out and I want my money!!”

“Stop it, put them down!!” They fell apart as well.

“ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU!!” They paused and looked to me; I knew that my methods were hit and miss. In order for them to get what they needed, I had to say something very dangerous.

“You all are acting like a bunch of savages; did you not make a promise to her? If she came back today, what would she have to say about each of you and your behavior?” They looked down saddened.

“Yeah, well she isn’t coming back now is she? She forgot all about us, she went back to her family and just said to hell with us!!”

“That’s not true Belphie, a package came in the mail today and I think it’s from her.” my heart stopped.

“Beel why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well I can’t make it all the way out because it was smudged, but who else would it be from? I came to get a snack before opening it and found these cookies.”

“They are not cookies! These are the rejuvenating soaps I got from online!!”

“Forget ya cookie soap Asmo, Beel bring it over and open it!” they gathered on the sofa as Beel sat the large box on the coffee table. I stood back and watched them; she always had a way of bringing them together.

“There’s a letter.”

“Read it Hurry up!

“Hey guys, sorry it took so long to send this, it took me a while to find just the right thing for each of you. I am doing fine, studying as usual; nothing to really write home about here. I am doing better with my siblings, we get on each other’s nerves but I feel that we have gotten to understand each other a lot better. Asmo my Jiji says that you should go out to drink with her and she asked me to put in two tickets to a show at the sake house.” Beel handed two tickets over to Asmo.

“Mammon, I know how you are about your style, and I couldn’t figure what else you would like, but I did find this pair of designer shades for you, I think they will bring out your eyes.”

“Beel, I know you love my energy bars so I got you a box of your favorite flavor, there should be about twenty so please make them last until I get more. Also Levi, Laika sent you the new Ruri-chan figure, it isn’t even in stores yet; please don’t ask me how she does it.” Levi gasped at his little figure and Beel sat the box of snacks in his lap as he read.

“Satan, I have finished reading ‘A Succubi’s Secret’ and I have included a detailed essay of my response, I don’t want to end our debates because of distance, and Belphie I wanted to give you this bracelet I made, I know it isn’t extravagant but once you see it, I hope you will like it.” Satan began to thumb through her essay as Belphie looked at the bracelet.

“It was made with the trophy we won at the dance off!! I thought it was smashed! I guess she found a piece when we cleaned it up…” I was glad that she contacted them, they needed it.

“And last but certainly not least Lucifer…” I stopped in my tracks, what could she possibly have to say to me?

“I struggle to really find the right words to say this, I know one of your brothers will be reading this letter. So instead I have enclosed this letter for you separately and there are three biscuits as well, please make sure Cerberus gets them and give him kisses for me.” Beel handed me the letter and three very large biscuits.

“Guys I have to be honest with all of you; when I first came to live with you I hadn’t wanted to really know you; I wanted to do my work and be the best that I could be and simply leave. But now that I do, I realize that each of you have a place in my heart. You are all special and wonderful in your own way and I would never regret my stay. I miss you guys so much it hurts, Mother says that you guys need to come back and we can have another lake day; so please, please be good so Lord Diavolo will let you come okay? No fighting, especially you Mammon and Levi! I will write again soon, I hope to hear from you Love Tèa. Oh, P.S. Mammon Laika says she can’t wait to see you again.”

“That girl ain’t a fox, she’s a dang loon!” they looked to their gifts and chatted as I crept upstairs to my room. I shouldn’t open it…I should throw it right in the fireplace. But I am a glutton for punishment, I opened the envelope and two rosary peas fell from it, I pulled out the letter.

~Hello Lucifer,

If you are reading this then I’m happy you didn’t burn it instead ha! I never got to speak my peace to you before I left, to be honest I was too angry with you to speak. But I have had time to think about it and I want to say it now.

That night you turned me away, I will admit that I hated you; but not for the reason you think. You see I am not stupid, nor am I ignorant of the effects of pride, if you remember yourself I have so same endearing qualities. But you see the difference between you and I is that I am trying to learn to let it go, I am struggling but I want to be able to set it aside when I need to. You have taught me how to do just that, I was angry with you that I always had to drop my guard firs to get anything out of you or that I had to be the one to relent when you have made up your mind. But you see that was what I needed; I needed to be okay with not winning all of the time, thank you for that.

I won’t sugar coat my words when I say you acted like a complete ass that night, but I know there was something else there. The truth that you weren’t telling me was that you belonged to someone else entirely-Your Pride.

And at first it angered me, it upset me that you would let something such as that come in between us; but as I thought of my own pride and my on struggles with it, I realize that this is not your fault. You have been enslaved to it for a very long time, it is a part of you that consumed you long before I had met you., so in reality you were right when you said you gave me false hope, I had hope to take the pride out of Mr. Pride. I cannot fault you for something that is beyond us both, I simply have to accept the fact that our paths have crossed but are not aligned. I still love you very deeply Lucifer, and with that I can wholeheartedly say that I want you to one day find your peace, I want you to be able to breathe because you deserve that. You deserve to be loved Lucifer, remember that.

Love,

Tèa. ~

As if I weren’t haunted by her enough she sends me those words? I carefully sat the letter next to the Dracula Rose, the hairpin she once wore and the ring I almost gave her. All I could do was fall into my bed numbly, feeling too heavy and too tired to move.

Another couple of weeks went by and I had learned to pull myself together better as Diavolo and I continued with the project. It was coming along nicely and the foundation was set. He sat at his desk, looking over all the plans once again.

“This is going by swimmingly; I can’t tell you how proud I am.”

“I have done nothing but what you asked Diavolo.”

“Even so, well done Lucifer; builders will have it up within a month or so and we can begin the decoration and furnishing.”

“You are being incredibly generous to fund a new dorm building.”

“I want to be able to welcome any transfer students.”

“Transfer students?”

“I had been thinking, how many demons living in the human world have never had the opportunity to experience life and an education like they would here? Yes we have the exchange program but I feel like we should also welcome other types of students as well. I believe that if they are screened properly, we will have quite the student body come in here.”

“It’s wise of you.”

“I don’t think biracial students should be discriminated against either.” He had to go there, didn’t he?

“What are you getting at?”

“You’ve been a wreck since she left; I see it in your eyes especially when you come across this color.” He pointed to the garnet swatch, cursed memories returned to my mind and I felt my body flinch.

“I am fine-“

“Then say her name! Jetèa Minamino, see right there; I knew it.”

“What difference does it make?! She has moved on, I made my choice…” Damn…why did I say that?

“It’s alright old friend, it’s only me, and I won’t tell a soul.” Damn him.

“I…I love her…I want her back, but I fear she will only reject me… as I had her.” He put his pen and paper down and pulled out a rolodex of names numbers and addresses, thumbing through them.

“I have to make an appearance at the Morozov residence to talk to her coven leaders about what had happened here, and ensure them that we are not prejudice against witches. I am going to make a call to schedule the meeting with them, you just wait here and we’ll continue to talk.” He left me then and my eyes drifted to the rolodex, the name and address appearing: Jetèa Minamino. Damn it Diavolo….

J

“T`ea, I need you to get some things from the garden.” My mother handed me a list of vegetables and herbs I needed to gather. I reached to take it from her hand, and she touched my face.

“How are you today?”

“Mother…Mama, please I am fine.”

“Did your friends get their gifts?”

“I believe so, it does take a while for anything to make it there.”

“You just look so down all the time, I’m honestly happy you don’t hide it anymore like you used to all these years. It tells me that you trust me to know what you’re feeling. But baby…I worry about you.” What do I tell her, that I feel like I lost the love of my life? She may tell me I dodged a bullet, I didn’t want to talk about it with her, not when it was my fault it ended in the first place. I just hope that he doesn’t stay trapped behind his wall forever.

“Mama, I’m fine, you don’t have to worry about me.” she leaned close to my ear.

“You aren’t pregnant are you?”

“MOTHER!!”

“Damn… I tried, maybe some other time then.”

“We are not your baby machines; just because you were my age when you had me doesn’t mean I’m going to follow in your footsteps.” She stroked my cheek, she always loved getting a rise out of us…I am my mother’s daughter.

“Ha, ha I know. You will be okay Aijou.”

“How do you know, you married your first love.”

“And we went through hell to get here; if you want something bad enough you fight for it, but it only works if it reciprocated. You are strong, you will be okay.”

“I understand.”

“Now get that stuff so I can get dinner started, I’m making your favorite, udon soup.” I left out the door and down the path. I wrote that letter and meant every word, and yet I still feel so sad. I would be lying if I said I didn’t want him, I think of him every moment of the day the pain of it so much I can hardly get out of bed. I passed by a rosary pea plant of all things on my way and all the memories flooded back of that year and I began to hyperventilate. Damn I thought I was over this! The thought that this ended because of me sent me in such a wave of grief and anger. I knelt down and picked all of the peas; it was the only thing to do.

L

I knocked on the door, having rehearsed everything I felt I should say. My heart pounded and I began to think of every way she could reject me and incite more pain. The door swung open and a fox girl opened the door, she stood maybe five four with silver and black hair and magenta eyes. She wore an off shoulder shirt and shorts and looked at me with a mischievous smile. Tèa said she had a sister but they looked nothing alike except they had the same skin tone and nose. He looked at me with playful eyes and I remembered Mammon’s comments on her. I found it best to remain Polite.

“Hello, I am looking for-”

“Don’t bother; I know who you’re here for.” Her tail swished side to side as she walked her fingers up my chest and touched my nose.

“My sister told me about you but I didn’t think she could snag someone this tasty. You look like a heartbreaker too; do you want to give mine a go?” She looked at me with a slight predatory stare. I found her behavior entirely crass, but I had already come this far.

“I’m only playing, so serious! You’re definitely her type, total killjoy. Mama! We have company!” She turned and skipped into the house even doing a twirl as a woman walked up.

“What have I told you about that Lai, you are so rude! Excuse me I’m so sorry about her, she wasn’t really social as a child. How can I help you?” She has skin the color of milk chocolate and soft brown eyes, her raven hair curled and waved to the middle of her back. This was Jetèa’s mother, she looked just like her.

“Hello, my name is Lucifer I am looking for Jetèa, I am…a friend of hers and I would like to speak to her.”

“Tèa doesn’t have friends!” I heard the girl shout.

“Laika!!”

“Sorry, force of habit.” Wild and carefree, Tèa described her well.

“Excuse me, My name is Siera; I am her mother. Come on inside I will make you some tea and we can talk.” She welcomed me into the sunroom, there sat two other men and another woman. I knew from Asmo’s descriptions that the woman was Korrin, Tèa’s grandmother. I sat and across from me was a man with red hair and emerald green eyes. He looked serene but sat with authority as Siera sat beside him. Her father. Standing to the left was a man with tanned skin and dark shaggy hair and golden brown eyes, from the collar around his neck I knew he was the demon Tèa was outright about. Standing to the right by the entrance was young man who looked a lot like her brother, his hair was reddish brown, his expression was nonchalant. Her sister danced around the room before sitting beside me on my left, Korrin on my right. So it appeared I would be consulting with the whole family first. I kept calm and in control as they looked upon me, nothing has changed, my image was most at stake especially now.

“Don’t fret, it seems my other daughter has told everyone who you are, but I would like to hear it from you.” I could see from the way they sat they had a seamless dynamic. He studied me closely, gauging my reactions as she engaged; he seemed a strategist and her the offensive type, but they did it so flawlessly it was like they were a unit. I desire that type of bond.

“I have come to speak to your daughter; I have some…personal business to discuss with her.”

“And what leads you to believe you are good enough for her?” Her father sat back and crossed his leg; I could feel another entity within him as he looked at me with sternness as she looked at him curiously.

“I believe that is for her to decide; you raised an intuitive and intelligent daughter, and I would hope that she were a good judge of character.” He showed no expression but she nodded with a slight smile. My response was correct.

“He is a strong one, but strength isn’t everything you know, what plans do you have for my Mago?” Korrin leaned close with a smile; she and Laika seemed to be the most impish of the family.

“Lord Diavolo has implemented a plan to transfer young demons living in the human world including biracial demons to the campus as permanent students. I wanted to ask if she would like to do so.” Everyone’s eyes went downcast, and Laika seemed the most upset.

“I am afraid that won’t be possible.” Korrin took my hand and she along with Laika led me to a rose garden. It had a large amount of red roses and a bench in the center with a cobbled floor and several stones placed around, it looked like a memorial.

“What is this?”

“This is where she rests.” Korrin gestured mournfully. I felt a shot through my heart.

“She couldn’t take the pain of it anymore, something about you just destroyed her slowly and she…” Korrin sobbed and turned away.

“No…that can’t be…” I finally muster the courage to see her and she is gone? I would never again see her smile or hear her laugh? I began to feel sick.

“She chewed on a few rosary peas when she was out one day, she said they reminder of you, I guess…she was being poetic. She was so stupid, it isn’t fair.” Laika sniffled, her ears flattened. I fell to my knees unable to breathe, I waited too long…I hurt her too much and…the world around me began to spin. Laika leaned into my ear as I stared at the many flowers and stones.

“You were the one that took her from us; we lost her and it’s all your-“

“Hey Lai you’ve been messing with my rosary pea plants haven’t you?! I found two plants on the trail to the garden! You cannot lose the seeds like that you know they are poisonous!! What if a deer ate them? You have got to be the most careless…” I turned slowly to see her standing there with a basket of herbs and vegetables, staring at me like I were the ghost.

“Lucifer?? What are you doing here?!” She stepped forward looking to the garden and at her sister and grandmother. Laika Leaned away smacking her teeth in agitation.

“Damn Tèa, I almost had him crying until you opened your big mouth. Way to kill the fun.” Tèa threw a carrot, hitting her sister’s head.

“What did you do?!”

“We were only teaching a lesson, it seems he learned well.” Korrin tilted her head with a smile. They were all in on this??

“So, this garden…?”

“Is where I go to read, what did they tell you!”

“I simply said you rested here; it was not my fault he took it harshly, at that point we had to have a little fun.”

“JIJI!! You two are such jerks! Go in the house now, before I tell Mama!!”

“And what will she do to me, I am her mother. But I I’ll take my leave, come Laika.” Laika turned to me, her tail whipping with excitement.

“Never mess with a Minamino girl, we bite back.” She lifted the victory sign before skipping away. I see why they liked my brothers. I stood and she ran to me covering her red face.

“I’m so sorry, my family has a really dark sense of humor and they believe in memorable impressions! Oh geez I’m sorry, Laika must have told everyone about us and they-“ I pressed my lips to her, stilling her instantly.

J

He just pulled me in and kissed me, I was instantly swooning and put my arms around him. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. His eyes looked so pained as he cupped my face.

“You asked me what I want before, remember, do you still wish to know?” I was so surprised to see him here let alone kissing me that I was breathless. All I could do was nod.

“What I want is to wake up next to you every morning; what I want is to make you smile every day because you deserve it. What I want is for you to stay with me, not because I want you but because I need you! I want to hold you close until your hand withers and your hair turns white, and I don’t give a damn how long that takes!” I looked at him shocked as he took my hands in his.

“I have made two very foolish mistakes, the first was treating you so unfairly that day and the second was thinking I could live the same way without you. You are my glimmer, you are my light and I am so sorry that made you think that you weren’t important to me. As much as I do not deserve it, as much as it hurts to do it, I am pleading your forgiveness because I cannot live without you.” I stepped back from him and looked at him with my arms crossed.

“And what makes you think that I would accept? What makes you think that I haven’t moved on and am happy and no longer want anything to do with you?! Do you want me to tell you that I have been hoping for this day, that I want you to take me in your arms and we go home to your brothers and we be a family and down the road we get married and have children of our own, naming our daughter Lilith after your sister and Lerajè for our son and live happily ever after in dysfunction because both of our families are nuts!? Because that i not the case!!” he flashed that adorable cocky smile and I felt myself flush again.

“So you do accept, a simple yes would have sufficed; was that so hard?”

“I said it wasn’t the case!”

“You have our future children’s names picked out already.” To hell with it, I jumped in his arms putting my lips to his and he held me tight returning the kiss.

“I never want to let you go again.” He whispered in my ear as I kissed his neck, I had never been so elated.

“Yeah, I got all of that!” We froze and he spun me around to face the house, my whole family and all the brothers were gathered together watching us. Laika and Levi had their phones out.

“Levi…delete that now!” I heard a low growl come from his throat.

“You need to delete it, he’s serious!”

“Gah! Okay I’ll delete it!” Levi fumbled with his DDD nearly dropping it.

“Too late, I already posted it on Levi’s devilgram and my vlog. Confessions of a Killjoy; ooh, already twenty views, this will go viral! ” Laika never took her eyes from her phone as she began to text. I swear my sister is chaotic evil!

“Why are you here?”

“We heard ya took off and figured ya came this way. Had to make sure ya didn’t mess it up this time.” Lucifer let me down and we held hands as we joined the family, the brothers pulled me into a tight group hug.

“Sorry about the scare, we needed to see if you really missed her; she’s our firstborn you know. And we enjoy a memorable impression.” Mother put a hand on his arm and he lifted it to kiss it.

“I understand fully.” She smiled at his gesture and elbowed Daddy, he didn’t seem enthused. I see we will have to have that talk.

“Since everyone is here, how about you all stay for dinner?”

“I’m starving!”

“Heck yeah, and we can have another party!” Laika leaned in close to Mammon as she looked to Levi.

“And we can trade Ruri-chan cards Levi, and we can pick up where we left off Mammon.”

“You mean ya bein’ crazy, we ain’t gotta do that.” Everyone talked in a happy clamor and I watched as he looked on, a slight smile on his face.

“My family is a little strange, I have to warn you.” He looked down to me and put his arm around me, his eyes glittered as he kissed my forehead and I heard him take a deep breath, letting it out in a contented sigh.

“From where I’m standing they are perfect.”


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into what happens after the final chapter

Epilogue

L

“You do realize this puts me in a rather odd position; I would never imagine she would choose someone as old as you as a suitor. Although I must confess, that would only make me a hypocrite would it not? Her mother was the same age when I married her.” I sat on the patio with Kurama as he handed me a drink and sat at in the chair beside me.

“You both are quite a team; I can see that from looking at you together.”

“If we are nothing else we are that.” He chuckled as he sipped. Everyone else had gone to the lake to swim which let me alone to speak to her father. He looked at me with a calm yet piercing glance. He was calm, he was calculated and he was cold blooded; Siera portrayed to run things on the outside but he was the one in charge, the one to impress. I reveled at the challenge.

“My daughter has told you that she wants to go back the following year; to transfer there.”

“Yes, she would return each year over the summer and during any breaks she chooses. You won’t lose her, if that is what you fear.”

“Fear? If I feared anything of the sort I wouldn’t have let her go. I have taught her to defend herself from the time she could walk; she is intelligent enough to know the character of a person when she meets them, I never worried about her.”

“Yes she certainly gave me an earful when we met.” I chuckled at the memory, she was quite something.

“I imagine she did, she is not one to be easily impressed; the fact that you did means something in my eyes.” His own energy began to flare and then shifted; I looked over to see the tall silver haired fox from the stories beside me, his golden eyes cold and sadistic.

“Should I find you ever hurt my daughter, I know methods of torture only being as old as we are could learn and I will revel in your screams.” I only gave a nonchalant chuckle as I sipped my drink; oh he had strength…I would love to spar with him, but now was not the time for that.

“I know that look, I felt you the moment you walked into my house a match with you would be interesting. However…” I watched him change back to the red haired human, a slight smile as he looked straight ahead.

“My daughter would not approve.”

“Pity.”

“Hmm, I suppose women choose men like their fathers after all.” He laughed a glint in his emerald eyes.

“No we’re just stupid; don’t get cocky.” Siera came by to refill our glasses and kissed him sweetly.

“How about if you are done with your pissing contest the two of you can help me in the kitchen.” She turned with a sly smile.

“Yes Ma’am.” She smiled wider at me.

“She just wants to eavesdrop.” He laughed as he stood. We entered the kitchen to see a large spread across the counters and much of it was ready to be served.

“You already made everything?”

“I told you.” She motioned for us to sit at the bar and she leaned over it with a wide smile.

“Siera no.”

“What?”

“She wants to read you, her side of the family are psychics, they can to near anything but see the future. But she will not without your permission it is a family rule.” I looked in her eyes and I watched them changed to a pretty blue.

“I just want a peek, can I see?” the utter thought was outrageous! I didn’t give it a second thought.

“No I would rather not.” She pouted but nodded.

“Fine….I won’t touch. But it is nice having you guys here the past couple of days, it livened up the place a lot.”

“I am sorry if my brothers have caused any trouble.”

“None at all, I’m only sorry my daughter seems to be antagonizing your brother; she’ll stop when she no longer gets a reaction from him or if he needs me to step in.”.

“In all honesty, Mammon has been out of my hair since we’ve been here, she can toy with him all she likes.” They laughed at that.

“No fair, you’re cheating! You can’t use your wings in a foot race!”

“I ain’t racin’ I’m runnin’ away from ya!”

“I don’t have wings to use, it’s so unfair!”

“You aren’t beating me Satan!”

“Belphie don’t pull on me!”

“Guy’s slow down your too close to the house!!” Mammon tried to stop but Laika tackled him from behind and they both smashed through the sliding glass door. Belphie, Satan, Levi and Beel ran in; but because they were all sopping wet they slid across the tile floor in a mass of bodies. Jetèa tiptoed in with a shy smile along with her brother who only whistled in exclamation.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH THE LOT OF YOU! MUST YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU COME INTO CONTACT WITH?!! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE MOST-“ Suddenly her lips were on mine and I forgot what I was even angry about. She pulled back, her hair soaked and her eyes shining as they looked at me…I would have died a thousand times just to see those eyes like that again. I stroked her cheek and her smile widened.

“Ahem…” I looked back to the mass that was my brothers on the floor slowly getting up. Siera only began to laugh at it all. I turned and bowed deeply.

“Mr. and Mrs. Minamino, please forgive my brothers idiocy. Please allow me to pay for the damages and repair them.” She touched my face and smiled.

“Well it was our daughter that caused it, so she will pay for it out of her allowance and let’s say they can repair the damages. Make it an even split.”

“Yes, that sounds fair.”

“This isn’t the first time this door was broken.” Zoie laughed from the other doorway.

“And it won’t be the last, oh wait, I won the bet! Zoie pay up; I said two years!” Kiomè bent over as he laughed. They all just laughed; my brothers were their normal foolish selves and they just accepted them…like they were already family.

“Boys go to the foyer and dry off, I already laid out towels.”

“Lucifer ain’t mad, score!”

“Aw man…I was shaking.”

“Mrs. Minamino can we live here with you?”

“Be careful of the glass, go and clean up dinner is about ready.” She smiled as they carefully walked across the floor before turning to Tèa and shooing her on.

“You too young lady.”

“Yes mama.” She looked at me a moment longer before walking away.

“I don’t have to read you to know you love her, that right there, that was all I needed.” Siera kissed touched my face and kissed my cheek.

“I suppose it can’t be helped, my daughter is in love.” Kurama looked at me with softness in his eyes, finally letting his guard down.

“And I love her.” this didn’t feel weak, I took pride in my glimmering light. He nodded and smiled.

“What happened here?” Asmo and Korrin stood by the smashed doorway wearing large sunglasses, sarongs and sunhats.

“Oh dear, it seems my brothers got rough again, so sorry.” Asmo shook his head.

“No worries, this door will be broken again in six months, I put a thousand yen on it.”

“I’ll see that, I give it ten months; hey Mammon you want in on this?!” Kiomè jumped over the glass and carefully left to the foyer.

“My son hasn’t been this cheerful in years…You guys really are amazing. Well come on, let’s get this food to the table.”

J

After dinner we all laid around the living room chatting, I sat next to Lucifer who had his arm around me on the couch. Laika sat between Mammon and Levi on the other couch but this time she focused on Levi and their trading cards. Kiomè sat on the floor talking to Satan about a book. Jiji and Asmo were talking about plays and costumes by the window, Zoie was talking to Beel about his training in swordsmanship and the muscle groups it uses and Belphie was tinkering a tune on Kio’s guitar. I looked over to my Mother and Father who looked at us all, he sat in his armchair and she sat on the arm of it. I looked up to those beautiful rubies and I smirked at him.

“Be honest Mr. Pride, did you mean all those things you said to me? About you wanting to be with me until death?”

“Of course I did.”

“So you were lying; ha! I knew it that’s a fin for me.” He looked at me incredulously and frowned.

“You believed it, so I say I win.”

“Oh stop it, I was right and you know it; you tried to act like a poisoned slug but you love me you big kitty you.” He lifted my chin and I thought he was going to kiss me, but leaned into my ear and gave a deep sexy purr. My race was red hot and I looked away.

“I win.”

“Jerk!” I socked him in his shoulder and he took my hand and slipped the ring on it. that cocky smile of his will be the death of me.

“Everyone, I want to propose something.” Mother spoke up and we all looked up.

“So I was thinking about earlier and I Belphie had asked if you could all stay here. Well as big as the house is, we don’t have enough rooms for you all to be comfortable.”

“We can share rooms!”

“Not with the way your stomach growls!”

“And besides you all start school in a couple months.” They looked down a little disappointed.

“So…I was thinking we have a little summer home built for all of you to stay, we can put it closer to the lake so you can all swim whenever you like. If you…are okay with that.” we were all shocked I looked to Daddy and he shrugged.

“We have the land, the resources and the means. So why not?” The brothers looked to Lucifer who looked to my parents and back to me.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, why welcome us into your home this readily. We’ve already caused damage after a couple of days. You hardly know us yet; and you treat us like family. You would put a home here just for us on your land? Why?” Mother looked to me and I pulled his face to me.

“I was an unhappy person for so many years; I hurt my own siblings because of the pain I refused to show. I had no friends and I was empty…but all of you changed all of that. Gave me the motivation to fix things with my family when I thought it was too late, normally we would all be in our rooms doing our own thing but I have never felt this much joy being in a room full of the people that mean the most to me. So yes…it’s the only logical choice, unless you wouldn’t lke to spend a couple months out of the year with me.” He seemed elated but then a look of confliction crossed his face.

“We will just have to work extra hard so Diavolo will give you leave; when he hears the news I’m sure he’ll agree.” He seemed to calm at that and look at his brothers.

“Alright, if it is as you wish, we would love to.” Mother rushed and hugged him around his neck from behind as they all cheered.

“I must warn you, they are so chaotic.”

“I know, like having a house full of children, a home full of love; it’s all I ever wanted.” Mama ruffled his hair and he obviously didn’t like it but tolerated it for her. I leaned into him and rested my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around him and I breathed a contented sigh.

“You really have changed her.” I heard my Dad say.

“No, my brothers changed her, she is the one who changed me.” I smiled as he petted my hair.

“Hey Belphie, hand me my Guitar, I’m in the mood to play.”

“Kio’s going to play!” Laika sat up excited, he hadn’t played for anyone in a long time. Mother sat back next to dad as he began to strum a soft tune.

“It’s an acoustic, so…eh, ok there we go I’m a little rusty with this genre; I’m usually a rocker. But looking at you two and from what you said, I just thought of this.” He strummed a sweet melody and we all well silent

“I’d never thought I’s see this day, standing here with you. It could’ve gone so many ways, but you know I do, thank the universe the stars aligned for us and until the end two hearts love one.

And I’m giving you my hand now, and I’ll be yours till the sun burns out.

Until our hearts are barely beating, I’m gonna stay right by your side, until we’re old and barley breathing, till death do us part…” His voice always was like an angels, he had lost a reason to sing so long ago; things weren’t perfect at all but in this moment, we were very close.

“From the moment we locked eyes, from across the room, I knew you would change my life and you know I would do anything I can to make you laugh from our first dance to our last…” Mother snuggled in dad’s lap, her arms around his neck. They made it through it all, and I want us too as well. I looked up to this demon who had my heart and I put my whole trust in him. We weren’t fixed, not by a long shot, and there would be ups and downs, but that was the point, to swim alongside to the surface, to breathe so take on the darkness together.

Everyone was entranced in his song; there was complete peace settled over the room.

“Until our hearts are barely beating, I’m gonna stay right by your side, until we’re old and barley breathing, till death do us part…” He held me close to his heart and as I looked up to him he kissed my lips again.

“Is it alright I take your daughter out, I know it is still early yet.” Mother put a finger over dad’s lips.

“She’s an adult, have fun; just be back before midnight or make sure you have a place to stay.” He took me by the hand and lead me out to walk with him on the trail, The crickets chirped and the moon was full and bright, he looked beautiful as he looked to me with adoration in his eyes.

“This is the first time we have been alone together in the past two days, to be frank I couldn’t take anymore.”

“I’m just glad you decided to stay after that dirty trick they played.”

“I can say I deserved it, they really love you; and it is like my brothers are right at home with them.”

“Yes I know, it seemed to have worked out for the b-“ he stopped and took my hand his eyes so soft. He first pulled the hairpin out of his coat and carefully put it in my hair and then he pulled out the Dracula rose he gave me the night of our first kiss.

“Tèa…I cannot always put my pride aside; I cannot always do what I need to do for the sake of it. I need my defiant confident and aggressive rose to keep me in line, or I will be lost. I need you to stay by me and remain mine forever.” He took my hand in his and kissed it tenderly and I blushed.

“My, my…are you actually admitting that you can’t function without me? Whatever shall I do with you Mr. Pride?” He leaned into me to nibble my neck and I could feel the smile on his lips.

“At this point I suppose, you shall simply be mine, Mrs. Pride.” I felt like he just shot an arrow in my heart and my knees buckled, did he just….was he implying…? He lifted me in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist to hold on while he tasted the skin under my shirt with his bare fingers. He nibbled and kissed my neck gently so not to leave any marks, I leaned my head back letting out a soft gasp.

“Do you suppose we will return by midnight?” His blown out eyes lifted to mine and we stopped, both of us panting.

“There is a small cabin, about a quarter mile that way we don’t use it often but we keep it clean in case of emergencies.” He ran his lips along my collarbone as he gripped my thighs in his hands.

“You know what they will think.”

“I know, we can sneak into my bedroom window, I don’t keep it locked.” He looked up at me with that damned smile of his.

“Wicked girl.” I pushed off of him and stepped back; yeah, I can see the rest of my life with him in it.

“Race you there, loser has to deal with my father if he finds out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and thank you all for the love and the support you have given me! This means so much to me! I started playing Obey Me in January and as soon as i met Luci i knew he was the one for my OC. I literally made her over ten years ago but with her personality i set i couldn't find the right one for her. The whole concept of the story came to me as I played and i went from there. This was a tireless journey and to be honest I'm sorry to see it go, i will come up with shorts and tidbits of these two as time goes on; in the meantime, you all are wonderful and thank you for all the love! XOOXO


End file.
